Gone
by kittyluver87
Summary: Finished! Chapter 25 is up! This is the sequel to Happily Ever After, but I wrote most of this before I wrote HEA. This is about Harry's daughter Emily and her first year at Hogwarts. REad and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just something I thought of and I felt like writing it down.  I hope you enjoy.  

Kittyluver87

            The man held his little daughter close as they walked through the graveyard in the rain.  They stopped at a grave with the dirt still freshly laid upon it.  He set the girl down and watched her trace the letters on the grave.  She had recently just learned how to read from her Mother.  As he watched her, he began to remember the horrible day when his wife died.

            "Mommy! Daddy!  I'm hungry!" the little girl said climbing into her parent's bed, early one Saturday morning.  The mother, who was pregnant with their second child sat up slowly and smiled at the little girl who just turned five.  She had bushy brown hair like her mother and green eyes like her father.  

            "I'll get her something to eat," Her husband said sitting up as well.  

            "Thanks dear," His wife said patting her large belly and kissing him on the lips.  The little girl giggled and her father picked her up and swung her around in circles.  He stopped for a second wincing in pain.  

            "What is it?" His wife said looking concerned.  

            "It's my scar.  I better contact the ministry and tell them.  Voldemort must be nearby." He said slowly.

            "I sure hope not," His wife said getting a worried look on her face.

            "I'm sure it will all be fine.  I'll get her some breakfast and owl the ministry," He said picking up the little girl again and carrying her down the stairs into the kitchen.  "What would you like to eat Emily?"

            "I want pancakes, and waffles, with chocolate chips, and whipped cream and strawberries and hot chocolate and…"  She began.

            "Emily! Emily! Slow down.  You can't eat all that.  How about I get you some cereal and then when your mother comes down she will decide what else you can have?" Her father suggested.

            "Ok Daddy," She said taking her seat at the table while her father poured her some cereal and made her instant hot chocolate with a flick of his wand.  

            "Harry!  HARRY!!!!!"  His wife screamed from upstairs.  

            "Emily, no matter what you stay here.  You promise me," Harry said hurriedly.  

            She nodded.  Harry sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom where the screaming had come from.  He looked over at his wife Hermione.  She had stopped screaming and was lying on the bed.  She wasn't moving and her face had a terrified expression in them.  

            "No!" He said.  "She can't be!"

            "Well she is," Said a cold voice from behind him.  His scar immediately began to burn.  Voldemort was standing behind him and closed the door.  "Too bad she had to die.  I was just looking for you and the girl.  But she got in my way."

            Harry didn't say anything.  He reached into his cloak for his wand, which he had thrown on when he went downstairs.  "Oh, going to duel with me are you?"  Harry nodded.  Voldemort took out his want and they both bowed.  Harry barely missed the killing curse as Voldemort shot it at him.  Before Voldemort could do another spell Harry yelled, "Stupefy!"  It hit voldermort in the eye and he fell down to the ground unconscious.  Harry wanted to kill him, but that was against wizarding law.  So he said Stupefy again, just to make sure he was out cold.  Then he owled the ministry with his trusty owl Hedwig.  Less then 10 minutes later some Aurors (did I spell that right?)  showed up.  They took Voldemort's lifeless body and brought him to the ministry.  

            The little girl had walked up to the room and opened the door as the Aurors walked out with Voldemort's body.  "Daddy?" She said softly.  He ran over to her and hugged her.  He didn't want her to see her mother's body.  The funeral was few days after.  It had rained that day.  Emily didn't seem to understand what had happened to her mother.  "Daddy why is Mommy sleeping in the box with my baby brother?" She had asked earlier at the funeral.  Harry didn't answer her.  He picked her up and hugged her close, trying to hold back his tears.  

            Harry looked up from his thoughts and saw his little girl,  Emily Hermione, such a beautiful name, he though, finish tracing her fingers over the letters.  "H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E," she spelled.  "Daddy that spells mommy's name."

            "I know," He said softly.  The rain was starting to soak his robes.  

            "Why is she in the ground.  You only go in the ground if your de.." She did seem to want to finish that word as it sunk into her what had happened.  "Mommy died?"  Harry nodded.  Emily burst into tears and ran into her father's outstretched arms.  Harry let the tears fall freely from his eyes.  How was he going to raise his little girl without Hermione's help?  They stood there for what seemed like hours.  Ron showed up around midnight with his wife and son.  

            "Harry, there you are," He said spotting Harry holding the small sobbing child.  

            "Hello, Ron," Harry said wiping his tears away.  

            Ron knelt down by the grave and placed a bouquet of flower's next to it.  "I'm going to miss you," He said slowly, a few tears falling from his eyes.  "Come on Harry, your going to freeze out here."

            Harry reluctantly turned away from the grave.  Emily pushed at him and made him put her down.  He reached out for her hand, but she had sprinted off into the direction of the grave.  "Mommy!  Mommy!" She was screaming running towards the grave.  Harry, Ron, his wife Nadine  (She's from France) And their son Parker, walked slowly to the grave.  They found Emily, her arms hugged around the grave, crying.  Harry bent down and scooped her up into his arms.  "No!  She can't be gone!" The little girl screamed.  

            "She is gone," Harry said sadly.  Then Harry started to cry again.  Never again would Hermione pick on him about being messy, never again would she yell at him for spoiling their daughter, never again would he be able to bring presents home for her as a surprise.  Hermione was truly gone.  There was nothing he could do about it.  


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  I hope you like it!  I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer.  I just wanted to put this up and if you think I shouldn't add more to this story then I won't.  But I thought I'd like to go on with Emily's years or at least her first year.  Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

The next morning Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic and waited outside Fudge's door for him to take him into the meeting.  Harry sat there with a sad look in his eyes, twiddling his thumbs.  He sat there thinking of his Hermione and the girl she left him with.  What was he to do with her?  How was he to raise her by himself?  After waiting a half hour for Fudge to come and get him Harry headed into the Minister's office.  

            "Now Harry, we think it would be best to put he who must not be named in Azkaban.  He deserves to go there," Fudge said calmly.  

            "What!" Harry yelled making the owl in on Fudges desk hoot in surprise.

            "What do you mean what?" Fudge asked.

            "Fudge you must be stupid!  Why would he go to Azkaban?  Are you crazy?  The dementors are his helpers!  Have you lost your mind?" Harry shouted jumping up out of his chair.  

            "How dare you talk to the minister like that!" a short man sitting on the right of Fudge said.

            "Oh shut up!  If Voldemort goes to Azkaban in a few months tops he will have taken over!  He will be back with his followers!" Harry yelled.

            "Harry, if anyone deserves a place like that, it's Voldemort," Fudge reasoned.

            "The only person who deserves that place is Wormtail.  Now you don't see him in a cell in Azkaban do you?" Harry exclaimed.

            "He was found innocent," Fudge said.

            "But so was Sirius.  You are a horrible Minister!" Harry yelled walking out of Fudge's office.  Harry was fuming mad.  He walked down the hall, trying to get rid of his anger, before he went and picked Emily up from her grandparents.  

            "Oh look it's Potty!  Where's the Mudblood and the little Mudblood?" a drawling voice said from behind Harry.  Harry spun around to face Malfoy.

            "Didn't Ginny tell you?" Harry asked.

            "No, what happened?" Draco asked.

            "Hermione is…dead," Harry said sadly.

            "How did this happen?" Draco asked.

            "Somehow Voldemort got into my home and when I went to get Emily some breakfast and before I knew it, she was gone," Harry said.

            "Harry I'm sorry," Draco said.  "How's Emily taking it?"

            "She was doing fine until after the funeral yesterday," Harry replied. 

            "I wish I could have been there.  I'm sorry I was on top secret business," Draco said.

            "Draco you were just disposing of your father, you don't need to keep it a secret anymore," Harry said.  Draco had become Harry and Ron's friend ever since their 7th year when Draco revealed his feelings for Ginny and turned from the evil side to the good side.  

            "Yeah, I'll miss him, but I won't.  I'm really sorry Harry, but I need to get home to Ginny.  She's expecting again and I'm afraid it would have been born before I got home," Draco said.

            "Don't worry, she's still pregnant with your second child.  Come over sometime soon.  Emily would like to see Jenny again," Harry said. 

            "I will, how about right after the baby arrives," Draco suggested.  

            "Ok, see you soon," Harry said.  Draco disaparated.  Harry continued down the hallway when he ran into Dumbledore.   

            "Harry, Fudge just told me you stormed out of the meeting," Dumbledore said.

            "Can you believe he's putting Voldemort in Azkaban!  It's just stupid and not right!" Harry exclaimed.

            "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it.  Don't worry, I'll talking with the guards everyday to make sure he stays put," Dumbledore said.

            "Thanks, but I wish they had killed him instead," Harry said.

            "Me too, but don't tell Fudge that," Dumbledore said, a twinkle coming to his eyes.  For a minute the sparkle came back to his eyes, until Hagrid showed up and pulled Harry into a giant hug.

            " 'arry!  I'm so sorry!  I didn't get to talk to you at 'he funeral.  'oor 'ermione and the 'ittle 'ne!" Hagrid said blowing his nose.  

            "Thanks Hagrid, but you're kind of choking me!" Harry said.

            "Sorry 'arry!" Hagrid said.

            "It's ok, but I better go and see Emily," Harry said.

            " 'll right!  Ye can come to tea 'ny time ye want," Hagrid said.  

            "All right Hagrid," Harry said and disaparated.  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            Harry appeared in his in-laws front lawn with a small ping.  He and Emily had been staying there for the past few days.  Harry couldn't bear going back home to find Hermione gone, just yet, but he knew he would have to go soon and he decided today would be the day.  An old muggle neighbor watering his front lawn was staring at Harry with a confused expression on his face.

            "You just appeared out of thin air," the man said, a puddle forming in his lawn.  

            "Did I?" Harry asked.

            "Yes, all of a sudden you were there," The man said.

            "Well then I'm sorry to do this," Harry said, putting the memory charm on him.  

            "Oh hello, back again to your in-laws?" The man asked.

            "Yes, I'm here to pick up my daughter and go home," Harry replied.

            "Oh well I hope you have a safe trip," The man said, moving along on his lawn with the garden hose.  Harry waved goodbye and knocked on the front door.  Mrs. Granger opened it and gave him a hug.  Harry followed her inside and walked into the kitchen.

            "Daddy!" Emily shouted, running into the kitchen, and grabbing her father around his leg.  

            "Hi Emily, we're going home after lunch," Harry said, picking her up.

            "And Mommy will be home right?  We've had enough of a vacation from her to give her time to feel better," Emily said, struggling to get free from her father's arms.  Harry looked at Mrs. Granger for help.  Tears fell silently from her eyes and she turned back to the stove.         

            "Look what Grandma gave me!" Emily said, showing her father a red jump rope with wooden handles.  "Mommy used it when she was a little girl."

            "Well I'm sure you'll have fun with it then," Harry said, as she ran into the living room and stood in front of the tv.  

            "How come we only have a radio at home?" She asked.  

            "Emily just watch some TV while I talk to Grandma," Harry said.

            "Ok," Emily said, picking up her doll and sitting down on the maroon couch.  

            "How did she come up with the idea that we were on a vacation?" Harry asked and Mrs. Granger put some fried chicken in the center of the kitchen table.

            "She woke up this morning and told me she had a horrible dream.  I asked her what it was about and she told me about last night.  She was near to tears when she told me about the graveyard.  I didn't want her to cry again, so I told her Hermione was in a happy place.  She assumed I meant she was at home resting with the baby that would have been due any day now.  I couldn't bring myself to tell her that her dream was real," Mrs. Granger said, starting to cry again.  Harry nodded and helped her set the table.  Mr. Granger came home a few minutes later and they began to eat lunch.  After they were finished, Mrs. Granger put the leftovers into a basket and gave it to Harry.  Harry went into the room he had slept in for the few days he was at their house and shrunk his and Emily's suitcases so they would fit in his pocket.  He then told Emily to say goodbye to her grandparents.  Mr. Granger just hugged her; he seemed to be at a loss for words, since his daughters' death.

            "Harry if you need help caring for Emily, I'll be available," Mrs. Granger said, hugging Harry goodbye.

            "Thanks," He said, then shook hands with Mr. Granger.  Emily sat on her father's foot and held her doll and jump rope, while grabbing tightly around Harry's leg.  Mrs. Granger handed Harry the basket and Harry disappeared with a small pop.  When they reached home, Emily jumped off her father's leg and looked around the living room.

            "Where is she?" Emily asked looking around the living room.

            "Where is who?" Harry asked, putting the basket on the table and taking the suitcases out of his pocket and putting them back to their regular size.  Harry heard a noise upstairs and so did Emily.  

            "Mommy!" Emily yelled dashing up the steps.  Harry raced after her and found Emily standing in the doorway of his bedroom.  "Where is Mommy?"  Harry picked her up and found Mrs. Weasley putting clean sheets on his bed.  

            "I'm sorry Harry.  I just wanted to make the room nice for when you returned home," She said.

            "Thanks, but I think it'd be best if you left now," Harry said quietly.  Mrs. Weasley nodded, patted Emily on the head and vanished from sight.  

            "Daddy, where is Mommy?" Emily asked again.

            "Do you remember what happened last night?" Harry asked.

            "You mean the dream I had about the graveyard?" Emily asked.

            "Emily that wasn't a dream," Harry said. 

            "You mean, Mommy is really…" Emily began, as it sunk into her.  She put her head on her father's shoulder and began to cry.  Harry patted her on the head and carried her to her bedroom.  He took Crookshanks off the bed, who was extremely old now, and placed Emily in her bed.  She cried herself to sleep and Harry went downstairs and ate some of the leftover chicken.  

            "Daddy!" Emily said, prodding her father awake.  Harry sat up in bed and looked at his little girl.  Her green eyes, just like his, started to fill with tears.  

            "What is it honey?" He asked, picking her up and placing her beside him on the bed. 

            "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

            "Of course," Harry said, tucking her into Hermione's side of the bed.  Soon Emily was fast asleep, kicking Harry every once in awhile.  At around six Harry climbed out of bed, still in his pajamas, he walked downstairs and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.  Harry placed his head in his hands and cried.  He was soon disturbed by a voice.

            "Harry," Sirius's head said from the fireplace.

            "Hi," Harry said looking up from his hands.

            "Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

            "Yes I'm f…no I'm a mess," Harry said.

            "Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

            "Could you please?" Harry asked.

            "Of course I'll…" Sirius began but was cut off.

            "Daddy!!" Emily screamed from upstairs.

            "I better go see what's wrong with her," Harry said, running up the stairs.

            "I'll be over soon," Sirius said, but Harry had already dashed up the stairs.  Sirius left the fireplace and turned to Remus.  "You want to go visit Harry today?"

            Harry ran into his bedroom finding Emily sitting up screaming, at the top of her lungs.

            "Daddy!" Emily said, running across the bed into her father's arms.  "I thought you had gone like Mommy did."

            "Emily, I'll never leave you, I promise," Harry said carrying his daughter downstairs.  He placed Emily in a chair in the kitchen and gave her a bowl of cereal.  Emily climbed out of the chair, grabbed a book and began to read and eat at the same time.  

            "If it makes her happy," Harry said to himself.  The doorbell rang a few minutes later.  Harry opened it to find Remus and Sirius standing there.

            "Hey Harry," Sirius and Remus said in unison.

            "Grandpa Sirius!  Remus!" Emily said, running towards the front door.  

            "Hi Emily!  How are you?" Sirius asked, picking up the child who had dubbed him Grandpa since she was able to talk.  

            "Did you bring me anything?" She asked looking at Sirius with puppy eyes.

            "Go ask Remus," Sirius whispered in her ear.  Emily nodded and ran over to Remus.  Harry closed the door and ushered them into the living room.  Emily went back to her cereal holding a chocolate frog.  She took out the card and read it out loud.

            "Albus Dumbledore," She said reading the front of the card.  "He's eating a chocolate frog too!"  Harry smiled at her and turned to Sirius and Remus.

            "How are you taking it?" Remus asked.

            "I'm not too sure," Harry said quietly.

            "Is Emily doing ok?" Sirius asked.

            "I think she's really confused about it," Harry said.  Just then Draco and Ron's heads popped into the fireplace.

            "Harry!" Ron said.

            "Let me go first!" Draco yelled.

            "No my baby is ten minutes older!" Ron said.  

            "Hi guys," Harry said turning to the fireplace.

            "Harry guess what!" Ron said.

            "No I want to go first!" Draco said.

            "Harry Nadine had the baby.  It's a girl and we named her Hailey Anne," Ron said ignoring Malfoy.

            "And Ginny had a boy.  He's named Arthur Harry," Draco said.

            "Congratulations you two," Harry said with a smile.  

            "Thanks!  We'll come and visit soon!" They both said and disappeared.  Harry sighed and turned back to Remus and Sirius.

            "You thinking about the baby boy Hermione was going to have?" Sirius asked.

            "Yeah, she wanted to name him Harry Sirius," Harry said sadly.  Sirius put an arm on Harry's shoulder as Emily came into the room and sat down on Remus' lap.

            "The chocolate frog was yummy," Emily said wiping chocolate from her face.  "Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

            "One of the best wizard's in the world," Remus replied.

            "Oh," Emily said and got off of Remus' lap and headed upstairs.

            "She's a cute little thing," Remus said.

            "Yeah," Harry replied and stood up and grabbed a photo album.  

            "Are they of Hermione?" Sirius asked.

            "Yeah, and the last few pages are of Hermione and Emily," Harry said, opening the photo album.  Sirius and Remus looked over his shoulder as they saw pictures of Hermione in her last few years of Hogwarts, on her wedding day, the day she gave birth to Emily, her and Emily planting a flower garden together, and her teaching Emily how to read.  

            "I miss her already," Sirius said.

            "Me to," Harry and Remus said together.  

            Emily came back in and sat down on her father's lap and looked through the book as well.

            "That's me!" She said pointing to the picture of when she was born.

            "Yeah," Harry said, hugging her.

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed this.  I enjoyed writing it.  More will be up soon and once I feel like looking up stuff about the Navy and Pearl Harbor, I will add more to Torn Apart.  I will try to get chapter four up soon too.  Thanks to all who have reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Emily sat at the table eating her breakfast and reading her book.  At every breakfast unless they had company over she would read her book.  She was just like her mother, in the book king of way.  This morning while Emily was munching on some bacon and Harry was reading the Daily Prophet.  When out of the blue Harry swore loudly.  Emily looked up from her book and stared at her father.

            "Er…sorry," Harry mumbled and turned back to the article he was reading.

            "What's wrong Daddy?" Emily asked.  Harry only swore when he was angry.

            "Nothing.  Oh this weekend we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.  How does the day before yours and my birthday celebration sound?" Harry asked.

            "It sounds fine," Emily said, turning back to her book.

            "Nadine will be over with Parker, Hailey, and Allison," Harry said.

            "Why can't I ever stay home alone?" Emily asked.

            "You will be, until Nadine arrives," Harry replied.

            "That's only like five minutes!  I'll be eleven on Saturday!  I'm old enough to stay home alone!" Emily complained.

            "Not now," Harry said folding up the paper and stuffing it into his robes.

            "Why can't I stay home alone?" Emily complained again.

            "Emily I don't have time for this now.  I need to go talk to Dumbledore or someone who has more information about what just happened," Harry said, kissing Emily on the forehead and getting ready to Apparate.  

            "But Daddy!  It's not fair," Emily pouted.

            "Have a nice day Emily," Harry said and disappeared with a small pop.  Emily crossed her arms and pouted.  Just as she was getting up from the table the doorbell rang.

            "Who is it?" Emily asked, doing as her father always instructed her.

            "It's Parker you idiot!  Open up!"  Parker said banging on the door again.

            "Parker be nice!" Emily heard Nadine say in the back round.

            "I am nice," Parker said as Emily opened the door.

            "Sure you are," Emily said sarcastically.  Parker glared at her and walked inside.  

            "Hello Emily.  How are you?" Nadine asked, as Allison and Hailey ran into the house.  Allison had blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles; Hailey had blue eyes and red hair, Parker looked just like his father.  He could be his twin.  Nadine was freckleless and had beautiful long blonde flowing hair and blue eyes.  

            "I'm fine," Emily replied, and closed the door as Nadine walked in.

            "That's good, do you mind if I make a call?" Nadine asked.

            "Sure go ahead," Emily said motioning towards the fireplace.  

            "Thanks," She said.  Her French accent had disappeared long ago after she moved to England and met Ron.  Her accent only came out when she was angry, which never seemed to happen around Emily.  After Nadine was settled in front of the fire and making her call, Emily walked into the den to find Hailey looking up at the large bookshelf.  

            "Have you read all these books?" Hailey asked.

            "Most of them," Emily replied.

            "Do you mind if I read them all?" Hailey asked.

            "Sure," Emily said, walking out of the den to let Hailey read in peace.

            "Parker I was looking at that!" Allison screeched from upstairs.

            "So, I'm older then you and can boss you around!" Parker yelled back.

            "I'm older now!  I'm five!" Allison shouted.  Emily ran upstairs to find Parker holding one of Emily's dolls out of Allison's reach.  It was one of her mother's dolls that her grandparents had given her.

            "Parker, I didn't know you were into dolls," Emily said walking into her bedroom.

            "I'm not," Parker said, giving the doll to Allison and walking out of the room.

            "Do you want to play with my dolls?" Emily asked.  Allison nodded.

            "All right.  I'll go get some more out of my closet," Emily said getting out the dolls that weren't as special to her.  She kept four on her bed, two that were her mother's, and two that she had had as long as she could remember.  Allison walked over to the closet holding a picture.

            "Who is that?" Allison asked.  Emily handed Allison some Barbie's that her grandparents had given her when she was three and took the picture.  

            "Oh that's my Mom in her 3rd year when she first got Crookshanks," Emily said.

            "Oh, what happened to your kitty?" Allison asked, laying the dolls out on the floor and starting to play.

            "He died last year remember.  He was really old.  My Mom got him when he was already full grown," Emily replied.  

            "How did your Mommy die?" Allison asked.

            "I don't really remember, and my Dad never talks about it," Emily said.

            "Oh, did you know that you and Uncle Harry are having a combined birthday party on Saturday?" Allison asked, changing the dress one of the Barbie's was wearing. 

            "Yeah.  I'm going to go downstairs now.  Will you be ok up here by yourself?" Emily asked.  Allison nodded.  Emily walked out of her room and headed downstairs.  Parker came out of the den looking disappointed.

            "How come you don't have any books about Quidditch?" He asked, spotting Emily coming down the stairs.  

            "WE do, just not in the den," Emily said.

            "Well then where?" Parker asked.

            "I don't know.  Dad has some somewhere, but I don't know where he keeps them," Emily said.

            "Did you know your Dad was the best seeker of his time and after your Mom died, he quit playing for the Irish National Quidditch Team?!" Parker exclaimed.  

            "I know, now he works at the Ministry," Emily said.

            "Yeah and Dad thinks that he could be Minister someday," Parker said.  "But Uncle Percy got really mad when Dad told him that."

            "You're Uncle Percy just wants to be Minister himself," Emily said.  

            "Yeah and Penny thinks she so good at everything.  Just because she's already in her fourth year!  Too bad she's coming to the party on Saturday," Parker said.

            "Uncle Ron invited them?" Emily asked.

            "Yeah, but hopefully Penny will leave us alone," Parker said.

            "And hopefully you'll leave me alone too!" Emily said and ran out of the room before Parker understood what she had said.

            "Emily!  You are so mean!" Parker yelled running after her.  

            "Will you kids be quiet?  I'm talking to your Aunt right now!" Nadine shouted from the living room.

            "Which one?" Parker asked.

            "Which one just had a baby?" Nadine said.  

            "Oh Hey Aunt Ginny!  Was it a boy like you thought?" Parker asked, coming into the living room.

            "Actually we had twins.  A boy and a girl.  Brain Draco, and Beth Marie," Ginny said smiling.  

            "Cool, does Arthur and Jenny like then new babies?" Parker asked. 

            "Well Jenny thinks they are darling, but I'm not so sure about Arthur.  He's only five, so I'm sure he'll get used to it," Ginny smiled again.  

            "That's nice.  Well I got to go hurt Emily now!  Bye Aunt Ginny!" Parker said, starting to chase Emily again.  Emily ran through the kitchen and out the back door.

            "Don't hurt her!" Nadine yelled after them.

            "Those two have been doing that since they were able to walk," Ginny said, starting to laugh.

            "Yeah, so you should probably get some rest, so you will be able to come on Saturday," Nadine said.

            "Bye!" Ginny said and her face disappeared.  

            "Parker if you touch me I will scream!" Emily shouted running through her yard.

            "Ok then scream!" Parker said running after her.  Emily ran out onto the street of Godric's Hallow.  Emily was running backwards and Parker was running after he starting to laugh.  "Emily watch out!"  But it was too late, Emily ran backwards into Mallory Finnagin, Lavender and Seamus (That doesn't look write but I don't wanna go look it up in the book right now) daughter that was going to start Hogwarts that year as well.

            "Emily!  That's the third time this week!" Mallory said, pushing Emily up off her.

            "Sorry, but at least you don't have to deal with him every day of the week!" Emily said, helping Mallory get up.

            "Mom is getting tired of me coming home with bruises, now if you will excuse me I must get over to Lauren's house," Mallory said heading over to the Thomas'.  Parvati and Dean had had one child, just like the Finnegan's.  And to no one's surprise Lauren and Mallory had become best friends.  

            "So anyways, I was going to hurt you wasn't I?" Parker asked.

            "Not in my lifetime," Emily said, heading back towards her home.  

            "I'm going to go see Andrew and Brad," Parker said, pointing towards Andrew Longbottom and his brother Brad who was a year younger.  Andrew would be starting at Hogwarts this year as well.  Andrew seemed to have his mother's brains, and Brad took after his father.  Neville had married Padma Patil, to everyone's surprise.  Emily nodded and headed back towards her home.  Everyone had someone they enjoyed hanging out with, except for her.  She had her books, but she longed for a girl to be friends with.  Not one who already had a best friend, but one that would want to be her best friend.  

            "I can't wait for school to start," Emily said, walking in through her front door.  

A/N:  The next chapter should be longer.  It will be the trip to Diagon Alley and the party.  I'll try and get it up soon!  Reviews are much appreciated!  


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

            "Emily, hurry up!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

            "Coming Daddy!" Emily said, putting her hair up in a ponytail.  Emily ran down the stairs and towards the fireplace. "Do I have to go by floo powder?"

            "Yes you do!  Now come one, or we'll never get back in time for the party," Harry said, throwing some Floo powder on the glowing fire and pushing Emily into it.

            "Diagon Alley!" Emily yelled and felt herself the familiar urge to barf.  

            Harry disaparated and met his daughter by the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron just as she tumbled out.  Emily wiped the ashes off her new pair of capris and tank top that her Grandma bought for her.  

            "There has got to be a better way to travel," Emily complained as Harry led her out to the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron.  He tapped the bricks on the wall and Diagon Alley appeared.  

            "Come on, we have to go to Gringott's first," Harry said.  

            "Daddy, could I wait out on the steps, those Goblin's always scare me," Emily said.  

            "Ok, but you have to promise me that you'll be on the steps when I get out and don't talk to strangers," Harry said.

            "Yeah, ok, but Daddy, what was in the Daily Prophet yesterday?  Ever since yesterdays paper, you've been so overprotective," Emily said, finding a spot to sit down on.  

            "Nothing Emily.  Now you promise me you'll be here when I get back," Harry said again.

            "I promise," Emily said, rolling her eyes when her father headed into the white building.  Emily sat on the stairs, her hands in her knees for what seemed like hours.  When in reality it was only ten minutes.  Emily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a figure in a black cloak pointing its wand at her.  Emily paled and tried to move, but her legs refused.

            "Now I will make my Lord happy!  I got the Potter girl!" The cloaked figure said.

            "W-what d-do you w-want f-from me?" Emily stammered.  

            "Draco! I thought you gave up the Dark Lord stuff!" Harry shouted running down the steps to his daughter.

            "I did," Draco said behind Harry.  Harry turned around and saw Draco holding his new baby Beth Marie in one arm and Arthur Harry by his hand.  

            "Then who is that?" Harry said turning around, but as he turned around the figure Disaparated.  Emily ran up the steps into her father's arms.

            "Who was that Daddy?" Emily asked, hugging her father around the neck.

            "I'm not sure, but obviously one of the dark lord's supporters," Harry replied.

            "I thought the Dark Lord went down when Mommy died," Emily said.

            "He did," Harry replied.

            "Then why are his supporters here?" Emily asked.

            "We should really get your supplies," Harry said, grabbing her head and starting to head down the steps.  "We'll see you tonight Draco."

            "Bye Harry, bye Emily," Draco said.

            "Bye Draco!  Beth is a darling!" Emily said, turning around to wave.  

            "Thanks, you can hold her tonight," Draco said.

            "Bye Emily," Arthur said, waving and blushing.

            "Ok, bye you guys!" Emily said, turning around to walk with her father.

            "You're hiding something from me Daddy," Emily said.  

            "So should we get your wand, or your robes first?" Harry asked.

            "Daddy, just tell me!" Emily said, aggravated.

            "Robes it is," Harry said leading her into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions(did I spell it right?) shop.  Emily stood on the stool while she was measured around the waste, head, arms, and legs and lengthwise.  Once she was finished Harry led her to Flourish and Blotts to get her books.  Harry had to drag her away from a shelf full of books about Magical Creatures.  He bought Emily the book she had started reading and dragged her along the streets of Diagon Alley with her nose in a book.  When they reached Ollivander's Harry led her in.

            "382 BC?  How old is this man then?" Emily asked.  (Is that the right year?)

            "Don't know," Harry said.

            "Ah! Miss Potter.  I've been expecting you," an old man with white hair said.  "Here I just took this one out of the back this morning."  Emily held the wand and gave it a wave, it was soon whisked out of her hand and she received another one.  This time Emily ended up knocking a bunch of wands off the shelves to the floor.

            "Um No!  How about this one.  One strand of unicorn tail, phoenix tail feather, and pixie dust, 11inches," He said, placing it into her hand.  Emily waved it and a warm tingly feeling came over her as blue sparks issued from the end.  "That the one for you!"  Harry bought it for her and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

            "Daddy, will you please tell me what was in the paper?" Emily begged.

            "All right, you take these packages and I'll take these.  Come one we better hurry before our guest arrive," Harry said.  

            "Daddy, we have four hours until the party begins," Emily said.  Harry ignored her and placed some Floo powder on the flames.  He pushed Emily in.  

            "Emily, go on!" Harry said.  

            "Godric's Hallow!  Potter residence!" Emily shouted and turned around.  She felt the same queasy feeling as she spun around.  She fell out in her living room just as Harry brought her packages upstairs.  Emily followed him upstairs and placed them in her new trunk.  

            "Daddy will you please tell me?" Emily asked.

            "I have to call Gina," Harry said.

            "Why do you want to call her?" Emily asked, scrunching up her face.

            "She and her two boys Aaron and Josh are coming over too," Harry replied.

            "Why do you want her to come over?" Emily asked.

            "Because I like her and you had fun with her boys last time," Harry said.

            "Dad, all their interested in is Quidditch, just like Parker and everyone else," Emily retorted.

            "Emily, you be nice to Gina.  She seems to like you," Harry said.

            "Whatever!" Emily said, grabbing her new book and running down the stairs.  She ran outside and plopped herself down under the oak tree in the front yard.  She read her book, but every now and then watched the children playing in the cul-de-sac.   Some of the younger boys were playing Quidditch on brooms that made their feet skim the ground.  Others were playing exploding snap on tables set up in their front yards, while other's played wizard's chess. 

            Harry opened the front door and stood out on the porch, watching his little girl sitting under the tree.  She had always liked to be alone, or at least that's what Harry thought.  She was always by herself, reading a book.  She reminded him of Hermione at eleven.  If Harry took a quick look from the backside of Emily, he sometimes thought he was watching Hermione again.  But then Emily would turn around with Harry's green eyes and Harry's heart would start to hurt. He had now met Gina, just before summer had started, and the pain he had been feeling for these six years was slowly going away.  Gina made him happy, she was his age, only she had lived in America during her youth.  She had moved to England when her oldest was ready to start Hogwarts and had worked at the Ministry ever since.  Gina had told him that her husband was a muggle and had died from a cancer when Aaron was only three.  Josh had barely even known his father.  Gina's boys were now in their fourth and second years at Hogwarts.  Harry sighed and walked back into the house.

            Emily heard her father close the door.  Once he had closed it Emily turned around to make sure he was gone and stood up to go inside.  Emily had been a bit angry with her father ever since he had started seeing Gina.  Emily didn't know why she was feeling angry, but she had made herself start to hate Gina.  She felt like Gina was trying to take her mother's place.  

            "Emily will you get the door?" Harry yelled from the kitchen.  Emily ran down the stairs, her new red sundress flying around her knees.  She opened the door to find Gina standing there with Aaron and Josh.

            "What are you doing here?" Emily asked coldly.

            "Emily!" Harry said, walking into the hallway.  Emily glared at her father and ran back up the stairs.  "Come along out back."  Gina smiled and followed Harry out to the yard.  There were four tables set up with umbrellas over them, plus some chairs and benches.  Gina sat down with her boys on one of the benches.  The doorbell rang again.  

            "I'll go get it," Harry said heading back into the house.  Emily was already at the door holding a new white kitten.

            "Thank you Grandpa Sirius and Remus!" Emily said hugging Sirius.  Sirius hugged her back and moved aside for her to hug Remus.  Sirius shook Harry's hand and followed Emily out into the yard.  

            "Hi Gina, Aaron and Josh," Sirius said.  

            "Hello Sirius.  It's nice to see you again," Gina said, standing up to shake his hand.  Emily glared at Josh and Aaron and sat down in a chair holding her new kitten.

            "What are you going to name it?" Remus asked, sitting down beside her.  

            "Either Emerald for it's green eyes, or Pearl for it's white fur," Emily said, as the kitten tried to play with a piece of her hair.  

            "It's a kitty!" Allison shouted running towards Emily.  "What's its name?"

            "I don't know yet.  What do you think it should be called?" Emily asked.

            "I think it should be called pretty kitty," Allison said, petting the kitten.  Emily and Remus laughed.  Allison smiled and ran towards her Mom when she came out of the back door.  Hailey sat down beside Emily and started petting the kitten.  Parker and Ron came out a bit afterwards.  Nadine was in conversation with Gina and with Ginny when Ginny arrived a few minutes later.  They were gawking over little Beth.  Jenny came over to Parker and Emily.

            "Cute cat," Jenny said.

            "Oh know its Jenny!" Parker said.  Remus got up and walked over to the adults.  Emily giggled as Jenny glared at her cousin.

            "Why are you so mean to me?" Jenny demanded.  

            "Because I'm older!" Parker said.

            "Only by a year!" Jenny said sticking her tongue out at Parker.

            "Parker you want to go play Quidditch in the cul-de-sac?" Zach asked.  Zach is George's only child and going on his third year at Hogwarts.  George married Katie Bell and Fred married Angelina Johnson.  Fred and Angelina had one daughter named Angie who is also going into her third year.  

            "Sure!" Parker said, following his cousin.  It ended up being Parker, Zach, Angie, Jenny, Mandy, Sandy, John, Paul, Aaron, and Josh playing Quidditch.  Mandy and Sandy are Bill's twin daughters who are in their fifth year and John and Paul are Charlie's sons who are in their Sixth and Fourth year.  Bill married a woman who he worked with named Amy and Charlie married a woman he went to school with named Tara.  Emily moved in closer to the adults listening to what they were saying.  Allison, Hailey, and Arthur were sitting in the grass playing exploding snap together.  Beth was being passed around the group and when Penny received her she almost dropped poor little Beth.

            "Dad!  Get this away from me!" She shrieked.  Percy grabbed the baby and passed it on to his wife Penelope.  

            "Harry what was the announcement you wanted to make?" Ron asked.  

            "Well you see, Gina and I have decided to…get married!" Harry said, smiling and holding Gina's hand.  Emily looked at Gina's hand and saw a diamond ring on her ring finger.  

            "I hate you!" Emily shouted at her father and ran out to the cul-de-sac.  Emily felt the tears come and ran behind the oak tree in the front yard, hoping that no one spotted her, but everyone playing Quidditch had heard her yell and saw her run out of the yard.  

            "Emily what's wrong?" Jenny asked.  Emily just started to cry.

            "I bet she found out," Aaron said.

            "Found out what?" John asked.

            "That our mom is going to marry her dad in December," Josh said.  

            "Oh," Sandy said, looking at the shaking Emily.  

            "Emily!" Harry shouted running out from the backyard.  Emily took one look at her father and ran up the stairs to her house, still clutching her kitten and locked herself in her room. 

A/N:  Yeah I know that was kind of long and boring.  But the next chapter Emily will be heading to Hogwarts so it should get more exciting.  Oh and I need help with deciding on the kitten's name.  Should it be Emerald, Pearl, or something else?  Please leave your suggestions in your reviews.  Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

            "Dad, I'm ready to go.  My trunk's all packed and ready to be taken down to Platform 9 and ¾," Emily said, finding her father in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet.  Emily had barely said two words to her father since the party and it had been a little over a month since she found out he was engaged.  

            "Ok, dear, but I want to tell you something before you leave," Harry said.

            "What is it Dad?" Emily said, taking a seat across the table from her father.

            "First of all I want to ask you something," Harry said.  "Why are you mad at me?"

            "What makes you think that?" Emily asked.

            "Well you only call me Dad when you are angry," Harry replied.

            "Then I guess I'm mad at you," Emily retorted.

            "Don't get that attitude with me," Harry said.

            "Sorry," Emily said, looking down at the table.  

            "Now as I was saying, I think you should know about what I read in the Daily Prophet last month," Harry said.

            "Ok," Emily said, looking up at her father.

            "Well you know that your mother was killed by Voldemort and about my youth with Voldemort," Emily nodded.  "He was put into Azkaban after your mother was killed.  He now has escaped with the help of the dementors and is running around England.  His death eaters are now back with him with the exception of a few.  And in today's paper it says that Fudge has disappeared and I think my suspicions have come true," Harry explained.  

            "What are your suspicions?" Emily asked curiously.  

            "I think Fudge has joined the death eaters.  That's why he put him in Azkaban, because he knew he would escape someday and then Fudge could join his side without any suspicion," Harry said.  

            "Why does Voldemort want to kill you so much?" Emily asked as her kitten jumped onto her lap.  She still hadn't found out a name for it.  

            "I don't know.  Maybe it's because I'm the boy who lived," Harry said.  "Oh and I want you to have this."  Harry handed Emily a heart shaped locket.  Emily picked it up and opened it.  On one side was a picture of her mother and father at their wedding day, waving at her happily and on the other side was a picture of Harry's parents on their wedding day, waving as well.  

            "Thanks, Dad," Emily said putting on the locket.

            "You're still mad at me?" Harry asked.  Emily ignored him and walked out of the room, placing her kitten in a whicker basket.  It started meowing and scratching.  

            "I'll let you out on the train," Emily whispered.  Harry grabbed her truck and put it in the trunk of a ministry car.  Parker and his family were already in it.  Emily sat down in the back with him, Hailey and Nadine, while Harry, Ron, Allison and the driver sat in front.  They drove in silence, except for Hailey and Allison sticking their tongues out at each other and calling each other names.  Finally they reached King Cross Station.  Ron, Harry, Parker, and Emily passed through the barrier, so they wouldn't attract too much attention.  Harry and Ron put their trunks in a back compartment and Harry kissed and hugged Emily goodbye.  Emily just waved, said goodbye to Ron and found an empty compartment on the train.  Parker soon joined her.  Andrew Longbottom soon joined them.  

            "Are you excited Emily?" Andrew asked.

            "Yeah I guess," Emily shrugged.  

            "What house do you want to get into?" Andrew asked.

            "The house my mother was in," Emily replied.

            "Weren't your parents in the same house?" Andrew asked.  Emily nodded.

            "I want to get into Gryffindor!" Parker said.

            "I can't decide which one I want to be in, either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Andrew replied.  

            "May I sit here?" a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses asked.  "Everywhere else is full."

            "Sure," Emily said, moving over so she could sit down.

            "I'm Rosie Black," the girl said.

            "Any relation to Sirius Black?" Parker asked.

            "Not that I know of," Rosie said. 

            "Oh, well I'm Emily Potter, that's Parker Weasley and that's Andrew Longbottom," Emily said. 

            "Are you Harry Potter's daughter?" Rosie asked.  

            "Yeah," Emily said.  

            "That's cool.  What house do you want to get into?" Rosie asked.  "I want to be in Gryffindor."

            "Me too," Andrew, Parker, and Emily said in unison.  "But I also wouldn't mind Ravenclaw," Andrew added.

            "Ravenclaw doesn't sound that bad, but I don't want to be in Slytherin," Rosie said.  

            "My uncle was, but he turned out to be nice and he wants his children to be in Gryffindor," Parker said.

            "Oh, that's good.  Did you hear that the Dark Lord has escaped from prison?!" Rosie exclaimed.

            "You mean Voldemort?" Emily asked.  Rosie, Parker and Andrew jumped.  

            "Emily, why did you have to say that?" Andrew asked.

            "Sorry, my Dad just says it all the time, so I find no reason not to say it," Emily replied, shrugging.  They then moved into a game of exploding snap.  They were disturbed by Zach and Angie.

            "Hey guys!" Zach said, making Parker jump and his cards exploded.

            "Zach!" Parker yelled.

            "Are you guys siblings?" Rosie asked, eyeing the red hair and freckles.

            "No, cousins," Parker replied.  Rosie nodded and started shuffling the cards again.

            "Are you guys ready?" Angie asked.  

            "Yeah," the four said in unison.  

            "Are you nervous?" Zach asked.

            "Don't say that, you will make them nervous," Angie said. Zach shrugged.  

            "Hopefully you'll get in Gryffindor like us," Zach said and headed back up the train.  "Angie, come quick!  Michael Jordan (LOL I thought that would be a cool name for Lee's child) has a tarantula!"

            "Coming!" Angie shouted.  "Have fun!"  She then turned on her heel and left the room.  

            "Are you still mad at your Dad?" Parker asked.

            "What do you think?" Emily retorted.  

            "I think you are," Parker replied.

            "How could you be mad at Harry Potter?" Rosie asked, astounded.

            "Easy!  When he decides to marry again, you'd feel the same way," Emily replied.

            "He's getting remarried?" Rosie asked.

            "Yeah," Emily said, and turned to stare out the window.  After a few minutes she turned back to her friends.

            "Rosie, who is your father?" Emily asked.

            "His name is Bob Black.  He was born here in England but when he was a year old his mother moved him to America.  She was friends with the Potter's and their death made her really upset.  She died when my Dad was in his final year, and he decided to come back to England to try and find his father.  He hasn't succeeded yet, but he did meet my Mom and once they married he stopped looking and opened a shop in Hogsmeade.  But we live outside of London," Rosie explained.  

            "Then do you think it's possible that Sirius is your grandfather?" Emily asked.

            "I've never heard of Sirius Black," Rosie replied.

            "Well he's my Dad's godfather, and I call him Grandpa Sirius.  But he's never mentioned about being married and having a kid, but you never know, he could of before he went to Azkaban," Emily suggested.  

            "He was in Azkaban?" Rosie asked.

            "Yeah, but he didn't commit the crime, he was framed.  In our Dad's seventh year he was found innocent and now he's been free for over ten years," Parker explained.  

            "Oh, what crime did they think he committed?" Rosie asked, interestedly.  

            "They thought he betrayed the Potter's, he was their secret keeper, and they also thought he killed wasn't it like thirteen muggles and Peter Petigrew.  But it was actually Pettigrew who was the secret keeper and killed all those people, but he was still found innocent!" Andrew explained.  

            "Why would he be found innocent if he actually killed all those people?" Rosie asked.

            "Because Fudge is a supporter of Voldemort," Emily said.  

            "He is?" Parker asked.

            "That's what my Dad thinks," Emily said.  

            "You're still calling him Dad, you must be angry with him," Parker said.  

            "I am," Emily said determinedly.  

            "We should be there soon," Andrew said.

            "I hope so, my stomach's growling," Rosie complained.

            "Mine too," Parker said.  There was a meowing sound from a whicker basket in the corner.

            "Who has a cat?" Rosie asked.

            "Oh I almost forgot about her!  She fell asleep and so I didn't take her out of the basket!" Emily said, picking up the kitten.  

            "She's so cute!  What's her name?" Rosie asked.

            "I don't know, why don't you name it," Emily suggested.

            "Ok, I'll tell you after I get food in my stomach.  I can't think on an empty stomach," Rosie said.

            "Ok," Emily said, putting the kitten back in the basket.  

            "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes!" The conductor said.  

            "We better get into our robes then," Rosie said.  

            "Yeah," Emily replied.  But instead she turned to stare out the window as Hogsmeade station drew closer and closer.  

            "Well this is my new life," Emily whispered.  

A/N:  I still can't decide what the name for the cat is.  But it will be decided in the next chapter.  So continue with those reviews and ideas of the cat's name.  How do you like it so far?  Is it still boring?  I think it is a little, but it should get better in the next few chapters.  Because, well they'll be in Hogwarts, and Hogwarts is always exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

            "Eww!  I got a vomit one!" Parker yelled out, finishing his last Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as the train slowed down.   Andrew, Emily, and Rosie burst into a fit of giggles.  

            "Leave your trunks on the train, they will be brought to your room's," The conductor said.  The prefects opened the doors and the students filed out. 

            "Firs' year' this way!" Hagrid shouted over the crowd.

            "Wow, he's tall!" Rosie exclaimed.  

            "Yeah, but he's really nice," Emily said.  The first years followed Hagrid down a path that led to the lake.  Emily gasped when she saw Hogwarts castle in the distance.  

            "It's beautiful," Rosie murmured.  Emily nodded and climbed into a boat with Andrew and Parker.

            "You know there's a monster in this lake," Andrew said, the moon casting an eerie look on his face.

            "Yeah, it's a giant squid, and they say when a student falls into the water, it eats them up!" Parker said, trying not to laugh.

            "You guys are so stupid," Emily said, as Andrew burst out laughing.  Rosie rolled her eyes.  

            "Rosie have you thought of a name for Emily's kitten yet?" Andrew asked.

            "No, I'm working on it," She said, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes.  They sat the rest of the way in silence.  They pulled in under the castle and Hagrid helped them jump out of their boats.  

            "Head up those stairs 'ight there," He pointed and the students walked up two by two up a long stairway into an empty room, where Professor McGonagall waited for them.  

            "Good evening first years, welcome to Hogwarts.  Now before we go into the sorting ceremony I must tell you a little about it…(this is where she explains it, but everyone knows how it goes) Now I'll be right back," She said, and left the students by themselves.  

            "How are we going to be sorted?" Rosie asked.

            "My Dad said a hat sorts you," Emily replied.

            "How can a hat sort you?" Rosie asked, but didn't have time for an answer.

            "Follow me," McGonagall said.  She placed a stool in front of the entire school and put a hat on top of it.  McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and began to call out names.  (I don't have the talent to make up an entire song, so just pretend)

            "Anders, Nicole," A short girl with brown hair walked over to the stool.  She placed the hat on her head and waited for about 30 seconds.  

            "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted and the Hufflepuff's cheered loudly.  

            "Avery, Brent," A tall boy with black hair walked forward.  

            "Slytherin!" The hat shouted and the Slytherin's cheered louder then the Hufflepuff's.  

            Azack, Sean, became a Ravenclaw and Bickley, Chris became a Slytherin and so on and so forth.  

            "Black, Rosie!" McGonagall said.  Rosie walked slowly forward and placed the hat on her head.  

            "Ah, I know just where to put you!  GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Rosie rushed over to the Gryfindor table.  And the sorting goes on down the line to Emily.  (Sorry, but I don't feel like making up names for all the new students.)  

            "Potter, Emily," McGonagall shouted and a hush went over the crowd.

            "Is that Harry's daughter?"  "Is she related to the boy who lived?" whispers went through the room.  

            "Ah, you have your mother's brains, but your father's courage and determination.  You would do well in two houses.  Now where shall I put you?" The hat asked.

            "Where my mother was," Emily thought.

            "Ah, but both your parents were in the same house," The hat said.

            "Anywhere but Slytherin," Emily thought.

            "But you would do well in Slytherin, just like your father would have.  No?  Ok then it is GRYFINDOR!" The hall burst with applause as Emily made her way to sit down next to Rosie.  Once the sorting was done the new Gryfindor's were: Mallory, Lauren, Rosie, Emily, Parker, Andrew, twin brothers named Turner and Tyler Zander, a boy named Grant Creevey, (Colin's son) and a girl named Kelly Gunderson.  Mallory and Lauren were deep in conversation with Turner and Tyler.  

            "I'm Kelly," Kelly said, holding her hand out to Rosie and Emily.

            "Hi, I'm Emily, and this is Rosie," Emily replied, shaking Kelly's hand.  

            "I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor.  I read all about it in Hogwarts a History.  I'm the only witch in my family," Kelly said excitedly.  

            "We all come from families of witches and wizards, but I'm not sure about those two," Rosie said.  

            "I don't know, I haven't talked to them at all, and we were in the same train compartment," Kelly said.  

            "Hey guys, this is Grant," Parker said, butting into their conversation.

            "Hi Grant," The three girls said, starting on their desserts.  

            "My Dad is a huge fan of yours," He said to Emily.  

            "Really now," Emily said, turning away and rolling her eyes.  

            "Yeah, my Dad gave me loads of pictures of him.  Can I take one of you?  He would love to see what Harry Potter's daughter looks like," Grant asked.

            "Um, not right this minute, I um…" Emily started.  

            "Prefects, would you lead the first years to their houses?" Dumbledore said.  

            "Thank you," Emily muttered and Rosie burst out laughing.  The first years all jumped up and followed their leaders.  (Ha!  That sounds like Elementary school!) 

            "Be careful of the stairs, they like to change," A tall boy prefect said as he lead the Gryffindor's up many stairways.  He led them down corridor after corridor until they came to a picture with a fat lady in a pink dress.  

            "Password," She said in a deep voice.

            "Flubbergust," The boy said and the portrait flew open.  Kelly gasped.

            "Wow!  This is beautiful," She whispered to Emily.  Emily nodded.

            "Girls' up that way, boy's up this way," The boy said and headed back out the portrait hole.  

            "Let's go check out our room!" Rosie said, dashing up the stairs.  Emily and Kelly followed, with Lauren and Mallory at their heels.  

            "I claim a window bed!" Lauren yelled running over and her trunk magically landed next to it.  

            "I want the one next to it!" Mallory shouted.  There was a soft meow on the bed next to the door.

            "I guess this one is mine," Emily laughed.  

            "Which one do you want Rosie?" Kelly asked.

            "I don't know, I want to be by Emily and so do you.  Let's flip for it," Rosie suggested.

            "Ok, I have a muggle coin in my pants pocket somewhere," Kelly said, searching her pockets.  "Found it!"

            "I call um heads!" Rosie said.  Kelly flipped the coin.

            "It's heads," She said, sounding a little disappointed.  Emily laughed as Kelly pouted and walked over to her bed.  "What's the cat's name?"

            "I don't know, Rosie wants to name her, because I can't decide," Emily explained.

            "Can I help her?" Kelly asked.

            "Sure," Rosie said, walking over to Kelly and sat down next to her on the bed.  They began discussing names.  

            "I'll be right back," Emily said and opened the door.  She leaned over the railing and stared down at the Gryffindor's now all in the common rooms and their dormitories.  

            "This is a pretty neat place," Parker said, coming up next to Emily.

            "Yeah, I like it already," Emily replied.

            "Me too, when do classes start?" He asked.

            "I think around nine," Emily said.  

            "Oh, have you got a name for your cat yet?" He asked.  

            "No, now Kelly is helping Rosie," Emily said.

            "Oh, do you think Rosie is related to Sirius?" Parker questioned.

            "I'm not sure, maybe I'll write Sirius and ask him if he ever had a kid," Emily said.  

            "Sounds like a good idea, when's your Dad getting married?" Emily's smile left her face and she glared at Parker.

            "He isn't!" Emily yelled and walked back into her room.  Parker frowned and headed down to the common room where his cousins were sitting around the fire.  

            "What's wrong?" Kelly asked, as Emily stormed into the room.

            "Nothing, I'm tired," Emily said.  "Night!"  And with that, she closed the curtains on her bed and cried herself to sleep, fully dressed with her white kitten curled up by her side.  

A/N: Well what'd you think?  I'm deciding between Luna, Emerald, and Pearl for the cat's name.  But if you have other ideas please tell me!  Because I can't decide what its name should be.  Is this boring?  Because if it is tell me and I'll try to make it more interesting.  Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

            Emily woke up, being whacked in the face by her kitten's tail.  Emily sighed and sat up, noticing the wet spot on her pillow.  

            "You really need a name," Emily said, scooping up her kitten and setting it down on the floor.  She opened her curtains to find the other girl's still sleeping with their curtains shut.  Emily put on a clean pair of robes, and putting her wrinkled robes in a basket by the door, where the house elves would come in and collect their laundry to wash.  The kitten meowed at Emily and jumped back on the bead.  "I wish I could speak cat, because then you could tell me what you'd like to be called." 

            "Emily, you're up already?" Rosie asked, opening her curtains and looking at her watch.  "It's only 6:30."

            "Then why are you up?" Emily asked.

            "Because I'm an early bird," Rosie replied.

            "Oh, I see.  Do you think breakfast is opened yet?" Emily questioned.

            "Dunno, let me change and we'll go find out," Rosie said, shutting her curtains once again.  A few minutes later Rosie emerged, to find Emily holding a toy mouse in front of her kitten.  The cat was trying to hit it and finally got it from Emily's grasp and ran under the bed with it.  Emily laughed.  

            "You're easily amused," Rosie said, starting to laugh.

            "Come on, we don't want to wake everyone else up," Emily said, opening the door and heading out.  The common room was empty except for a few other early birds.  Aaron was sitting in front of the fire with Paul.  Emily glared at him and headed through the portrait hole with Rosie.  They passed Penny coming out of the great hall.

            "Good morning!  You ready to start your lessons?" Penny asked.

            "No, we're ready to eat breakfast," Rosie said, rolling her eyes.

            "Then why'd you get up early, if you didn't want extra study time?" Penny asked, obviously shocked.  

            "We haven't even started classes yet!" Emily said, looking at Penny like she was crazy.

            "It never hurts to be ahead," Penny replied and stormed off.

            "Who is she?  She has red hair like Parker," Rosie asked.

            "She's Parker's older and annoying cousin, Penny," Emily said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  There were a few students from other houses eating breakfast at their tables, but Emily and Rosie were the only one's at the Gryffindor table.  At around seven Andrew came down with Grant asking him a million questions.

            "Make him go away," Andrew pleaded, when Grant headed back to Gryffindor tower for his camera.  Rosie started laughing.  

            "Oh, poor Andrew is tired of his little fan," Emily joked.

            "No, I'm sick of him.  All he does is ask questions.  Sure he might be a nice guy, but I mean come on!  He asks way to many questions and repeats himself over and over again," Andrew complained.  Rosie began to laugh harder.  Parker joined them a few minutes later; Grant was following him this time.  Emily glared at him and looked down at her plate of food.

            "Here's your schedule's," Mandy said handing them each a schedule.

            "Thanks Mandy," Emily said, looking up at Parker's cousin.  

            "Your welcome, have a good day!" She said and headed off down the table.  

            "Potions first!  I hear Snape favors the Slytherins," Parker said annoyed.  

            "Snape is biast!  That shouldn't be allowed at any school!" Emily said, speaking to Parker for the first time that day.

            "What do you mean biast?" Parker asked.

            "She means he favors the Slytherins," Rosie explained.

            "That's what I said!" Parker exclaimed.  Rosie shrugged.

            "Why didn't you guys wake me when you left?" Kelly demanded, sitting down next to Rosie.

            "Sorry, we thought you'd like to get some sleep," Emily replied.

            "Well next time wake me, what class do we have first?" Kelly asked.  

            "Potions," Andrew replied.

            "Oh that could be fun," Kelly said.

            "Don't count on it," Zach and Angie said, joining them at the table.

            "Are you sure you guys aren't brother or sister or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rosie asked.

            "I'm sure.  We've just known each other for ever!" Angie replied.  "Why you ask?"

            "Because you two are always together," Rosie said.  

            "Oh, well Snape hates Gryffindor's, but he might like you guys, since Emily's Dad did save him from Voldemort a few times over the past couple of years.  You know he was a death eater," Zach said.

            "Yeah I know," Emily said.  

            "What's a death eater?" Kelly asked.  Zach started to explain to her about Death Eaters and good ole Voldie.  Paul and Aaron came in and sat down on the other side of Zach and Angie.  Emily glared at Aaron and turned towards Rosie.

            "Should we go get our things for potions?" She suggested.

            "No way!  The mail hasn't even arrived yet!" Rosie replied.  Emily nodded and continued to stare at her plate.  

            "Mails here!" Andrew announced, pointing towards the ceiling were many owls were flying down with packages for their owners.  Hedwig who was getting on in her years landed next to Emily and nipped her affectionately on the ear. Emily took the package from Hedwig and gave her the rest of her breakfast.  Emily opened a book of Hogwarts a History and read the note from her father.

_Dear Emily,_

_    Your Grandparents thought you would like this for school.  I know your mother loved this book and found it to be very handy.  I hope you enjoy.  I miss you already.  Would you like to come to Gina and my wedding?  It's in October, two weeks before Halloween.  Aaron and Josh aren't coming because they don't want to miss school, but you may come if you'd like.  I would love it if you come.  Please send me your answer ASAP.  _

_Love,_

_Daddy_

            Emily crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor.  Rosie and Kelly stared at her oddly but didn't say anything.  Emily petted Hedwig, took out a quill and a paper napkin, wrote no on it and tied it around Hedwig's foot.

            "Bring that to Dad!" Emily said, angrily and stomped out of the Great Hall.  She passed Josh coming down the stairs and ignored him, forgetting to jump over the trap step.    "My leg is stuck!"

            "Here let me help you," Josh said, coming over and pulling Emily's leg out of the step.  "You gotta watch out for that step."

            "I know that!" Emily snapped.

            "Geeze!  Sorry, just trying to help," Josh said, turning around and heading towards the Great Hall.

            "Sorry, I'm just having a bad morning," Emily replied.

            "Oh did you get a note from you Dad?" Josh asked.  Emily nodded.

            "Yeah, I got one from Mom.  Your Dad's a great guy and I'm glad Mom is finally going to be happy.   Just think Emily, your Dad won't be so lonely any more," Josh said.

            "So I wasn't making my Dad happy!  I knew he never liked me!" Emily yelled and headed back up the stairs, almost forgetting to jump over the trick step.  

            " I never said that.  Emily you really have an attitude problem!" Josh yelled up the stairs.  Emily ignored him and ran back up to the common room passing Mallory and Lauren in front of the Portrait hole.

            "Hi Emily…ok I guess not," Lauren said as Emily ran through the Portrait hole and up to her room.  She ran into John on the stairway.

            "Whoa Emily slow down!" John said, grabbing Emily's shoulders.  Emily looked down at the ground and a single tear fell to the floor.   

            "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," John yelled to his friends.  They nodded and left the common room.  "Now what's wrong Emily?  You've been so different since the party."

            "Nothing, I need to get ready for Potions," Emily said, trying to get free from John's grasp.

            "Ok, fine Emily, but if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen," John said, and walked down the stairs.  Emily sunk down against the wall wiping the tears from her eyes.  

            "Emily, who was that?" Rosie asked, sitting down next to Emily.

            "Yeah, he was gorgeous!" Kelly said, joining them.

            "That's John.  He's Parker's cousin," Emily replied.

            "How many cousin's does Parker have?" Kelly asked.

            "Lots.  His grandparents had seven kids and they are all married," Emily explained.  

            "Oh, that would explain why we're always passing red-haired people in the hall," Rosie said.  Emily nodded.

            "Let's get ready for potions," Kelly suggested.  They stood up and grabbed their bags and headed down to the dungeons, barely making it in time for class.  They chose three seats in a row in front.  It turned out to be Gryffindor's on the left and Slytherin's on the right.  The Slytherin's scowled at them and one girl even through a fish spleen in their direction.  When Kelly went to throw it back, Snape walked in and glared menacingly at Kelly.  Kelly dropped the fish spleen on the table and shrunk down into her chair.  Snape went over all the rules and began to take roll.  When he got to Emily's name he looked up and scowled again.

            "Ah, if it isn't Miss Potter.  I don't want you to think you will be getting any special privileges just because your father is famous," Snape replied.  Emily looked at him like he was crazy.  "And don't give me that look or you will receive a detention!"  Emily nodded.

            "He's crazy," Rosie whispered.  Emily and Kelly nodded.  They continued with their lesson, learning about different types of potions and how they will be making them during this year.  Towards the end of the class Grant slipped Emily a book.

            "You left this at the table this morning," Grant whispered.  

            "Thanks," Emily said, taking the book and starting to put it in her bag.

            "No talking!  And I'll take this!" Snape said, whisking the book out of her hand.

            "That's mine!" Emily exclaimed.

            "You'll get it back, when you can be quiet for the hole hour and a half you are in here," Snape replied, with an evil grin on his face.  Emily glared at him and stormed out of the room when the bell rang.  

            "That's all he did!  He must have gone soft!"  Zach exclaimed when Parker told them at lunch about their day during Potions.    

            "You mean he can be worse?" Parker asked in disbelief.

            "Oh yeah, loads worse," Zach replied.  "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find someone."

            "Who?" Andrew asked with interest.

            "No one," Zach said and hurried off.

            "Where'd Zach go?" Angie asked joining them at the table.

            "No clue," Parker replied.  

            "Oh he's probably off to meet her," Angie said, helping herself to some stew.

            "Who is she?" Emily asked.

            "Oh Zach will tell you eventually," Angie said.  "Now I better go."  

            "Those two get weirder and weirder," Parker said.

            "You don't think they are going out, do you?" Andrew asked.

            "No way!  That'd be gross.  No I think they have boy friends and girlfriends," Parker said.  

            "Yeah, knowing them they'll probably sneak out at night to see them or something," Emily said.  She had decided to stop being mad at Parker.  

            "Yeah," Parker replied.  They continued with small talk during the rest of lunch and headed to the rest of their classes for that day.  That night in the common room, the six of them (They were unable to get Grant away) sat in front of the fire, playing exploding snap.  Emily's hand blew up and so she sat back on the couch watching her friends play.  She caught Josh staring at her across the room.  Emily sighed and got up to talk with him.  Josh was sitting with a bunch of his friends, working on homework.

            "I'm sorry about earlier, Josh," Emily said, ignoring the curious stares from his friends.

            "Sure you are, the next think I say, you'll blow back up at me, right?" Josh asked, not looking up from his homework.  

            "I was just having a bad morning, and I'm not sure I like the idea of getting brothers," Emily said quietly.

            "Well there's nothing I can do about that," Josh said and grabbed his homework and walked away.  Emily quickly left, because she was receiving glares from his friends.

            "Where'd you go?" Rosie asked, when Emily sat back down next to her.

            "I was trying to make amends with someone," Emily replied.

            "Oh with who?" Kelly asked.

            "My step-brother to be," Emily said.

            "Oh is it that cute brown haired boy in second year?" Kelly asked.

            "Is that all you think about?" Rosie asked.  Kelly nodded and began to laugh.

            "Have you thought of a name for my kitten yet?" Emily asked.

            "We're working on it.  We have some ideas, but can't decide which name is better," Rosie replied.  

            "Well hurry up!  I think she's starting to think her name is kitten," Emily said.

            "We're trying," Kelly said.  Emily smiled.  

            "So, Emily, you still mad at your Dad?" Andrew asked.

            "What do you think?" Emily asked, and left the room.

            "She really needs to work on her temper," Grant said, watching Emily head up the stairs to her dormitory.  

 A/N:  This was a little longer.  I hope you enjoy!  I still can't think of a name for the cat.  Thanks for all the suggestions.  I'm getting really good ones, but I still can't decided!  AH!  I don't know what to do. In the next chapter I'll pick my favorite top four or five and you guys can vote on the one you like the best and then I'll choose that one.  Keep the reviews coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

            Saturday came and most of the students in higher years were stuck with tons of homework to do.  The first years lucked out with just homework in Potions and Transfiguration.  Emily had just finished her homework and was putting it away when Rosie suggested that they take a walk around the grounds.  Emily agreed and Kelly joined them.  They headed down the stairs, jumping over the trick step and pulled open the big oak front doors.  Many students were enjoying the sunshine on this Saturday afternoon.  

            "Look!  The giant squid is sticking its tentacles out of the water!" Kelly exclaimed.  "Let's go see!"

            "You can go see, but there is no way I'm getting near that thing," Emily said, with a small shudder.

            "Ok, you want to come Rosie?" Kelly asked.

            "Sure, if you don't mind Emily," Rosie replied.

            "Nah, go on," Emily said and headed off to a tree towards the edge of the grounds.  Emily plopped herself under it, wishing she had Hogwarts a History to read.  "Stupid Snape!"  

            Emily sat watching the students doing homework in the grass, watching the Giant Squid, or just hanging out.  Emily sighed and leaned against the trunk.  Just behind her to her right was Hagrid's cabin.  Emily looked behind her to find Hagrid pulling out a giant crate.  Emily got up slowly to investigate.

            "Afternoon Emil'" Hagrid said.

            "Hi Hagrid, what's in that crate?" Emily asked.

            "Somethin' fo' the third year'" Hagrid replied.  

            "Oh, what is it?" Emily asked, interested.  

            "Then the surprise would be ruin'" Hagrid said.

            "But Hagrid, I'm not in third year.  I don't even have Care of Magical Creatures," Emily pointed out.

            "Well allrigh'" Hagrid gave in.  "These are niffers (Is that the thing that searches for the gold, because I'm too lazy to look it up in my book, so it's that black thing that looks for gold shiny stuff, k?)"

            "Oh, those are the things that like shiny stuff right?" Emily asked.

            "Yeah.  You're smar' fer yer age ye know" Hagrid replied.  

            "Thanks," Emily said blushing.

            "Ye, goin to yer father's weddin?" Hagrid asked.  "I'm lucky I get that Saturday off."

            "No!  I wouldn't be caught dead there!" Emily said and ran off.  

            "Nice ter see ya Emily!  Come visit me soon!" Hagrid yelled after her.  Emily ran up the front stops, knocking Josh over as he came out with some of his friends.  

            "Sorry," Emily said, helping him pick up his books he dropped.

            "It's ok, but why are you always running?" He asked.

            "I'm not," Emily replied.

            "Yeah, you are, you're always running from something.  Whenever someone mentions your Dad you go crazy," Josh said, taking the books she was handing him.

            "I do not!" Emily said, getting angry.

            "Fine, be in denial," Josh said and stormed off.  Emily glared at the back of his head and opened the front doors.  She found many students standing around a bulletin board.  

            "Emily!  The first Quidditch game is November 1st!" Parker said excitedly, when he spotted her heading up the stairs.

            "That's great," Emily said and continued up the stairs.

            "Parker, you have got to give up on her.  Look at all these fine girls," Andrew said, finding Parker staring at the spot Emily just left from.  

            "I can't help it," Parker said and headed outside.  Andrew shrugged and followed him.  Grant was right behind them, holding up his camera, taking pictures left and right.  Emily gave the password and ran into the common room.  It was now pretty much empty, except for a few people who didn't want to go outside.  Emily walked past Mallory and Lauren sitting on a couch deep in conversation with Turner and Tyler.  Emily walked up to her dormitory to find Hedwig and her kitten meowing and hooting at each other.

            "Be nice you two," Emily said, moving her kitten aside and taking the note from Hedwig.  

            _Dear Emily,_

_                 Well I hope to see you at Christmas then.  I'll send you a picture of the wedding day.  I hope you are enjoying your new book.  Please write me soon.  _

_            Love always,_

_            Dad_

            "Yeah right," Emily said, and crumpled up the letter.  "Sorry Hedwig, I don't have anything for you to bring back to Dad.  He'll figure it out for himself that I'm mad at him."  Hedwig hooted and flew out the open window.  The kitten whacked Emily on the arm.

            "Oh you want to play do you?" Emily said, starting to laugh.  The kitten meowed and licked Emily on the arm.  

            "There you are Emily!" Rosie said, opening the door.  

            "Why'd you leave and not tell us?" Kelly demanded.

            "Sorry, I just needed to think on my own.  But as you can see, that didn't work to well," Emily said, pointing at the kitten playing with her hand.  "Have you guys thought of a name for her yet?"

            "Yes and no," Rosie said.

            "What do you mean?" Emily asked, taking the kitten into her lap.

            "Well we've narrowed it down to three names, but we won't tell you until we've decided.  We promise by the end of next week your kitten will have a name," Kelly explained.

            "Ok, good," Emily said, as her kitten curled up and fell asleep in her lap.  

            "Are you hungry?" Kelly asked after about ten minutes of silence.

            "Yeah, what time is it?" Emily asked as her stomach growled.

            "It's 5:30," Rosie said, looking at her watch.  

            "Let's go down and see what we can get before six," Emily suggested, moving the sleeping cat onto her pillow.

            "Ok," Rosie and Kelly said in unison.

            They three girls wandered down the stairs into the common room.  Lauren and Mallory were now sitting much closer to Turner and Tyler.  

            "They are way to young for boyfriends yet," Rosie whispered.

            "That's for sure," Kelly replied in a whisper.  Emily laughed and opened the back of the portrait.  When she opened it she was face to face with Aaron and Paul.  

            "Hey Emily," Paul said.

            "Hi," Emily replied.  

            "Hi," Aaron said to Emily.  Emily ignored him and headed out into the corridor with Rosie and Kelly at her heels.

            "That was rude of you," Kelly said.

            "I know," Emily replied.

            "Then why didn't you say anything to him?" Rosie asked.

            "Yeah he was so hot!" Kelly said.

            "You think everyone is hot!" Rosie said.  

            "Do not!"

            "Do to!"

            "Do not!"

            "Do too!"

            "Guys we aren't here to argue," Emily said.  

            "Sorry," Rosie and Kelly said in unison.  They walked in silence the rest of the way down, well at least Emily thought they were waling in silence.  Kelly and Rosie kept arguing in whispers behind Emily's back.  During supper Emily at in silence.  

            "Emily, what's wrong?" Parker asked, sitting down next to her.  

            "Oh nothing," Emily said after a few moments of silence.

            "Well something must be wrong, because you usually have loads to say," Parker said.

            "No I don't," Emily argued.

            "Emily let's not fight again.  Did you ever write Sirius?" Parker questioned.

            "Oh I totally forgot!  I'll go write him tonight," Emily replied.

            "Oh I want to help too.  I'm so interested in finding out if he's related to Rosie," Parker said.

            "What about me?" Rosie asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

            "Oh we're going to write Sirius and see if you have any relation to him," Parker explained.

            "Oh, ok," Rosie said, and went back to talking to Kelly.  

            "Ok, what else should I write?" Emily asked Parker later that night in the common room.  

            "Um, tell him about Rosie's Dad," Parker suggested.

            "Ok, sounds good," Emily replied.  

            "Read it out loud when you're done," Rosie said, from across the table.  

            "Rosie, it's your move," Kelly said.  They were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess.  

            "Can do," Emily said, writing quickly on her parchment.

            "Guys make him leave me alone!" Andrew cried, hurrying over to the table.  Grant was right behind him asking him a million questions again.  Parker laughed and turned back to the letter he was helping Emily with.  

            "And how old is your wizarding family?  Is your Dad that really clumsy guy?  Are you clumsy too?  Who's your Mom?  Was she in this house?"  Grant asked.  

            "Grant, I don't mean to be rude, but ask one question at a time and no more tonight!  You've already asked me a hundred!" Andrew said, sitting down in a chair.

            "Ok," Grant said, shrugging and heading over to Turner and Tyler.  

            "Yuk!  Look at them.  They are practically sitting in their laps," Kelly said, looking up from her game at Mallory and Lauren.  

            "Who cares," Emily said.  

            "I play winner," Andrew said, happier this time.  

            "K," Rosie said.  

            "Done," Emily said, setting down her quill.

            "Well what are you waiting for?  Read it!" Rosie commanded.  

            _Dear Grandpa Sirius,_

_                I'm enjoying Hogwarts immensely, I just don't like the idea of Dad marrying Gina.  I have been a little rude to her boys.  Ok well extremely rude, but I'll try harder to be nice to them.  Oh and I met this girl in my house, she's also a first year and her name is Rosie Black.  Do you by any chance know if you are related to her?  Her father's name is Bob Black and his mother was friends with Dad's parents.  He moved to America about the time you were put in Azkaban, his mother died when he was in his final year of school and when he graduated he moved back to England and opened up a shop in Hogsmeade.  I was just curious and if you were by any chance married before this or had kids please tell me, because I would love to know!  Please write me soon.  I miss you!  Tell Remus I say hi!  _

_            Love,_

_Emily  (Oh and Parker says hi)_

           "Sounds good, I'll go take it up to the owlery," Rosie said.  

            "Ok," Emily said and handed her the letter.  Rosie returned a few minutes later to find that she had lost her chess game because Kelly decided to play without her.  Andrew was now playing.  Rosie glared at Kelly but then burst out laughing.  At about 11 the five went up to their dormitories and went to bed.  Emily went to bed that night with her heart much lighter, but she still cried herself to sleep.  

A/N:  Well what'd you think?  I put all the cat names I like in a hat and drew out three.  Now you have to vote on which one you like best and that name will be it.  If I get a tie I'll put that tie in the hat and pick out a name.  Then names are Pearl, Emerald, and Angel.  Take your pick and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:  Well this is the chapter you get to find out what the cat's name is.  Thanks for all the reviews!  You guys make me feel so special!  I'm getting writer's block right now so it might be some time before I get the next chapter up.  So please read and review and tell me what ya think!  Sorry it's so short!

Chapter 10 

Emily woke up early Monday morning and picked up her tiny white kitten and carried it down to the common room, still in her pajamas.  She wandered down to the fire and was about to sit down when she saw Angie and Michael kissing in a chair across the room.  She put her kitten down and walked over to them.  She cleared her throat loudly and put her hands on her hips.   They pulled apart and stared at her, turning a bright crimson.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Emily demanded.

            "Oh, nothing," Angie said, getting up.  "I better go get ready."

            "Were you here all night?" Emily asked.

            "No," Michael said quickly.

            "Then why are you here so early?" Emily asked.

            "You're only a first year, we don't need to listen to you," Angie said walking away.

            "Oh, but I'm sure you're father would love to hear what you've been doing!  You're only 13!" Emily said.

            "D-don't tell my Dad!  P-please!" Angie begged.

            "Ok, I'll tell your Mom," Emily replied.

            "She'll kill me!" Angie said.

            "Then tell me why you're here," Emily said.

            "Just tell her," Michael said.

            "Ok fine, but you tell her," Angie said, turning around to face Michael.

            "Ok, well every morning we come down her to make-out.  We don't want to do it in front of everyone," Michael replied.

            "What if you guys went too far?" Emily asked, putting her hands on her hips again.

            "You sound like my mother," Angie said.  Emily rolled her eyes and turned around.  

            "Don't let me catch you doing that again.  You're too young," Emily said.

            "But you're not too young to have an admirer," Michael said starting to laugh.  Emily whirled around.

            "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

            "Don't tell her Michael, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone," Angie said.

            "Ok fine," Michael said and took Angie's hand.  They walked back up the stairs and headed to their rooms.

            "Wait!  You can't just leave and not tell me!" Emily yelled after them.

            "Sorry Em, but we can't," Angie said.  Emily glared at them and searched around for her kitten.  She found her cleaning herself on one of the couches.  Emily picked her up and headed back into her room.  Once the door was closed Parker came out of the shadows.  He wiped his forehead and sighed.

            "Thank you Angie," He whispered and went back into his room.

***

            "And they didn't tell you who it was?" Kelly asked, as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

            "No," Emily said sadly.

            "Wow, this is big!  Emily has a crush!" Rosie said.

            "That's not fair!  I'm the boy-crazy one!" Kelly complained.  Emily laughed. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.  When the boys had joined them Rosie decided to ask them if they knew who Emily's admirer was. 

            "Hey do you guys happen to know who Emily's admirer is?" Rosie asked with a smile.  Andrew and Parker shook their heads and looked down at their plates but Grant nodded.

            "I know who it is!" He said happily.

            "Oh please tell!" Kelly said, looking up from her breakfast.

            "Ok its P," He began but at that moment Parker put his hand over his mouth.  He then dragged him from the room.  Emily looked at him like he was crazy.

            "What was that about?" She asked Andrew.

            "Obviously he thought the admirer had the right to tell you himself," Andrew said quickly.  Emily shrugged and went back to eating.  Rosie and Kelly looked at Parker funny and then back to Andrew.  

            "What do you have first today?" Parker asked coming back into the Great Hall.

            "Potions," Andrew said with a sigh.

            "Maybe I'll get my book back!" Emily said hopefully.

            "I doubt it," Kelly said.  

            "Have you guys thought of a name for my kitten yet?" Emily asked.

            "Yes we have," Rosie replied.

            "Well?" Emily asked.

            "Angel, we pick Angel," Kelly replied.

            "Angel, I like that," Emily said after a few moments.  

            "Come on!  We'll be late for potions," Parker said.  They all followed him out of the Hall.  Emily was walking ahead with Grant, who was asking her question after question.

            "Did you know your Dad was famous?  Did you know that makes you famous?  Do you know why your Dad quit Quidditch?" He asked.  Emily decided it would be best to ignore him.  

            "We know your secret Parker," Rosie whispered.

            "What?" Parker asked, trying not to blush.

            "You like Emily," Kelly whispered.

            "Who told you?" Parker asked quickly.  "I-I mean What?"  Kelly started to laugh.

            "I didn't I swear," Andrew replied quickly.

            "We figured it out for ourselves," Rosie replied.  Parker blushed again and headed into the Potions classroom.

***

                        _Emily was walking down a long passage with a million doors all around her.  The passage went on forever.  Emily looked around and saw pictures of people dying or being tortured on he doors.  Emily gasped and tried to head back the way she came, but for some reason she couldn't turn around.   Emily felt a hand grab her from behind and she tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice._

_            Emily was dragged into a dark room that seemed like a dungeon.  Emily looked around and saw something that mad her scream out in freight only her voice wouldn't come.  She was staring at a man with red eyes and gray skin.  He had a pet snake by his feet and he appeared to be talking to it.  The weird thing was that Emily could understand what he was saying._

_            "You'll get to eat her soon, don't worry," The man laughed evilly._

_            "I hope ssso," The snake hissed. The man laughed again. _

_            "Bring her closer," The man said to the man who was holding Emily.  He dragged Emily forward._

_            "Here you are Master," The man squeaked.  Emily had heard that squeaky voice before.  Emily tried to turn around and look into his eyes.  She had seen those eyes before.  _

_            "You!" She cried out, finding her voice.  _

_            "M-me?" The man squeaked._

_            "You're the one who betrayed my grandparents and who framed Grandpa Sirius!" Emily said._

_            "Very good girl," The cold voice said.  Emily turned around and looked into those red eyes.  She felt her heart leap to her throat.  _

_            "I-I've s-seen y-you b-before," She stammered._

_            "Ah, and tell me where, I'd like to know before I kill you," He said laughing cruelly._

_            "I-I d-don't r-remember," Emily stuttered.  _

_            "Well easier for me, get her Nagini!" He yelled._

_            "N-no!  Leave me alone," Emily shouted.  The snake stopped and stared at her._

_            "Ssshe sspeakss parceltoungue!" the snake shouted out in surprise.  _

_            "Kill her!" The man yelled.  The snake advanced and set out to strike Emily._

"Emily!" Rosie said shaking her awake.  "We're still in class."  Emily was about to scream out loud.  Snape walked by and glared at her.

            "You must not want that book back Miss Potter and if I catch you sleeping in my class again you will receive a detention!" Snape said walking away.  Emily blushed as the Slytherins all laughed at her.  Snape didn't bother to tell them to be quiet.  

            "Emily what were you dreaming about?" Kelly whispered.

            "I'm not sure, but it was terrible, and now I have a headache," She said, rubbing her head.

            Over at the ministry Harry sat up at his desk where he had fallen asleep.  He clutched his scar.

            "Emily!  I must warn Dumbledore!" He shouted, running over to his fireplace.  


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:  Well here's the next chapter!  I hope you enjoy!  And thanks for all the reviews!"

Chapter 11 

            "Harry!  Nice to see y…What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as Harry's head popped into his fireplace.

            "The Dream!  Emily!  Pettigrew!  Voldemort!  Dungeon!" Harry choked out.

            "Harry slow down, what about a dream?  You haven't had these dreams in awhile," Dumbledore said.

            "When Emily was younger we used to have the same dreams.  I'm not sure if she still does, but I stopped giving her the dreamless sleep potion a few years ago.  I had a dream today where Emily was walking down the dungeons and Pettigrew grabbed her.  He led her to Voldemort and Voldemort set Nagini on her.  Emily's a Parseltongue!  What if she had that dream?  Dumbledore, these dreams always mean something," Harry explained.

            "Harry, I'll do what I can.  I'll have Emily come talk to me, but I won't be able to get anywhere unless she tells me herself that she had this dream.  If she didn't then either she's lying or really didn't have it.  I'll send for her right now," Dumbledore replied.

            "Thank you!  Tell her I love her," Harry said.

            "I will, but I don't think she's in a mood to hear about you," Dumbledore said slowly.

            "She's still mad at me?" Harry asked.  Dumbledore nodded.

            "Harry, I'll talk to her and I'll let you know what happens.  Harry I don't know all the answers," Dumbledore replied.

            "I know," Harry said, a little disappointed.  "Goodbye."

            "Bye Harry," Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

***

            "Professor Snape, sir," Penny said, stepping into the dungeon classroom.

            "You better have a good reason for interrupting my class," Snape said angrily.

            "Sir, I have come to get Emily Potter.  Professor Dumbledore wants to see her," Penny said quietly.

            "Miss Potter!  Leave my classroom now!" Snape yelled.  Emily gathered her books up quickly and left the room quickly.  She stopped at the door.

            "Can I have my book back?" Emily asked.

            "Leave!" Snape shouted.  Emily followed Penny quickly.

            "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore wants to see me?" Emily asked.

            "You call him Professor Dumbledore," Penny said stiffly.

            "Ok, do you know why Professor Dumbledore wants to see me?" Emily asked again.

            "No idea," Penny said, leading her to a stone gargoyle.  "Here's his office."

            "How do I get in?" Emily questioned.

            "You say a password," Penny replied.

            "What's the password?" Emily continued to ask.

            "It's some kind of candy, but I don't remember what.  I better get back to my class.  Goodbye," Penny said with a smile.  

            "You do too know the password!" Emily yelled after her.

            "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Penny said.  She turned, smiled at Emily and walked off.

            "Great!  Some kind of candy.  Like I'm going to shout candy names at a stone Gargoyle!" Emily said angrily.  "Hmm, what kind of candy would it be?  A muggle candy or a wizard candy?  Great!  What am I going to do?  Umm.  Chocolate Frog?" Emily asked.  The Gargoyle stayed still.  

            "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!  Peppermint Imps!" Emily continued naming off a million wizard candies.  "Fine how about a muggle candy?  Skittles?  Lemon Drops?" Emily said, kicking the Gargoyle.  It opened at Lemon Drops and she almost fell into his office.  Emily shrugged and walked up the spiral staircase.  She knocked on the door, looking around at his beautiful office.  

            "Come in," Dumbledore said.  Emily walked in slowly.  "Take a seat."  Emily sat down in front of the Professor.  

            "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Emily said after a few moments on silence.

            "Yes, I had a matter to discuss with you," Dumbledore replied.  Emily looked at him with a quizzical look.  What had she done that would make Dumbledore talk with her.

            "Did I do anything wrong?" She asked worriedly.

            "On the contrary.  I just wanted to ask you if you had any strange dreams lately," Dumbledore said with a smile.  

            "Dreams?  What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking at Dumbledore strangely.

            "You're father informed me that he had a dream with Voldemort in it.  When you were younger you tended to have the same dreams as your father.  I was just curious if you had this dream as well," Dumbledore replied.

            "Why would my father care?" Emily asked angrily.

            "Harry is a good man Emily.  He loves you very much.  Now will you please tell me if you had any dreams?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

            "Why would I want to have anything the same as my father?" Emily asked.

            "Emily calm down," Dumbledore said.

            "Professor sir, May I please leave.  I have classes to attend," Emily said after a few minutes.

            "Good day Emily.  Please tell me if you have any strange dreams that make your head spin," Dumbledore said as Emily got up to leave.  Emily nodded and left quickly.  She rushed out of his office, down the spiral staircase and out through the Gargoyle, almost running into Professor McGonagall.  

            "Slow down Miss Potter!" McGonagall yelled after her.

            "Sorry Professor," Emily yelled back and rushed off to Charms.  She walked in quietly and took her seat at the front of the room, sitting between Rosie and Kelly.

            "What did Dumbledore want?" Rosie whispered.

            "He wanted to know if I had any strange dreams," Emily replied.

            "That's weird," Kelly replied.

            "Yeah, but Penny acted even weirder when she led me to his office," Emily replied.

            "Young ladies, would you please pay attention!" Flitwick said.  They blushed and took out some parchment to take notes.  

***

            "What was your dream about?" Rosie asked once they were seated in the Great Hall for supper.  

            "That's the strange part, I can't remember anything about it now," Emily replied.

            "Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

            "I'm positive, all I remember is a dark room, a snake, and three people," Emily said.

            "That's odd, maybe you'll have it again," Rosie said, even though she knew Emily probably wouldn't.

            "Oh, but we found out who likes you," Kelly said, changing the subject.

            "You did?" Emily asked.

            "Yup," Rosie said with a smile on her face.

            "Well who is it?" Emily asked.

            "It's P…" Kelly began, but at that moment Emily clutched her head.

            "My head!  It hurts so bad," Emily whined, rubbing her forehead.

            "You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Rosie suggested.  Emily got up slowly and walked out of the hall, still clutching her forehead.

            "You guys promised not to tell," Parker said after Emily had left.

            "Sorry, we forgot," Kelly replied.  Parker glared at them and took a drink from his goblet.  Emily wandered up the stairs and through the corridors.  She passed room after room, almost to the Hospital wing.  She passed a slightly ajar door and stopped when she heard her name mentioned.

            "Potter's daughter, you want me to take her?" Squeaked a voice Emily had heard before, but couldn't remember where.  

            "Yes, Halloween will be the perfect time," A cold voice replied.

            "But, what if Dumbledore finds out?" The voice squeaked again.

            "We'll be long gone by the time he finds her missing," The cold voice laughed evilly.  Emily paled, her head was pounding even harder then before.  

            "Take me?  Why me?" She thought.  Then the sudden fear of being caught raced through her body.  She rushed down the hall and up more stairs, then stopped in midstep, halfway up to the library. 

            "Dumbledore," She whispered and rushed back the way she came.  She ran quickly past the door and back down into the entranceway, clutching her head.  She ran as fast as she could up to the stone Gargoyle and collapsed before she could mutter the password.  Dumbledore seeing her leave the Great Hall, decided to follow her and found her lying motionless on the ground in front of his office.  


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

            Dumbledore quickly carried her to the Hospital Wing and handed her over to Madam Pomfrey.  

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she shut the curtains around Emily's bed.

            "I think it has something to do with Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.  Madam Pomfrey flinched at the sound of his name.  

            "But how would it affect her?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

            "Just like it affected her father, it's in her blood," Dumbledore said.  

            "Poor thing, I'll go give her some potion to revive her sooner," Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying away to her office.

            "And I will contact Harry," Dumbledore replied and hurried to his fireside.

***

            "What do you mean?" Harry asked, jumping up off of his couch.

            "I found her outside of my office, we can't ask her anything until she wakes up," Dumbledore replied.

            "Can't we use the truthful potion?" Harry asked.

            "I want to be able to trust her," Dumbledore said.

            "But what if she doesn't tell the truth?" Harry questioned.

            "I think she will," Dumbledore said.

            "I'll be there in five minutes," Harry replied and ran out of his front door.  

***

            Harry sat by Emily all night long.  She didn't wake until morning and no one was allowed to visit her.  She kept hearing the voice of those two men planning to kidnap her.  She sat up and saw her father sleeping in a chair by her bed.  She glared at him and went to get up.

            "Oh no you don't," Madam Pomfrey said, coming over with a steaming goblet.  "Drink this."  Emily did as she was told, hoping that her father wouldn't wake up.  Emily shuddered at the nasty taste of the drink.

            "What was that?" Emily asked, making a face.

            "It was a potion to help give you your strength back.  I be your anxious to talk to your father, so I'll leave you two alone," She said, and went back into her office.  Emily looked at a clock on the wall and saw that classes would be starting in a half hour.  She decided she'd better get up and get ready when her father awoke.  

            "Emily, where do you think you're going?" Harry asked, spotting his daughter climbing out of bed.  Emily didn't answer and just continued.  "Emily, you need to rest today, get back in bed."  Emily looked at him and obeyed rather reluctantly.  

            "Emily, please talk to me," Harry begged.  Emily glared at Harry and turned to look out the window.  "Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll go off to work.  I love you Emily."  With that Harry stood up and left the Hospital Wing.  He was hoping Emily would call after him, but she was still staring out the window when he turned at the door.  He sighed and headed down the long corridors.  Emily burst into tears when she heard the door close and turned to look at the empty Hospital Wing.  

            "You are just like your father, school has been going on barley two weeks and you are already in the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey, said laughing slightly.

            "I need to see Dumbledore!" Emily said.  

            "You need to rest, you can see Dumbledore later," Madam Pomfrey said and headed back into her office.  Emily found her robes hanging up on a coat stand next to her bed.  She dressed quickly and slipped out of the room.  She ran down the corridor, not putting on her shoes until she was well away from the Hospital Wing.  She rushed right to Dumbledore's office, putting her hair back in a ponytail as she ran.  

            "Lemon Drop," She breathed, clutching a stitch in her chest.  She ran into the room and up the spiral staircase as the Gargoyle jumped aside.

            "Professor Dumbledore I need to tell you something!" Emily said, opening his office door without knocking.  She stopped in the doorway to find her father and Dumbledore talking.  "Never mind."  Emily ran back down the spiral staircase.  

            "Emily!" Harry yelled as she slipped through the Gargoyle.  Emily rubbed the tears from her eyes and headed back up to the Hospital Wing.

            "Where did you go?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.  

            "No where," Emily said, and climbed back into her bed.  

            "Here's some breakfast, eat up, you want to have all your strength back so you can go to classes tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Emily a tray of food.  

            "Madam Pomfrey, do you know what made me collapse?" Emily asked, not touching her food.

            "No dear I'm afraid I don't, but once you tell Dumbledore and I about what you wanted to talk to him about last night, I'm sure I'll have some idea of what caused it," Madam Pomfrey replied.

            "Do you think it has anything to do with why my father's scar used to hurt him?" Emily asked.

            "Could be, now eat up," Madam Pomfrey said, leaving her alone once again.  Emily sighed and nibbled her food.  Dumbledore came into the Hospital wing a half hour later and sat down next to Emily.

            "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked kindly.

            "Nothing," Emily replied.

            "Then will you answer one question?" Dumbledore asked.  Emily nodded.  "Why were you running at full speed towards my office last night?"

            "My head was hurting," Emily replied.

            "Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.  

            "Well…um…yes," Emily said.  

            "Very well, rest up and you can come down to supper tonight," Dumbledore said, standing up to leave.  

            "Ok," Emily said, turning to stare back out the window.

            "And Miss Potter, remember, in the end everything is going to be ok, and if it's not ok, then it's not the end (Anonymous quote)" Dumbledore said and left the wing.  Emily pondered this for a few minutes and turned back to the window. 

            "Yeah right," She thought and leaned back against her pillows.

***

            "Emily, what happened to you?" Rosie asked as Emily joined them at the Gryffindor table.  

            "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us visit you," Kelly said.  

            "It was really weird, but I don't feel like talking about it.  All I really remember is collapsing in front of Dumbledore's office," Emily replied.  Parker looked at her disbelievingly but didn't say anything.

            "Well I hope you feel better now, Angel sure missed you," Rosie said, helping herself to more potatoes.  Emily smiled and took a long drink from her goblet.  Later that evening Emily sat in front of the fire, with Angel on her lap and shuddered at the thought of that cold voice again.  Emily had been hearing it in her head, ever since she collapsed; it was all she had heard in her dreams.  Angle purred on her lap and fell asleep.  

            "Are you ok?" Parker asked, sitting down next to her.

            "Yes I'm fine," Emily said quickly.

            "I wish I could believe you, but I don't," Parker replied.

            "Why don't you believe me?" Emily asked.

            "Because I can tell when you're lying, you always answer quickly, and don't look the person in the eyes," Parker said.  Emily looked at him and glared.  "And don't glare at me, when you know I'm right."  This made Emily glare even more.  

            "How do you know you're right Parker Weasley!?" Emily yelled.  

            "Gosh Emily, I liked you better before we started school," Parker said, and got up.  Emily glared at him and decided to head up to her dormitory.  She stomped up the stairs, carrying Angel in her arms.  Emily set her cat down on her bed and pulled the curtains around her.  She slipped into her pajamas and curled up under the covers. 

            "I hate them all," She said angrily and fell asleep, with her heart heavy.  Emily awoke the next morning, with her heart still heavy.  She sighed and got up out of bed.  The other girls were still sleeping.  Emily dressed quickly and headed down into the common room.  Angie and Michael left when they heard Emily coming down the stairs.  Emily was about to tell them off, but decided against it.  To her surprise Rosie was sitting in front of the fire.  She had tears in her eyes.  Emily sat down beside her and looked at her curiously.

            "What's wrong?" Emily asked.  

            "I got this letter, when I woke up this morning," Rosie began.  Emily nodded and Rosie continued.  "Last night my Dad came home from work to find the Dark Mark above our home.  He k-killed my Mom!"  Rosie put her hands over her face and began to cry, her whole body shaking.  

            "Rosie, I'm so sorry," Emily said, trying to comfort her.

            "It's ok, but I miss her so much!  Her funeral is this coming weekend, I'm going to it," Rosie said, after she had calmed down a bit.  

            "Then you'll get to say goodbye, I never really said goodbye to my Mom.  She was already in the ground when I understood what had happened," Emily said.  Rosie nodded and ran out of the room as a fresh wave of tears started flowing down her cheeks.  Emily felt like crying too, but decided her problems weren't as important as Rosie's were.  Emily got up slowly and went into her dormitory to see if she could do anything else to comfort her.  

A/N:  I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter.  I'll try to get the next one much longer. Oh and I have another story, it's a prequel to this story.  It's called Happily Ever After.  You can read it if you want to.   Thanks for all the reviews!  I hope you liked this chapter.  Now please review!  J


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

                        Rosie left on Friday after lessons to go to her Mother's funeral.  Rosie was known to burst into tears at any moment for the rest of that week.  Her friends couldn't comfort her.  Once it was time to leave for the funeral, she seemed a little happier, and her tears stopped for a moment.  Emily was hoping that she would be ok and get through this.  Emily had had many people there for her when her Mother died and she hoped that Rosie would let her be there for her.  Kelly had cried when she found out the news, but was happy that she was allowed to take time off of school to go to her funeral.  

            Emily was wandering up the stairs to her common room after dinner on Friday night.  She was in a better mood, besides the fact that she hadn't been talking to Parker.  She walked down the hall and found that she was in the same hallway that she had been in when she had heard those cold, evil voices.  Emily shuddered and quickened her pace.  She noticed the same door was ajar, and wished she had told Dumbledore, but then her anger got the best of her.  

            "Anyone who is a friend of my father shouldn't be trusted," She thought angrily.  

            Emily continued down the hallway, almost running by the ajar door.  She ran up to her common room and said the password.  The Fat Lady swung open and Emily climbed into her common room.  Angie was sitting on Michael's lap and Zach had a girl sitting on his lap.  Emily shook her head and found Penny crying in a corner, sitting by herself.  People had been ignoring her lately.  It seemed that Penny had gotten a much worse attitude problem then Emily.  Emily walked slowly over to Penny and sat down across from her at the table she was sitting at.  

            "What's wrong Penny?" Emily asked quietly.

            "You wouldn't care," Penny said, looking up from the table.  There was a puddle where her head had been bowed.

            "I do care," Emily said.

            "Why do you want to listen, when everyone else is avoiding me?" Penny demanded.

            "Because I think we have some things in common.  You and I both seem to be having problems with our friends and our attitudes," Emily said slowly.

            "Oh, so you're saying I have an attitude problem?" Penny asked angrily.

            "No, I wasn't saying that," Emily began.

            "Yes you were!  You're just like everyone else!" Penny said, glaring at Emily.  She then stood up and ran up to her dormitory, with a bunch of tissues in her hand.  Emily felt her heart grow heavy again and slumped back into her chair.  She closed her eyes and thought.  She was thinking about nothing in particular when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  Emily looked up to find Kelly standing over her.

            "Are you sleeping?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

            "No, just thinking," Emily replied.

            "About what?" Kelly asked.  

            "Nothing in particular," Emily said.

            "Something's bothering you," Kelly said.

            "No, nothing is," Emily said rather quickly.

            " I know something is bothering you.  I wish you would just tell me, friends tell each other things and I'm sorry to say this but you haven't been acting much like a friend to me this week.  You and Rosie have become good friends, but I feel like you don't really want to be friends with me," Kelly said.

            "I'm sorry Kelly.  I've just had a lot on my mind," Emily replied.

            "We all have a lot on our minds from time to time, and I have no idea what's going through your head right now, but I want to be there for you, friends help each other out," Kelly said.

            "I know, but I just don't think I should tell you this before I tell Dumbledore," Emily said.

            "Well tell Dumbledore now, Emily.  If it's something bad, you have got to tell him!" Kelly replied.

            "He probably wouldn't care, it's just about me is all," Emily said, sitting up in her chair.

            "Dumbledore would care.  He cares about everything that happens to all of us students," Kelly said.

            "I know, but I just can't bring myself to tell him.  I was going to, but then I found my father in his office and I just got so angry," Emily said, feeling hot tears drip slowly down her face.

            "You should tell him Emily, and forgive your father, it seems like he loves you so much," Kelly replied, trying to comfort Emily.

            "Then why is he marrying Gina?" Emily demanded.

            "Because they love each other," Josh said, coming up to Emily.  Emily looked up at him, a little embarrassed.

            "My Mom doesn't want to take your Mom's place, Emily, she loves your father," Josh said, after a few moments of silence.  "I overheard you guys talking, Emily you should tell Dumbledore whatever you need to tell him.  He's a wise man."  Emily stood up.

            "Ok, I will, but will someone please come with me?  I'm afraid I'll back out otherwise," Emily asked.  

            "We both will," Josh said, looking at Kelly and Kelly nodded her head.  The three walked out of the common room and down many corridors until they reached Dumbledore's office.  Emily said the password and they followed her inside.  Emily knocked on Dumbledore's door.  

            "Come in," Dumbledore said.  "Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you."

            "Professor, I need to tell you something," Emily said and spilled out her whole story of the night she collapsed.  Kelly and Josh sat down in chairs on either side of her and listened too.  Kelly turned pale when she found out that two men were after Emily.  

            "Thank you for the information Emily.  This will help me greatly, now if you would please show me the room where you heard these voices," Dumbledore suggested.  Emily nodded and followed Dumbledore out of his office.  Kelly and Josh followed, rather reluctantly.  Emily led Dumbledore up to the corridor where she had heard the voices from and pointed out the door that was slightly ajar.  Dumbledore opened it slowly to find an empty room.

            "Miss Potter, are you sure this is the room?  This is just the Ancient Runes classroom.  There are no secret doors or anything in this room that I have found," Dumbledore said. 

            "I'm positive sir," Emily replied.

            "Very well, you go back to your common room," Dumbledore said.  Emily nodded and Kelly and Josh hurried to catch up with her.

            "Oh my gosh Emily!  This is scary!  It seems we aren't safe no matter where we are," Kelly said sadly.  

            "Dumbledore will protect us.  You-Know-Who's only fear is Dumbledore and Harry Potter," Josh said.  Emily wasn't paying attention, but when she heard her father's name she looked up.

            "So that's why they want me.  I wish I wasn't a Potter," Emily said angrily.  Kelly and Josh looked at her.  

            "So you're saying you don't want to be your fathers' child?" Josh asked after a few minutes. 

            "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Emily said and ran off ahead of them.  

            "I'll help her with her attitude problem," Kelly whispered to Josh.  Josh laughed and they hurried up after Emily, so the Fat Lady wouldn't be angry for being awakened so many times in one night.  

            Emily slept fitfully that night.  She had many dreams of being taken away by men in black cloaks, being eaten by a giant snake, watching her father die, watching other people she cared about die, and seeing the Dark Mark above her home.  Emily awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face.  She sat up and rubbed her head.  It was pounding.  She felt her heart beating fast, and was afraid to fall back to sleep.  She lay back down on her pillows, Angel curling up beside her.  Emily did everything she could to stay awake, but eventually fell back to sleep, dreaming of those horrible things happening.  

            Emily awoke with a start the next morning; the sun was shining in through the open window.  The house elves had been in to clean, the laundry was taken down.  Emily sat up in bed and looked around the room.  She was the only one left in there.  Emily looked at a clock hanging on the wall and found that it was almost noon.  At that moment Kelly ran in and spotted Emily sitting up in bed.

            "You're up!" Kelly said.

            "You should have waken me," Emily replied.

            "I was going to, but you looked so tired, like you had just fallen to sleep or something," Kelly explained.  

            "Well I didn't sleep to well last night," Emily said.

            "How come?" Kelly asked.

            "Dreams," Emily replied.

            "Did you have those one's about the snake again?" Kelly asked.

            "No and yes," Emily said quietly.

            "You should tell Dumbledore," Kelly suggested.

            "No, why should he know about all my dreams?" Emily demanded.

            "Because he's very wise," Kelly said.  

            "Kelly, I'm not going to tell him," Emily said.  "Now could you please leave so I can get dressed?"  Kelly left, with a hurt look on her face.  Emily shook her head and got dressed quickly.  Emily walked out into the common room, to find it empty except for a few people.  Emily scanned the whole room, but couldn't find Kelly anywhere.  She sighed and left the common room and started to wander the corridors.  

            "Someone's found out our plan!  Wormtail I'm blaming you!" A cold voice said.  Emily stopped where she was walking and traced her steps backwards a bit.  She stopped in front of a door, the door she showed Dumbledore last night.  

            "I'm s-sorry M-Master!" The man called Wormtail cried in terror.  

            "Wormtail, I know that name," Emily thought to herself.  

            "We will have to find a new hideout, and then we will form a new plan!  Have you fed Nagini?" The man demanded.  

            "Y-yes Master," Wormtail squeaked.  

            "Wormatil!  Oh my gosh!  Dumbledore!" Emily thought and ran down the hall.  She stopped in front of Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.  

            "Dumbledore!  I need to talk to you!" Emily yelled, banging on the door.  The door opened and Emily found Snape standing there.  

            "Let her in," Dumbledore said from his desk.  Snape glared at Emily.  Emily glared back and sat down in front of Dumbledore.  "What do you need to tell me so badly that you tried knocking my door down?"

            "Wormtail!  I mean Peter Pettigrew is here in the castle!" Emily spat out.  

            "How do you know this Emily?" Dumbledore asked.

            "You're supposed to know everything that goes on in the castle!  You should know!" Emily said, standing up.  Dumbledore looked at her questioningly.  

            "Miss Potter, what do you mean?" Dumbledore questioned.

            "You are supposed to be the wisest wizard around.  I shouldn't have to tell you what goes on here, you should know!  I don't know what my father sees in you!" Emily yelled and ran out the door.    

            "I can give her detention Headmaster," Snape said.  

            "That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said.  

            Emily ran out of his office and down the corridors.  She ran out the oak front doors and stopped running when she reached the lake.  She found Kelly, Parker, Andrew, and Grant were sitting nearby.  Emily ran over to them, clutching a stitch in her chest.

            "I need to tell you something!" She said, when she caught her breath.

            "What?" Kelly asked, forgetting that she was angry with Emily.

            "P-Pettigrew is in the school and I think Voldemort is in there too!" Emily whispered.  Parker jumped up.

            "We need to tell Dumbledore!" Parker exclaimed.

            "I'm not going back in there, and I don't trust Dumbledore, just like I don't trust Fudge, like I don't trust Pettigrew, like I don't trust Slytherin's, like I don't trust Snape, and Death Eaters and Voldemort and…" Emily said.

            "You sure don't trust a lot of people," Andrew said.  

            "I know I do, and my father has a lot of enemies, so therefore I have lots of enemies," Emily replied.  

            "You have to tell Dumbledore," Parker insisted.

            "I'm not going back in that castle," Emily said.

            "But where are you going to sleep?" Kelly asked.  Emily eventually let them drag her back into the castle and she sprinted down the corridor where she had heard the voices.  She stayed in the common room for the rest of the weekend, her friends bringing her food.  Emily refused to leave.

            "I don't feel safe here anymore," Emily said.

            "But you have to come to classes," Kelly replied.

            "Fine, I'll go to classes, and meals, but other then that, I'm not leaving this common room," Emily said.  

            "How about you write to your father," Kelly suggested.

            "I wouldn't write to him, even if he was the only person left in the world to write to!" Emily snapped and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  

A/N:  Well this one is a little longer and I'm sorry to say, but I'm at a writer's block again.  I'll try to think through it soon.  Well thanks for all the reviews!  


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

            Emily woke early on Halloween morning.  The 3rd years and up were going to Hogsmeade that day and then they'd come back to the castle for the Halloween feast.  Emily moved a purring Angel out of her way and climbed out of bed.  Rosie still cried herself to sleep every night, except every night her tears lasted shorter and shorter.  Emily sighed and remembered two weekends ago when her father got married.  She had shut herself in the dormitory all day long and refused to leave.  Tears spilled out of her eyes all day long.  Emily passed the sleeping girls and opened the window and sat down on the window seat.  She let the cool fall morning blow into the room.  Hedwig came flying into the open window and landed on Emily's arm.  Emily petted the owl and took the letter off of her leg.

            _Dear Emily,_

_                 Emily, I hope you're still not angry with me.  I had a wonderful wedding and wished you could have been there.  Gina sends her love.  Emily, she'll never take your mother's place, but maybe you could let her be your friend.  I hope you enjoy the Halloween feast.  They were always exciting, but strange things always seemed to happen during them.  Well, with Dumbledore there and much more on alert, nothing should happen.  _

_            With Love,_

_            Daddy_

            Emily read the note, scowled and tore it up, throwing the ripped up papers out of the open window.  Hedwig hooted in surprise and flew back out the open window.  Emily ran out of the dormitory, brushing the tears out of her eyes.  She saw Angie and Michael making out in a dark corner of the common room.  Aaron was sitting in front of the fire, throwing something that looked like a letter into the flames.  

            "What're you doing?" Emily asked, sitting down next to him.  Aaron looked up as she sat down next to her and smiled.  

            "Probably the same as you did, when you got your letter," Aaron replied, tossing the last fragments into the fire.

            "You're not happy about this either?" Emily asked.

            "Nope, even though I can't even remember my Dad, I still don't like the idea of getting a new one," He replied.

            "But you'll love my Dad, he's the best, he'll spoil your rotten…wait a minute!  What am I saying?" Emily said.  Aaron laughed.

            "Sounds like you're not too mad at him now," He said.  

            "I am too mad at him!" She snapped.

            "No need to get so mad," Aaron said, holding up his hands in a defensive way.

            "Sorry," Emily said quietly.  

            "Emily!  There you are!" Kelly's voice yelled from the stairway.

            "I guess I better go," Emily said.

            "All right, you want anything from Hogsmeade?  Mom sent me 10 Galleons," Aaron asked.

            "No thanks," Emily replied and got up off the couch.  Aaron shrugged and turned back to the fireplace.  

            "Why did you open the window?"  Kelly asked.

            "Because I felt like it," Emily replied.

            "Oh, well Angel tried jumping out of it, Mallory grabbed her right in the nick of time," Kelly replied.  

            "Well I better go thank her," Emily said, heading towards the stairway.  

            "Have you had any dreams lately?" Kelly asked.  Emily turned around in mid-step.  Emily stared at her for a moment then headed up to the dormitory.

*******

            Emily sat quietly at the table, enjoying her Halloween feast.  Rosie and Kelly were chatting happily.  Grant was asking Andrew and Parker a million questions.  

            "So, Parker!  You used to like Emily?" Grant asked.  Parker blushed and didn't answer.

            "He still does," Andrew whispered.  Parker looked like he could have murdered Andrew.  

            "I'm goona go to the common room," Emily said.

            "Are you feeling ok?" Rosie asked.

            "I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep," Emily said, rubbing her forehead.

            "Does your head hurt?" Kelly asked.  Emily nodded and left the Great Hall.

            "Should someone follow her?" Rosie suggested.

            "I will," Parker volunteered.  Rosie and Kelly giggled and Grant immediately asked a question.

            "Are you going to ask her out?" He asked.  Parker glared at him and left the Great Hall.  He caught up with Emily outside of the common room.  Emily stepped inside and Parker followed.

            "Why did you leave?" Parker asked.  Emily sighed and turned around to look at him.

            "Because I got a bad feeling in there.  Something's going to happen I just know it!  So I came back to get my wand, and write a quick letter to my Dad," Emily replied.

            "Why were you going to write your Dad?" Parker asked.

            "Because he'd know what to do.  His scar hurts him plenty of times, maybe it's a sing," Emily said.

            "I'll get my wand too," Parker said and dashed up the stairs to his room.  Emily grabbed her wand, patted Angel on the head and ran back down to the common room.  Parker was waiting.  

            "What kind of feeling do you have?" Parker asked.

            "Just a feeling, I can't really explain it," Emily said.

            "We better hurry then," Parker said.

            "Yeah, but Parker, I have a question," Emily said.

            "What is it?" He asked.

            "Did you really like me before school started?"  Parker blushed and nodded.

            "I still do," He thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud.

            "We better go then," Emily said, pushing open the portrait hole.

Meanwhile…

            "Andrew, Parker still likes Emily?" Kelly asked.

            "Gosh, we should label you the gossip queen," Andrew said rolling his eyes.  Rosie laughed and Grant joined in.

            "Grant do you even understand what he just said?" Rosie asked. Grant shook his head.  Kelly started laughing and almost spit out her pumpkin juice.  

            "And we should call her the laugh monster," Andrew said.  "You know Grant, you remind me of stories my father used to tell me about his youth."

            "That's not a compliment," Grant said.

            "No duh!" Kelly said, trying to stifle her giggles.  At that moment a loud explosion erupted through the Great Hall.

            "Kelly what did you do?" Andrew asked at once as students ducked under the tables.  They ducked under the tables and Kelly glared at him.  

            "Death Eaters," Rosie whispered, seeing a bunch of black robes walk into the Hall.  Kelly paled and grabbed onto Rosie's arm.  "OW!"  

            "Sh!" Andrew hissed.  

            "I can't feel my…" Rosie began, but Andrew put his hand over her mouth.  Kelly let go of Rosie's arm and Rosie grew quiet, and relaxed when her arm returned to feeling normal.  

            "Where's the girl?" a death eater asked.  

            "Gryffindor table," Dumbledore replied.  Kelly gasped, Rosie paled, and Grant looked like he was going to pee his pants.  Andrew turned and saw the Slytherin's snickering under their table.  Suddenly the table flew to the other side of the room.  A bunch of students screamed.  Rosie looked up to see an evil grin on Dumbledore's face.  The teachers were staring at him with disbelief written all over their faces.  A death eater walked up to Rosie and picked her up off the ground.

            "Where's Potter?" He demanded.

            "I-I don't know," Rosie whimpered.  He took out his wand and pointed it at her.  

***

            "Shh, be quiet," Emily said, coming to a halt in the entranceway.  

            "Do you hear something?" Parker whispered.  Emily nodded and crept farther.  Emily gasped and paled.  

            "What?" Parker mouthed.

            "Death Eaters," Emily mouthed back.  Emily gasped again as she saw one point his wand to Rosie's head.  Emily tried to run forward, but Parker grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  At that moment Hedwig flew in and dropped a cloak over Emily and Parker.

            "What's this?" Emily asked.

            "Looks like an invisibility cloak," Parker whispered.

            "Who would…Dad!" Emily almost shouted.  Parker elbowed her in the side, and Emily glared at him rubbing her side.  Emily stepped forward a few steps and Parker followed her.  They went into the Great Hall and watched all the teachers turn on Dumbledore at once.  Dumbledore had pulled out his wand and was about to point it at the Gryffindor students.  Dumbledore fell on the ground.  McGonagall then pointed her wand at the Death Eater holding Rosie.

            "Put her down!" She commanded.  The Death Eater ignored her and started to walk out of the room.  The other Professors started firing spells at the remaining Death Eaters, only able to hit a few.  The one who was carrying Rosie was almost to the door when Emily put her foot out.  He tripped over her foot, dropping his wand a few feet away, and making Rosie hit the hard floor.  Rosie groaned in paint as her elbow smacked against the floor.  Parker snatched up the Death Eaters wand and put it under the cloak.  

            McGonagall pointed her wand at the Death Eater and put him unconscious.  She then helped Rosie up and commanded Hagrid to contact the Aurors and the ministry.  Emily and Parker quickly left the Great Hall, pulled off the cloak, stuffed it in Emily's robes and ran back in, holding out their wands.  Parker handed McGonagall the death eater's wand and took his seat at the table where the Gryffindor's were sitting again.  

            "Miss Potter, would you kindly explain to me how the Death Eater fell?" McGonagall asked.  

            "I don't know Mam, but the wand rolled over to me and Parker.  We were just coming back in," Emily half lied.

            "Please take your seat," Emily nodded and sat down next to Parker and Rosie.  

            "Emily, what just happened?" Rosie and Kelly asked at the same time.  Emily pulled out the invisibility cloak and showed it to them, then quickly stuffed it back inside her robes.  

            "Where did you get that?" Andrew asked.  

            "Hedwig dropped it on our heads," Parker replied.  At that moment the ministry member and Aurors showed up.  They carried out the unconscious Death Eaters and soon they were all gathered around Dumbledore.  

            "What's this?" A guy who Emily thought looked a lot like her father's description of Mad Eye Moody.  

            "He tried to harm the students.  He didn't even bother to fight the Death Eaters.  It was like he wanted them to come," McGonagall explained.  The Aurors all had shocked looks on their faces.  Mad Eye Moody was about to pick up Dumbledore when suddenly he disappeared.  Everyone in the hall gasped.  Emily stared at the spot where Dumbledore had been and thought she saw the tiniest of snakes crawling away.

            "You'll pay for this," It hissed and disappeared through a crack in the wall.  

A/N:  I'm sorry!  Please don't yell at me!  I just think that Dumbledore is going to go bad!  Please don't leave too harsh of words!  But please review!  And I promise it will get better, but I don't think Dumbledore is going to be good again.  And it might be some time before I get the next chapter up.  I have to think about what's going to happen.  

Disclaimer:  I forgot to right a disclaimer, but you all know that Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and I only own the plot and some of the characters!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The students were all sent to their common rooms, and the feast was transported to them.  The Gryffindor common room was filled with many noises.  People were eating, and celebrating Halloween, others were deep in conversation about what happened earlier.  Emily was sitting at a round table with Parker, Rosie, Kelly, Andrew and Grant.  They were all eating some candy and listening as Emily read out loud a letter she had just received from Sirius.

            _Dear Emily,_

_                 I'm glad you are enjoying school, but I have heard some news that the death eaters are going to head to Hogsmeade.  I'll be leaving in the morning to head that way.  Emily, what do you mean you found a girl named Rosie who has a father named Bob?  Are you positive, what was his mother's name?  Emily please tell me what you know about Bob and his daughter.  Emily, you're father really misses you, please forgive him.  Ah, I have to go.  Urgent business.  Remus would say hi, but it's a full moon._

_            Love,_

_            Grandpa Sirius_

            "What does he mean it's a full moon?" Kelly asked.

            "Remus is a werewolf," Emily replied, reading the letter to herself.

            "Why didn't they get here in time if he knew the death eaters were heading this way?" Rosie asked.

            "Don't know, but if they knew, then maybe he's here!" Emily said, jumping up from the chair.  

            "Yeah, but how do you expect to get out of here, the teachers are all on guard," Andrew pointed out.

            "I've got this," Emily said, taking out her invisibility cloak.  "So who wants to come with me?"

            "What is that?  It looks like a cloak, but it's all shiny and stuff," Grant asked.  Emily rolled her eyes.

            "I want to come," Rosie replied. Emily was about to cover them up when Parker said he'd like to come too.

            "Can we fit three though?" Emily asked.  

            "Try it," Kelly suggested.  Emily put the cloak over the three and slowly made their way to the portrait hole.  The new defense against the Dark Arts teacher was standing guard outside.  They snuck past him, without him noticing.  

            "Ouch!  That was my foot!" Rosie hissed.

            "Sorry," Parker whispered.

            "Will you two be quiet?  I hear something!" Emily said, poking them in the ribs.  They both glared at her and rubbed their ribs.

            "There's nothing here," Parker said.  

            "It's a snake," Emily replied.

            "You're a Parslemouth?" Rosie asked.  Emily nodded and searched the empty corridor.  There was the smallest of smallest snakes, slithering across the floor.  

            "You will pay!  I will be the most powerful in the world and I will show you all!" It hissed.  Emily held her breath as it slithered past her and down the hall.  When it was well out of ear shot Emily started walking again.

            "We have got to warn everyone about that snake," Emily said.

            "Why?" Rosie asked.

            "Its' so tiny, it could find it's way into any room and kill everyone in it!" Emily replied.  Rosie turned pale at the thought of that.  Parker kept silent all the way to Dumbledore's office.  Emily whispered the password, threw off the cloak and walked inside.  Parker and Rosie followed on her heels.  Emily didn't even knock on the door.  She burst right in on McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sirius, Remus, and her father.  

            "What are you doing here?" McGonagall demanded.

            "A snake Professor!  It's going to kill us all!" Emily gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.  

            "What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

            "When Dumbledore disappeared I saw a tiny snake go into a crack in the wall, and it said we'd all be sorry and that it's going to be the most powerful wizard in the world.  Was Dumbledore an Amigaus?"  Emily asked.  (I know I spelt it wrong, and I don't feel like looking it up, so deal with it!)

            "Not that I know of, you don't think he's the snake?" McGonagall asked.

            "I do," Emily replied.  McGonagall ordered Flitwick to do something that Emily couldn't hear.  Flitwick left the office and rushed down the stairs.  Emily looked at Sirius and saw that he was staring at Rosie with and odd look on his face. Parker stood still in the entranceway, quiet as a mouse.  Emily turned to look at her father; she caught a glimpse of a shiny gold ring on his finger.  She felt like crying at that moment, but bit her lip instead.  

            "Now, may I ask how you got here without being seen?" McGonagall asked.  

            "We just kind of slipped past everyone," Emily lied.  Snape looked at Emily angrily.

            "Probably the same way Potter got through everything," He spat.  Harry chose to ignore this and turned to face Emily.  He smiled at her, but Emily turned away.  

            "Well I'll let you have some time alone with your daughter, Severus why are you looking like that?" She asked.

            "Minerva, they're calling," Snape said and lifted up his sleeve.  Emily gasped, Rosie, and Parker gasped.

            "Be careful," McGonagall said and left, closely followed by Snape.  

            "I think I'll leave you alone," Remus said.  

            "Bye Remus," Emily said quietly.  Remus patted her on the head and went to wait outside.  Emily refused to look at her father and turned to Sirius.

            "I got your letter," Emily said.  "And this is Rosie."  Emily grabbed Rosie by the arm and pulled her forward.  Rosie stared at him for a minute.

            "I've seen you before," She said after a few minutes.

            "And where might that have been?" He asked.

            "My Dad has a picture of my Grandma and a man that looks just like you.  It was on their wedding day," Rosie replied.  

            "Who was your Grandmother?" Sirius asked.

            "Annie Martin," Rosie said.  Sirius looked like he could have cried.  He pulled Rosie into a hug and Rosie hugged him back, looking a little confused.  

            "Annie was my wife, before I got sent to Azkaban.  I told her to never tell Bob about me," He replied when he pulled away from the hug.  Rosie threw her arms around him and hugged him again.  Emily smiled, but when she caught her father's eye, she quickly looked away.  

            "Emily, I almost forgot you," Sirius said, pulling Emily into a hug.  

            "It's ok, Grandpa Sirius," Emily said and hugged him back.  Harry looked longingly at his daughter, but didn't say anything.

            "Talk to him," Sirius whispered in her ear.  Emily didn't reply.  "Rosie, come and tell me all about yourself.  Parker why don't you come too."  Parker shrugged and followed Sirius and Rosie out of the office.  

            "Emily," Harry said when they left.  Emily felt like she would cry.  She longed to be in her father's arms again, but her anger was too strong.

            "Why'd you marry her?" Emily demanded, moving out of her father's reach.  

            "Emily, I've told you, I fell in love," Harry said softly.

            "So Mommy wasn't good enough for you?" Emily yelled.  

            "Emily!  I loved your Mother, but she's been dead for six years.  Nothing will take her place," Harry said.

            "Something already has!  And I refuse to come home!" Emily replied, tears falling freely from her eyes.   She then turned from the room, dropping the cloak on the floor.  She pushed open the doors, almost knocking Parker down the stairs.

            "Emily!  Where you going?" Parker yelled after her.  Emily didn't answer, she just ran out of the office and out down the halls.  Harry picked up the cloak and looked sadly after his retreating daughter.

            "She'll come around sometime," Remus said comfortingly.

            "You're father's cloak," Sirius said.  

            "How did she get it?" Harry asked.

            "Hedwig dropped it on us tonight," Parker replied.

            "She's one smart bird," Harry said.  "Will you bring this back to her?"

            "Sure, say hi to my parents for me," Parker said, taking the cloak from Harry.

            "I will," Harry said.  "Come on, we'll walk you guys back to the common room."  They walked in silence down the halls, with an occasional word between Sirius and Rosie.  They were halfway to the common room when they heard a scream.  

            "Emily!" Harry yelled and dashed down the hall.  The others followed him.

***

            Emily ran down the hall, not noticing where she was going.  She found herself in the same hallway where she had heard those voices a couple of weeks ago.  She stopped and leaned against a wall.

            "I hate him!  I hate him," She muttered over and over to herself.  

            "Oh, little Potter hates big Potter," A man in a black cloak, said.  Emily looked up.

            "Where'd you come from?" she asked.  

            "That's not important.  The important thing is that I bring you back to the Master," He said, reaching to grab Emily.

            "Leave me alone!" She yelled, pulling out her wand.

            "You think you can find a full grown dark wizard?" He said, highly amused.  Emily felt her stomach tie up in knots.  He laughed evilly and pulled out his wand.  He pointed it at Emily.  Emily screamed, as she was knocked unconscious.  The man picked her up and brought her into a doorway. 

***

            "Did you hear that?" Kelly asked, jumping up from the chair.

            "No what did you hear?" Andrew asked.  Grant looked up from his magazine.

            "I heard someone scream, but it doesn't seem to be coming from this room," Kelly replied.

            "Are you a psycho?" Grant asked.

            "I think you mean psychic," Andrew said.  

            "Oh," Grant said and blushed.

            "I think it was Emily," Kelly said ignoring Andrew and Grant.

            "What?" Grant and Andrew said in unison.

            "Emily's in trouble!" Kelly said dashing for the portrait hole.  Andrew and Grant looked at each other, then rushed after Kelly.

            "You can't go, stay in your common room," The DADA teacher said.  Kelly ignored him and rushed down the hall.  Andrew and Grant ran out, knocking him over.

            "Sorry!" They muttered and ran after Kelly.  Kelly stopped in an empty hallway and opened a few doors.

            "Kelly what are you doing?" Andrew asked.  Kelly held her finger up to her lips and silenced them.  She then took out her wand and walked into a door.  Andrew and Grant followed, taking out their wands as well.  They found themselves in a dark dungeon, with Death Eaters guarding the entrance to the only other door in it.  Kelly screamed as the death eater closest to her pointed his wand at her.

A/N:  So what'd you think?  I'm getting really interested in this story now.  But it's taking me awhile to think of what's going to happen in each chapter.  Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Read and Review.  And if you have the time read my prequel to this.  I don't think it's as good as this, but it doesn't have many reviews.  So if you have the time even just read the first chapter, and if you tell me it sucks, oh well, at least you reviewed!  I'll try to get the next chapter for this story up soon!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:  Sorry this chapter is so late.  I was sick most of the week, and I had writer's block.  I don't like this chapter too much, but maybe you do?  I'm goona try and make the next chapter to my liking.  Please Read and Review.  Oh and the person who appears in this chapter briefly is only there because Amb3r requested it.  The surprise person may be in later chapters.  It depends on how you guys like it.

Chapter 16 

            Emily woke up in a dimly lit chamber.  She sat up slowly, rubbing her aching head.  She looked around the room and noticed snake pillars and a cloaked figure sitting between them.  Emily got up to her feet and searched her robes for her wand.

            "You looking for this?" The cloaked figure asked.  He held out her wand.

            "Give it back!" Emily shouted, braver then she felt.  The cloaked man laughed.  

            "Finders keepers.  Now let me see…" The man said, apparently thinking.  There was a knock on a door in the far corner.  "What now?"

            "M-master, P-Potter's here," A short bald man said, stepping into the chamber.  

            "I've seen you before!" Emily said suddenly.

            "What to you mean Potter's here Wormtail?  She's standing right here.  Oh no!  You mean, HE'S HERE?" The man shouted.

            "I know who you are!  You're Peter Pettigrew!" Emily said, after thinking for a few minutes.

            "Y-yes M-Master.  So is B-Black and L-Lupin," Wormtail stuttered. 

            "We'll do this another time then.  Here girl, you're wand!" The man said.  He tossed Emily her wand and once she caught it, she found herself standing in Dumbledore's office.  

            "Now what am I doing here?" Emily asked out loud.  

***

            Harry ran through the secret chamber, searching for his daughter.  He opened door after door, firing spells at unexpected Death Eaters.  Harry stopped at a chamber door, where a giant snake stood guard.

            "Kill!  I'm going to kill you!" it hissed at Harry.

            "Harry tell it to move!" Sirius commanded, as he caught up to Harry.  

            "Ah!  A Snake!" Rosie yelled, running into Sirius.  "I'm afraid of snakes!"  Sirius put his arm comfortingly on her shoulder.

            "Harry can talk to snakes, he'll make it go away," Sirius replied.  Parker and Remus finally caught up.  They skidded to a halt behind the others.

            "Whoa!  That's one big snake!" Parker said, peering around Remus and Sirius.  

            "Move aside Nagini," Harry hissed in Parseltongue. 

            "My Massster wantsss to kill your daughter.  You won't get by," Nagini hissed.  Rosie covered her eyes.  Harry was about to fire a spell at the snake when suddenly he found himself in Dumbledore's office with his daughter glaring at him again.

            "How'd we get here?" Remus asked.

            "Don't know," Harry said shaking his head.

***

            "Kelly, you got a wand pointed at your head," Grant observed.

            "No duh Grant!" Kelly shouted.

            "Shut up, I'm taking you to my master," The Death Eater said.  Kelly's eyes got big with freight.  Grant looked like he was about to wet his pants.  Andrew started shaking but followed the Death Eater down a long corridor rather reluctantly. 

            "Where are you taking us exactly?" Andrew asked, finding his voice again.

            "You'll see," The Death Eater replied with an evil grin.  

            "Please don't hurt us," Kelly pleaded.  The Death Eater was about to reply when the three suddenly disappeared.  

            "Master changed his mind," He said to himself and went back to his guard position.

            "How'd we get here?" Kelly asked, standing up from the table in the common room.

            "I have no idea.  Grant, we're safe now," Andrew replied.  Grant was shaking all over.  Kelly walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder as a sign to show him everything was ok.  Grant stopped shaking smiled at Kelly.  Kelly looked at him with disgust and went to her dormitory.

            "She likes me," Grant said with a smile.

            "Sure she does," Andrew replied, rolling his e yes.

***

            "Emily, what did you see in there?" Parker asked.  Emily explained in full detail what she saw and then grew silent once more.

            "I wonder what he was going to do," Rosie said in a whisper.  Emily shrugged and headed for the door.

            "Not so fast Emily," Harry said, blocking her way.  "We have to talk!"

            "I have nothing to say to you!" Emily retorted.

            "Well I have something to say to you," Harry replied.

            "Well?" Emily said, putting her hands on her hips.

            "I love you Emily, you're what matters most to me.  You're the thing I love the most in my life.  I don't want to lose you Emily.  Please understand that.  I'm begging you to understand that," Harry said, kneeling down to her size.  K

            "Do you still love Mommy?" Emily asked.

            "You're mother will always have a special place in my heart.  I'll never forget her.  I'll love her forever," Harry replied.

            "Then why'd you marry Gina?" Emily spat the words out with obvious dislike.

            "Emily," Harry said, looking into his daughter's eyes.  Emily's emerald green eyes blurred and she pushed past her father, running as fast as she could back to her dormitory.  She ignored the stares from her fellow Gryffindor's and didn't even say hello to Kelly as she threw herself on her bed and drew the curtains around her.  She put Angel in her arms and let the tears fall from her eyes, making Angel shake them off with dislike.  

            "Harry, she'll come around sooner or later," Remus said.  Harry stood up and looked Remus in the eyes.  Remus noticed that the sparkle in Harry's eyes had vanished and were replaced with dull, sad green eyes.  Sirius looked sadly at Harry and silently led Parker and Rosie back to the Gryffindor common room.

***

            Hermione looked down on her crying daughter, wishing desperately that she could climb onto her bed and comfort her.  Hermione sighed and continued to watch her shaking daughter.

            "I'm sorry I had to leave you dear, but you need a mother.  Your father loves you, but he just doesn't understand women.  At least his new wife will be able to help you with girl stuff.  Emily, I'm not happy with his marriage either.  If only you could know that.  Emily, you've grown into a beautiful young girl.  You'll make some man very happy some day.  I just wish I could be with you," Hermione said to herself.  Hermione looked down at her white gown and satin slippers.  She then turned back to her daughter who had now fallen asleep with her kitten in her arms.

            "I still love you Emily.  If only I could tell you that," Hermione whispered.  She sighed and turned to leave her perch on the cloud.  She then entered back into Heaven's Holy Gates and turned to watch Harry.

***

            "Emily, are you ok?" Kelly asked, when she found Emily sitting in front of the common room fire, staring off into space.  When Emily didn't answer, Kelly sat down next to her and decided it would be best just to be silent with her.

            "I just miss her so much," Emily said after a few minutes.

            "Miss who?" Kelly asked.

            "My Mom.  I know I should be over her.  It's been six years, but I'm not.  I mean, what would she be feeling if she knew my Dad married again?" Emily asked.

            "Your Mom probably is watching over you, and she probably is happy that your Dad moved on.  God allows his angels to watch over people while they're in heaven," Kelly replied.

            "What do you mean she's happy my Dad moved on?  And why are you brining heaven and God into this?" Emily demanded.

            "Emily, you're father moved on, and so should you," Kelly said quietly.

            "I don't believe this!  You're against me too!" Emily yelled, jumping up off the couch.

            "Emily, I…"Kelly started.  Emily ignored her and ran off.  Kelly let a few tears fall down her cheeks before she stood and went up to her dormitory.  She then flung herself on her bed to cry in peace.  

            Emily ran down the corridors until she reached the great hall.  She felt she would be pretty much the only one there right after lunch.  She was right.  She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and put her head in her hands.  Emily closed her eyes and blinked away a few tears.

            "What's happening to me?  I'm turning into a horrible person.  Mom wouldn't be proud.  I'll go apologize to Kelly and stop being so irritable," Emily said, starting to rise.  Hedwig flew down and landed on her shoulder.  She stuck out her leg and Emily pulled off a letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_            I hate to tell you this, but your Grandfather has died.  The doctor's say it was a heart attack, but I believe it was that Dark Wizard of yours.  Your father tells me many of your type are dying because of him.  Your father is going to arrange for you to get out of school for a few days to come to his funeral.  After his funeral you can help me clean out my house and then I'm moving into one of the extra bedrooms in your home.  I can't stand living alone.  I don't really like Gina, but I'm sure I'll grow to like her eventually.  I hope this finds you in good health.  I miss you._

_Love always,_

_Grandma Granger_

            Emily looked up from the letter.  She fought back her tears and quickly scribbled a note to her grandmother.

_Dear Grandma,_

_            I'm sorry to hear that Grandpa has died.  I can't wait to see you again.  I'm trying not to cry right now, so please forgive me for this short letter.  I'll see you soon1_

_Love,_

_Emily_

            Emily put the letter on Hedwig's outstretched leg and sent her off into the air.  Emily then let the tears fall freely and sunk back down into her chair.  She put her head in her hands and began to shake.  Parker found her there ten minutes later and instead of bothering her, he read the letter by her side.  

            "I'm sorry Emily," He said.  Emily looked up at smiled, tears shining on her face.  

            "It's not your fault.  Where's Kelly?" Emily asked.

            "Last I heard from Rosie, she was crying on her bed," Parker replied.

            "I better go talk to her," Emily said, wiping away her tears and standing up.

            "She'll like that," Parker said with a smile.  Emily smiled back and walked out of the Great Hall.  "And I'm glad you're smiling again."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:  I'm a little prouder of this chapter.  I like it a little better.  I hope you guys enjoy it as well.  I think it's a little bit longer then the last one.  I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but it just depends if I find stuff to write about.  Well please tell me what you think of this chapter and that means, leave a review!

Disclaimer:  Why do we have to write these?  Everyone knows that I don't own HP!  Ok so if you think I own it, you're crazy!  Just read the story!

Chapter 17 

            Christmas was nearing.  The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were preparing to the long expected vacation.  The halls were filled with carols and the students were becoming lazy in their schoolwork.  Professor McGonagall had filled in for Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin had been offered her job as transfiguration teacher.  McGonagall had boarded up the room Emily had said was where she was taken.  The door was now gone, and a great many spells were put up along the hallway.  

            "I can't wait to go home!  I don't want to see my sister's, but I'm looking forward to my Mom's Christmas pie," Parker said during supper one evening.  

            "My Mom used to make fresh apple pie the muggle way, maybe my Dad'll try to make it this year," Rosie said.

            "My parents make everything the muggle way.  My Grandma is going to make these special cookies that she only makes at Christmas time.  She already sent me some of the first batch," Kelly said, taking some golden brown cookies from her robe pocket.  

            "I can't wait to open the presents," Grant said greedily.

            "Gee Grant.  That's the Christmas spirit," Andrew replied sarcastically.  Grant blushed and returned to his creamed corn.

            "Emily, are you going home for Christmas?" Rosie asked.

            "I've already been home once, for my Grandfather's funeral.  There is no way I'm going back," Emily said quickly.

            "You never did tell us what happened during the funeral.  What did happen?" Andrew asked.

            "It was just a normal funeral," Emily snapped.

            "Sorry I asked," Andrew replied.

            "I'm sorry, I'm still just so mad," Emily said quietly.

            "Well, will you at least tell us about the funeral?" Kelly asked.  

            "Maybe later tonight," Emily said, and turned back to the book she was reading.  Snape had finally given her back Hogwarts a History.  Emily had had it barley a week, and already she was half way through it.  

            "Why do you read so much?" Grant asked.  Emily looked at him like he was crazy and refused to answer him.  "Ok, I guess that was a dumb question."

            "Wow, Grant!  You finally realized your questions are dumb!" Parker said.  Grant glared at him and Parker, Rosie, Kelly, and Andrew burst out laughing.  Emily snorted from her book, but didn't bother to look up.

***

            After the six were seated in the common room in front of the fire, all eyes turned to Emily.

            "Well, are you going to tell us?" Kelly asked.

            "I guess so, but it was a pretty normal funeral," Emily said shrugging.

            "Pretty normal my foot!  You were sad before you left and you came back even sadder," Rosie exclaimed.

            "Funeral's are sad," Emily replied.

            "Did I come back that sad from my Mom's funeral?" Rosie asked.  The three boys nodded and Rosie sighed.  "Ok fine, but at least tell us why you don't want to talk about it."

            "I just don't, no reason," Emily said shrugging again.  Rosie threw her arms up in defeat and started a conversation about boys with Kelly.  Andrew, Grant, and Parker were telling them that they had it all wrong about guys, and were trying to set them straight.

            "It's just that Gina was trying to be too much of a Mom too me," Emily said quietly.  The other five stopped in mid-sentence and turned to stare at Emily.

            "Go on," Kelly urged.

            "Well, she just kept trying to hug me and tell me how sorry she was for my loss and that she would be there for me and I'd be able to tell her anything.  Like I'd want to tell her anything.  And every time I went to try and comfort my Grandma, Gina would come up and say she needed to be alone.  She was feeling really upset.  I was like you idiot she needs a hug from her only grandchild.  But did Gina listen to me, no she didn't even get mad at me when I talked back to her," Emily explained.

            "Well at least she's trying," Andrew said.

            "She's trying too hard.  I don't want her for a Mom.  I don't even want her as a friend.  I don't want her living in my house!  I want her gone and things to be back the way they used to be!" Emily said angrily.

            "Hey, my Mom is a great person!" Josh said, coming up behind Emily.

            "Well I'm sorry Josh, but she's not my favorite person right now," Emily retorted.

            "Don't talk bad about my Mom, or I'll find something to say about your Dad," Josh replied.

            "I hate my Dad, so I don't care what you say about him," Emily said.

            "Well fine, your father is afraid to fight You-Know-Who, so he used to hide behind Dumbledore, but now that Dumbledore is gone, your Dad doesn't know what to do," Josh said.

            "Don't say that about my Dad, when you refuse to say Voldemort's name!" Emily shot back, jumping up from the couch.  Everyone around her jumped at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, except for Kelly, who didn't understand why everyone jumped at his name.

            "Don't say his name!" Josh shouted.

            "Don't be afraid of fear itself!" Emily yelled.

            "That doesn't make any sense!" Josh exclaimed.

            "It does to!  It means that Voldemort brings fear among everyone he comes near, so you're just more afraid of fear itself then of Voldemort.  He tears families apart, but you're just afraid of being afraid of him!" Emily shouted.

            "You're talking nonsense," Josh replied.

            "Oh am I?  Just like you!" Emily yelled.  By that time the whole of Gryffindor Common Room was staring at the fighting kids.  Parker was about to drag Emily away from Josh as she started pointing her wand at him, and Aaron was about to drag Josh away from Emily as he whipped out his wand.

            "Let's duel then!" Emily shouted.

            "Fine by me!" Josh exclaimed.  Before they could utter a spell they were each pulled backwards out of each others way by Parker and Aaron.  

            "We'll finish this some other time.  Have fun at my house for Christmas," Emily yelled and stormed off to her dormitory.  

            "You're almost as bad as a Mudblood!" Josh shouted after her.  Aaron put his hand over his younger brother's mouth, but it was too late, the words had already reached Emily's ears.  Emily stopped, mid-step on the stairway and turned around, tears visible in her eyes.  She opened her mouth and closed it again.  She then turned quickly and ran up to her room, crying up a storm.  

            "They're acting like siblings already," Kelly commented from the couch.  Aaron turned to stare at her once he let Josh go join his friends.

            "Siblings don't have the right to call each other Mudblood's.  Josh is acting like a Slytherin right now.  Their the only one's that are stupid enough to use that word," Aaron replied.  

            "Well what's a Mudblood?" Kelly asked.

            "You're obviously a muggle born.  Have one of your friends explain it.  I have to go write my Mom," Aaron said and headed over to Paul and some of his other friends.

            "Well what is it?" Kelly persisted.

            "A Mudblood is the worst thing you can call someone, especially a muggle born, but Emily's full blood, so I don't know what Josh is getting on about," Rosie explained.

            "I still don't get it," Kelly said, with a confused look on her face.

            "Well, think about the worst word you can call a muggle, and that's basically what a Mudblood means, or at least it's pretty close to it," Rosie said.

            "Wow, that's mean…I still don't get it," Kelly said after a few moments.

            "You're defiantly a true blonde," Andrew said.  

            "No way!  My hair is defiantly brown!" Kelly exclaimed.  Andrew rolled his eyes.

            "Anyone want to play chess?" Grant asked.

            "Sure, nothing better to do," Parker said and moved over to a table to play with Grant.  

*******

            "Are you sure you're going to stay here for Christmas?" Rosie asked.

            "I'm sure, My Dad has already sent a million letters asking me, and so has Gina.  Go figure.  No I'll be fine.  I get the room to myself!" Emily replied.

            "Well I'll send you something good for Christmas.  My Dad is taking me shopping the moment I step off the train," Rosie said.  Emily smiled.  Kelly pulled Emily into a giant hug and handed her a bag of candy.  

            "What are you going to do all alone in the common room?" Parker asked.

            "Well I won't be the only one in there.  A few older years are staying, I'm sure I'll make a friend or something," Emily said shrugging.  Emily stood on the front steps, wrapped in her cloak and scarf, waving goodbye to her friends.  Once they were out of sight, she wandered back up the stairs and headed towards the common room.  There were only three other people sitting in there; two fifth years and a third year.  Emily remained quiet and headed up to her dormitory.  She sat on her bed, with Angel sleeping by her side.  Emily took her locket off of her neck and opened it.

            "Another Christmas without you.  Why did you have to go?  I miss you so much," Emily whispered.

            Emily sighed and turned to look at the picture of her father's parents.

            "I wonder what you'd think of your son now?  After his wife died, he remarried! Can you believe that?  I wish I didn't hate him, but how could he marry again!  So soon?  Six years is just too short," Emily said.  She then closed her locket and tucked it back under her shirt.  Emily lay back against her pillows, and fell asleep dreaming of the only Christmas she remembered with her mother. 

            When she awoke, she found it was already evening.  Emily went over to the window and sat down on the window seat.  She opened the window a crack and let the snow that was lightly falling snow blow into the room.  Emily stuck her tongue out and caught a few in her mouth.  

            "The first snow of the season.  It's going to be a white Christmas," Emily said to herself.  

*******

            Emily woke up Christmas morning to find her presents at the foot of the bed.  Emily smiled and opened the presents from her friends first.  She got a book about Quidditch as a combined gift from the boys, and a huge bag of candy from Rosie.  Emily then opened a gold watch from her grandmother, and a photo album filled with pictures of when she was little from Sirius and Remus.  Emily smiled then turned to the gifts from her father.

            "I guess I'm going to have to open it," Emily sighed. She picked up the five packages from her father and opened a large bushy one.

_From Mr. and Mrs. Weasly._  

            Emily opened it and found a pink, hand knitted sweater with the letter E on it.  Emily smiled and opened another package full of fudge.  After opening the last three presents from her father, she received a book about unicorns, a charm bracelet and a small brooch with an ivory ladies face on it.  _This was my Mother's.  Sirius gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you.  Love Dad. _ Emily pinned the brooch to her nightgown and smiled. 

            "I still do love him, but there is no way I'm going to tell anyone," Emily whispered to Angel.  Angel meowed happily and started purring.  After getting dressed Emily walked down to the Christmas feast and enjoyed a wonderful meal full of delicious puddings, cakes, pies, candies, meats, breads, salads, and pumpkin juice.  Emily then settled down for a nap to sleep off the wonderful feast.  

            "Maybe, I'll write him a letter and tell him, or should I wait until I see him again?" Emily said before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  


	18. Chapter 18

            "Emily I missed you!" Kelly said, throwing her arms around Emily.  Emily hugged her back and smiled.

            "Emily!  How was your Christmas?  Were you lonely?" Rosie asked.  

            "Nah, I had a lot of time to think," Emily replied.  

            "Quit hugging and let's go put our trunks away and have a snowball fight!" Andrew said.

            "Ok!" Kelly said and ran up the stairs.  Emily dashed up after her, followed by Rosie, Andrew, Parker and Grant.  Once they were all bundled up, they dashed back down the stairs and out the front doors.  There were a few other students throwing snowballs at each other.  Zach hit Parker in the face as he ran down the last few steps.  Emily, Rosie, and Kelly burst into giggles as Parker ran after Zach, getting hit three more times in the face.  

            "Come one!  I'll show you guys how to build a great fort!" Kelly said, gathering up snow.  

            "Who taught you how to build one?" Rosie asked.  

            "My brother," Kelly whispered.

            "I didn't know you had a brother.  How old is he?" Rosie asked.

            "He would have been in his fifth year here," Kelly said quietly, picking up some snow and packing it together.

            "What do you mean he would have?" Emily asked.

            "Well after his second year of school, he disappeared!  I don't know what happened to him!  But he's gone!  No muggles or wizards have found him!" Kelly said, tears starting to fall.  She quickly wiped them away and began to make the fort higher.  Rosie knelt down next to Kelly and put her arm around Kelly's shoulder.  Kelly pulled away and quickly finished making the fort.

            "Now we need to make snowballs.  Then we can beat the boys," Kelly said, starting to roll snowballs.  Rosie glanced at Emily and Emily quickly got to her knees and started to make snowballs.  Rosie soon followed.  Within ten minutes the three boys and three girls were in a snowball war.  Kelly's fort was the best built and the girls had only been hit by five snowballs.  It looked as if the girls were going to cream the guys, but in the end, the boys charged and stampeded them.  The fort broke away and the three girls ran away screaming.  The boys were laughing, chucking snowballs at the retreating three.  Emily hid behind a tree and began to make a bunch of snowballs.  When Grant ran by, she threw three at him, making him fall to the ground.  Emily began to giggle and threw a few more at him as he was trying to get up.  Grant was glaring at Emily.  

            "Emily watch out!" Rosie yelled from behind her.  Emily spun around as Parker threw a snowball in her face.  

            "I'm going to get you Parker Weasley!" Emily yelled picking up some snow to throw at him.  She threw the snowball, but he jumped out of the way, leaving Josh as a target.  Josh just happened to turn around at that second, getting a snowball right in the face.  

            "Emily Potter!" Josh yelled angrily.  

            "Uh-oh," Emily breathed, making a mad dash for the front entrance.  Josh had an angry glare on his face and was chucking snowballs at her as fast as he could make them.  Emily ran for the front door and ran inside just as a snowball went flying past her ear, hitting Aaron who was coming out.  

            "Josh!" Aaron yelled and tackled his brother to the ground.  Emily began to laugh, but quickly ran up to the common room when Aaron let Josh up and went to join his friends.

            "Emily, Josh is really angry," Rosie said, walking in the entranceway.

            "It's not like I meant to hit him, I meant to hit Parker!" Emily said, glaring at Parker as he walked in.  

            "Sorry Emily, I was just protecting myself," Parker replied.

            "Well, the snow looked good on Josh," Emily giggled.  

            "Look what Grant and Andrew did to me!" Kelly said angrily.  Kelly was soaked to the bone in wet snow.  She left a puddle on the ground everywhere she walked.  "They tackled me!  Now I'm all wet!"  Rosie began to giggle.  Andrew and Grant walked in with smirks on their faces.  Kelly glared at them and tried to kick Andrew as he walked by, but slipped on her puddle and fell down on the floor.  

            "Ouch!" Kelly said, getting up and rubbing her hip.  

            "Come on, let's go get in dry clothes," Rosie suggested.  

            "Good idea," Grant said, and headed for the stairs.  "Guys help me!"  They rushed over to Grant and found that he had forgotten to jump the trick step.  

            "Grant, you act more like Andrew's father then Andrew does!" Parker laughed.  

            "Just get me out!" Grant begged.  Andrew and Parker grabbed him by the arms and lifted him out of the step.  

            "Emily, you coming?" Kelly asked.  She turned around and found Emily standing, open-mouthed at an empty spot on the floor.  "What are you staring at?"

            "The smallest of snakes!  I just saw it come by!  It has to be Dumbledore!  And it said, Revenge, I will get Revenge!" Emily nearly shouted.  

            "What are you talking about?" Rosie asked, climbing down a few steps towards Emily.

            "I saw that small snake again!" Emily replied.

            "Emily Potter!" Josh yelled from the entranceway.  

            "We can talk about this later.  Common room, now!" Emily said and bounded up the stairs.  

***

            The six were seated on a couch in front of the fireplace, avoiding Josh as much as possible.  Emily had just explained to them about the snake, and why she thought it was Dumbledore.   Once everyone was done conversing about Dumbledore they all grew silent.  

            "Kelly, why didn't you ever tell us about your brother?" Rosie asked.  

            "It just never came up," Kelly said shrugging.

            "What was his name?" Rosie asked.

            "Erik Allen Maxfield," Kelly replied.

            "You're Erik's sister?" Mandy asked, coming up behind the group.  She handed Parker an envelope.  "This is from my Dad, he wanted to give it to you, I don't know what it is."

            "Yeah, I'm Erik's sister," Kelly replied quietly.

            "I'm sorry about what happened.  He was here one day, and the next he disappeared.  It was the strangest thing.  Sandy was in tears, she had the biggest crush on him," Mandy said.  

            "Yeah," Kelly said, barley above a whisper.  

            "I hope he's found soon.  He was a great guy," Mandy said and headed over to her friends.  

            "What did you get from your uncle?" Emily asked Parker.

            "Oh, just some other tips for playing chess.  He said he never taught my Dad this trick, so now maybe I'll be able to finally beat him," Parker replied.  

            "Oh, it's just chess," Emily said and turned back to stare at the fireplace.  

            "What are the details on how he disappeared?" Rosie asked.

            "I don't want to talk about it!  OK?" Kelly said angrily and ran up to the dormitory.  

            "You shouldn't have bothered her about it," Andrew said.

            "I kind of figured that out," Rosie snapped.  

            "Whoa!  Don't bite!" Andrew said, jumping back.  Rosie glared at him and headed up to the dormitory to talk to Kelly.  Emily followed, leaving the three boys to themselves.  Emily found Rosie trying to open the curtains around Kelly's bed.  Kelly was holding them shut and through tears she was yelling at Rosie to go away.  

            "Kelly, I'm sorry.  I was just curious," Rosie said, almost tearing the curtain in half.

            "That's great!  Now leave!" Kelly yelled back.  

            "Why are you two fighting?" Emily asked.  Rosie let go of the curtain and Kelly slowly opened the curtains around her bed.  Kelly sat down on the bed, trying to wipe away her tears.

            "Can we please just not talk about this?  It took me months to stop crying myself to sleep.  And it took me even longer to not cry when I thought about him," Kelly whispered.

            "Kelly, we've all lost someone, so we know how it feels," Rosie said.  

            "But at least you guys got to say goodbye," Kelly replied.

            "Actually I never did, and I still haven't," Emily said, sitting down next to Kelly on her bed.  Rosie joined them.

            "Emily, you should really say goodbye to her," Kelly said.

            "I know, but I just can't bring myself to do it," Emily replied.  The girls were in silence for a few moments.

            "Kelly, you told us you were an only child," Rosie said breaking the silence.  

            "I didn't want to talk about Erik," Kelly said, looking down at her shoes. 

            "Why all of a sudden though?  I mean you never talked about him before, and you were always so happy," Rosie asked.

            "Because Christmas always reminds me of him.  It was his favorite time of the year.  I remember the last Christmas we had together.  It had to be the best one ever.  He came home from school with his arms filled with wizard treats for me.  We had the best time.  We played in the snow all day long, like we used to do before he started school.  I miss him so much," Kelly said, getting a dreamy look on her face.  

            "See, you can be happy thinking about him," Rosie said.

            "I know I can, it's just sometimes I get so sad," Kelly replied.  

            "I know how you feel.  At least you have more memories with you brother then I do with my mom," Emily said quietly.  "I think I'm going to go to bed."  Emily got up and closed the curtains around her bed.  She moved the sleeping Angel off of her pillow and sat down on her bed, with her back against the headboard.  She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her body.

            "How come I thought I wasn't mad at Dad a few days ago, and now I hate him again?" Emily whispered, taking out her locket and looking at the picture of her mother.

*******

            _"We need to lure Potter to us!" An evil voice said._

_            "B-but M-master, w-we almost had h-him w-with the g-girl," A short, balding man stuttered.  _

_            "But we didn't want Potter yet.  He was in the castle you fool!  Why did you grab her then?  You still have so much to learn!" The cold voice spat._

_            "Y-yes m-master," The short man stuttered._

_            "Now what we need is to get the girl while Potter is far enough away.  Then we can send a ransom note to Potter, but have his daughter dead by the time he finds her," The cold voice said, starting to laugh._

_            "B-but m-master, w-what if Dumbledore gets her first?" The short man asked._

_            "Wormtail! Dumbledore is not of my concern.  Sure he has turned evil, but he's not with me yet!" The cold voice yelled._

_            "B-but Dumbledore is the only wizard stronger then you," Wormtail pointed out._

_            "Cructatious!" The cold voice shouted.  Wormtail fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  The cold voice started to laugh again, waiting almost a full minute before he took the curse off his servant._

_            "Now, what were you saying?" The voice asked angrily._

_            "N-nothing m-master," Wormtail stuttered._

_            "I thought so.  Now it will be your job to get the girl!  NOW!" The cold voice shouted._

_            "R-right away sir!" Wormtail replied, running out of the room as fast as his short legs could carry him._

            Emily sat up in bed in a cold sweat.  She felt like her heart was in her throat.  Angel was looking at Emily like she was crazy.  Angel meowed angrily for disturbing her sleep and curled up next to Emily and went to sleep.  Emily lay back down slowly, wiping some sweat off of her forehead.  She shivered, even though she felt like she was on fire.

            "He's going to kill me," Emily said in a frightened whisper.  At that moment a figure opened her curtains, covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room.

A/N: So did you like it?  Sorry it took me so long to get this out.  I've been busy with schoolwork, I've been sick, and I just haven't felt like writing.  Thanks for all the reviews.  I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet. I think somewhere between 20 and 30.  That's a big range huh?  Well anyways, I just want to say one thing.  I know I probably have some errors in this chapter and I defiantly spelled the curse wrong, but oh well.  I'm writing this story for fun, I'm defiantly not a professional, so if you find some spelling mistakes just ignore it and don't post every little mistake in the review.  And the person who has been doing this knows who they are.  If you have any suggestions on how to make it better, I'm  all ears, but no more every little spelling and grammar mistake!  OK?  Please review!

Kittyluver87 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

            Harry sat up in bed, his heart beating quickly, a few sweat droplets fell onto the sheets.  Gina sat up quickly when her new husband pulled the covers up as he sat up in bed after his nightmare.  Harry quickly stood up out of bed and hurriedly pulled on a pair of pants and threw his robes over them.  He then picked up his wand and stuffed it in his pocket.  

            "Harry, what are you doing?" Gina asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

            "Emily, I had a dream, she's been kidnapped.  I must find her," Harry said, preparing to apparate.

            "You had another dream?  Harry, this is awful," Gina said, barely above a whisper.  

            "Sorry, but I have to find Emily," Harry said and disappeared with a small pop.

***

            "Emily, start again today!  You got to get up!" Rosie said, pulling back the curtains on Emily's bed.  She let out a small scream and the other girls' in the dormitory ran over to Emily's bed.

            "Where'd she go?" Lauren asked.

            "Maybe she's already in the common room," Mallory suggested.

            "Look at Angel's eyes," Kelly pointed out.  "They have a scared look to them and Angel would be sleeping now, and since she isn't, something must've happened!"

            "Cats can change their habits," Lauren said.

            "Lauren, you're an idiot!  Emily is missing!  Someone get Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall!" Rosie yelled.

            "I'll go!" Kelly yelled, heading for the door.

            Kelly ran out the door, forgetting to close it and headed down the stairs.  She almost knocked Andrew down the stairs as she ran past him.

            "Where's the fire?" He asked.  Kelly turned around, half way down the steps; she had a few tears falling out of her eyes.

            "What's wrong?  You only have one shoe on," Parker pointed out.

            "Emily is missing!" Kelly replied, and quickly dashed down the remaining steps.

            Parker took one quick look at Andrew, and then ran down the stairs after Kelly.  

            "Whom are you running to?" Parker asked.

            "Gosh, boys are such idiots!  Professor Lupin and McGonagall!" Kelly snapped and pushed open the portrait hole.  Parker followed her out; Andrew was right on their heels.

            "Well, sorry," Parker replied.

            "You should be!" Kelly said icily.

            "Why are you two fighting?  Don't we need to tell someone?" Andrew asked.

            "We should go to Dumbledore's office!  That's where McGonagall usually is now," Kelly said, starting to run again.  The boys followed her down corridors and stairways.  They finally made it to the gargoyle.  

            "What's the password?" Andrew asked.

            "I don't know," Kelly said, eyes wide with worry.

            "Should we kick it?" Parker asked.  Kelly glared at him and turned back to the gargoyle.  Just as Kelly was about to say a candy, like the password had always been, McGonagall came out followed by Harry Potter.

            "What is it?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

            "Emily is missing from her bed!" Kelly nearly yelled.

            "I've already been informed.  Now please, head down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast.  I don't want the whole school knowing about this.  I don't want a panic to start.  And Miss Maxfield, you need another shoe on," McGonagall said.  

            "How did you know she was missing?" Parker asked.

            "Parker, Harry has the same dreams as Emily," McGonagall replied.  Harry had remained quiet and his green eyes had lost the sparkle to them. 

            Parker, Kelly, and Andrew walked away slowly, Kelly limping because she only had one shoe on.  They walked in silence back to the common room.  Kelly had a few tears streaming down her face, but she didn't wipe them away.  Kelly grabbed a shoe in the silent dormitory.  The three other girls all had their eyes on her.  Rosie ran up to Kelly and gave her a hug.  They then met up with the boys and headed down to breakfast, which was also eaten in silence, with a few interruptions from Grant.

            "Why is everyone so sad?" Grant asked.

            "Emily is missing," Parker whispered.

            "How?" He asked.

            "Who knows," Parker felt like shouting.  Grant grew quiet then.  It was the quietest any of the upper class students had seen this group of first years.  

            "What's wrong with them?" Aaron asked Paul.

            "I have no idea, is someone missing from them?" Paul asked.  Aaron looked over and found and empty seat.

            "Emily is missing," Aaron replied.

            "What?  Wow, they must be really upset then," Paul said.

            "I wonder what happened," Aaron asked with concern in his eyes.  

            "You think of her as a sister now don't you?" Paul asked. Aaron just nodded and turned back to his breakfast.

***

            Emily sat up in a circular room, with death eaters surrounding her.  She felt around in her robes for her wand, but it wasn't there.  She stared at the hooded figures surrounding her.  Emily felt her heart jump to her throat.  She suddenly felt terrified.  Emily scanned the circle around her again and felt a chill run through her body.  A few Death Eaters moved away and let their Dark Lord into the circle.  Emily felt like screaming, but couldn't find her voice.  A short balding man stood behind the Dark Lord and took his place in the circle.

            "Miss Potter!  I'm so pleased you could join us," Voldemort said.  Emily didn't answer; she just stared into his cold red eyes.  "It's not polite not to answer when you're spoken to."  

            "W-what am I-I d-doing h-here?" Emily stuttered, finding her voice.

            "You're here to die," Voldemort said simply.  He started laughing at the terrified look that filled Emily's face.  

            "W-who brought me here?" Emily asked, feeling a hot sting in her eyes.  

            "Wormtail of course!" Voldemort said and started laughing as a few tears fell down her face.  

            He then whipped out his wand and pointed it at Emily's heart.  

            "Any last words?" He asked.  Emily had lost her voice again.  She started shaking with fear.  Then she seemed to get her courage back.

            "I'm not going to die the way my mother did!" She shouted, springing to her feet.

            "Ah, so you want to fight do ya?" Voldemort asked.

            "I don't have a wand," Emily said, her green eyes filled with anger.

            "I guess this will be an easy battle," Voldemort laughed.  

            "Give me a wand!" Emily yelled, stamping her foot on the ground.  Voldemort ignored her and then yelled out one of the forbidden curses.  Emily jumped out of the way and one of the death eaters fell to the ground screaming in pain.  Emily felt like laughing, but she knew it wasn't the time.  

            "You think you're so good don't you?  You're just a worthless Mudblood like your mother," Voldemort replied.

            "Don't you ever call me a Mudblood!" Emily yelled and before she could stop her self, she ran straight at Voldemort, almost knocking him to the ground.  

            "You want to die quicker don't you?" Voldemort asked.  Emily quickly jumped off of him.  The killing curse was shouted her way, and she knew she was going to die.  But somehow she was picked up off the ground and flown a few feet in the air.

            "What in Merlin's name?" A few death eaters asked.  Emily felt someone holding her up.  Emily looked above her but saw nothing, she looked all around her, but nothing that the eye could see was holding her up.  Voldemort then yelled the killing curse at her again, but she was flown higher into the air.

            "What's happening?" Emily asked herself.

            Voldemort's face was growing red with anger.  His eyes were shining dangerously.  He then tried to kill her one more time, but Emily was flown away.  Just then Harry appeared in the dark room.  He glanced at the furious Voldemort, to the circle of Death Eaters, and then to Emily flying in the air.  Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione holding his daughter up in the air.  

            "Daddy?" Emily said, looking at her father.  Harry felt his heart skip a beat.  Emily must not be mad at him anymore, for she only called him Daddy when she was happy with him.

            "Potter, we meat again," Voldemort said angrily.

            "Yes, it's a pleasant surprise," Harry said sarcastically.

            "Let's just skip to the duel shall we?" Voldemort said.

            "Sure thing," Harry said.  Voldemort and Harry bowed, not daring to take their eyes off of each other.  Emily watched in horror as her father dodged one curse after another.  She almost screamed out when her father's lower half turned into a tree trunk.  Harry quickly said the counter curse and fired at Voldemort.  Voldemort grew red boils all over his face.  This continued for quite sometime before Voldemort decided to shout the killing curse.  The Death Eaters watched in silence, as Harry jumped out of the way of the killing curse and one of the Death Eaters fell to the ground dead.  Emily smiled at how brave her father was.  She could have sworn she heard a voice in her ear say:

            "Forgive him Emily, he loves you so much."  Harry then yelled Stupefy, hitting Voldemort in his leg.  Voldemort's leg went dead for a few minutes and then came alive again.

            "You'll never beat me Potter," Voldemort laughed.  Harry had managed to back himself into a corner and realized this could be the end.  He was hit with a curse, but Emily knew it wasn't the killing curse.  Harry fell down to the floor, hitting his head against the wall.  Some blood trickled out of his head and made a puddle on the floor.  Just as Voldemort was about to yell the killing curse the doors flew open and Sirius, Ron, Draco, Remus, and Snape ran in.  Wormtail turned into a rat and ran for a crack in the wall.  He disappeared into the crack and wasn't seen again for quite some time.  

            "Emily, what in Merlin's name are you doing up there?" Sirius shouted as Ron, Draco, Remus, and Snape, started firing spells at Voldemort.  

            "I'm not sure, but I think and Angel is holding me up," Emily replied.

            "An Angel?" Sirius asked.  Emily nodded and felt herself gently float to the ground.  "Did you see anything?"

             "No, but something whispered in my ear," Emily replied.  

            "Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.  Emily then let a few tears squeeze out of her eyes and pointed to her father, lying in a puddle of blood like he was dead.  

            "Go stay by his side, don't move out of that corner," Sirius ordered.  Emily nodded and ran over to her father.  Emily got down to her knees and put her head on her father's chest.  He had a heartbeat, but it was faint.  

            "Daddy, you have to live.  You promised me you'd never leave me!  You promised right after Mommy died!  You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Emily cried, making her fathers robes get wet.  Emily felt something brush past her, but when she turned nothing was there.  Harry stirred and opened his eyes.

            "Hermione?" Harry asked.

            "No Daddy, it's me," Emily said, lifting her head from her father's chest.

            "Did you whisper in my ear and tell me to wake up?" Harry asked.

            "No," Emily said shaking her head.

            "Hermione did," Harry said, trying to sit up.  He winced in pain as his head rubbed against the wall.

            "Careful Daddy," Emily said.

            "You're calling me Daddy," Harry said, starting to smile.  Emily smiled and hugged her father.

            "I'm sorry I was such a brat.  I love you Daddy!  And I guess I'm ok with you marrying Gina, but it's not like I'm going to like her," Emily said.  "I still love Mommy."

            "You're mother was here Emily.  She was holding you up," Harry said.  Sirius then came over as the death eaters ran out of the room, with scared looks on their faces.

            "Daddy says he saw Mommy," Emily said.

            "Well there is not other explanation on how you were held up there," Sirius said, helping Harry to his feet.

            "Emily, you need to get to school and Harry needs a doctor," Sirius said, noticing all the blood falling down his back.  

            "Come on Emily, I'll take you," Remus said, taking Emily's hand.  Draco quickly rushed over to Harry, and held him under the right shoulder, while Sirius held him under the left one.  Snape walked slowly behind the rest, dragging Voldemort's lifeless body.  

            "Well I guess we can all live in peace," Snape said.  Everyone looked at Snape, it was the first time any of them had ever heard him say something have decent.

            "Dumbledore and Fudge are still missing," Emily said quietly.  

A/N:  You don't know how hard it was for me to write Harry and Gina in bed together.  I'm such a H/HR fan, it was really hard!  Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  There is plenty more coming.  I'm thinking this will be somewhere around 25 chapters.  Well thanks for all the reviews, now go review this chapter!  Tell me what you think, and if you think I should do all of Emily's 7 years.  Because I will if enough people want me too.  


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

            Somehow the whole school had figured out that Emily was missing by lunchtime.  The Gryffindor's were all depressed, and the table was unusually quiet during this mealtime.  The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's all felt sorry for the Gryffindor's loss, but their tables were in an uproar, making up rumors on how Emily could have disappeared.  The Slytherin's all wore huge smiles on their faces.  

            Kelly had broken down into tears during potions, where they had a substitute teacher, and then she had broken down into tears again during lunch.  Rosie looked like she would start to cry at any moment, but refused to let the tears flow.  The Gryffindor's all ate in silence, picking at their food.  

            Remus Lupin walked into the Great Hall followed by Professor Snape and Emily.  The two professors headed up to the staff table and began to explain what happened.  Kelly and Rosie ran up the Emily, hugging her and screaming for joy.  Emily hugged them, but felt a bit embarrassed because the whole school was watching them.  The Slytherin's looked furious at the sight of Emily.  Emily smiled at them and took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

            "Emily, what happened?  We were so worried," Rosie asked.

            "You want to hear the whole story?" Emily asked.

            "Of course!" Parker replied.

            "Ok, well…" Emily said, and told them everything that happened, including her forgiving her father and the feeling of her mother holding her in the air.

            "Do you think your Mom was protecting you?" Kelly asked.

            "I think she was," Emily said, nodding her head.  

            "You must have been so scared!" Rosie said.

            "I was, I thought I was going to die.  But I know my Mom was protecting me and then my father came and he tried so hard to protect me.  I hope he's ok," Emily explained.

            "This is quite a tale to tell your grandchildren," Andrew said.  "But at least we're all safe now!"

            "Fudge and Dumbledore are still missing.  Fudge has been missing since the summer and from what Sirius told me, Azkaban is empty now," Emily replied.

            "You mean, the dementors are roaming around free?" Grant said, paling slightly.

            "That's exactly what I mean," Emily said, nodding her head.  Grant shivered, and quickly started gobbling down his lunch.  Andrew looked at him like he was crazy, but ignored his odd behavior.

            "Students!  Please be quiet!  I have an announcement to make!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the students.  The Great Hall grew silent as all eyes turned to their new headmistress.

            "Now, I would like all of you to return to your common rooms.  The heads of houses will give an explanation in a few minutes.  Food will be sent up to you shortly," Professor McGonagall announced.

            The students all quickly left the hall, heading up and down stairways, through corridors and to their common rooms.  Grant almost ran to the portrait hall, looking around like he feared something was following him.

            "What's this about?" Parker whispered, once they were in the common room.

            "I don't know, I'm sure Remus will tell us soon," Emily replied, taking a seat on one of the couches.  Kelly and Rosie sat down next to her and Parker sat on the far end of the couch.  Andrew was sitting on the arm of the couch and Grant was in a chair next to them.  He still was pale, and looked like he would wet his pants.  

            "Settle Down!  Settle Down!" Remus said, entering the common room.

            "What's going on?" A 7th year student asked.

            "You all must be wondering why you are sent to the common room.  Well we have reason to believe that Dumbledore is hiding in the castle and we feel that if you are in you're common rooms, then you'll be safer.  Also, since Emily Potter was kidnapped, but is now returned, a Death Eater known as Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail has escaped, and we want to take a few days to search the castle.  He was the one who kidnapped Emily, and he probably found a way back in here.  Now food will be sent up three times a day and lessons will be canceled for the time being," Remus said, and then left through the portrait hole.

            "That doesn't seem like much of a reason to keep us all in here," Rosie said.

            "I have a feeling we're not being told something," Andrew said.

            "This is just too weird," Kelly said, shaking her head.

            "Something isn't right and I think we should investigate," Emily said, getting a mischievous glint in her eyes.  

            "The invisibility cloak?" Parker asked, getting the same look in his eyes.  Emily nodded.

            "It could be dangerous you two!" Rosie said.

            "It'll be fun!" Emily replied with a smile.

            "But what if you're kidnapped again?" Rosie asked.

            "Parker's coming with me and we can probably fit one more person.  Who wants to come?" Emily asked.

            "I wouldn't miss out on something like this!" Andrew said with a smile.

            "Ok, we'll meet down here at midnight," Emily said and headed up to her dormitory.  Rosie followed, trying to convince Emily not to go.  Emily ignored her and curled up in her bed, hoping to get some sleep before she left.  Angel purred, she was so happy to see Emily again.  Emily smiled and kissed her kitten on the head.  

            "Emily, it could be dangerous!" Rosie said.

            "Night Rosie!" Emily said, shutting the curtains around her bed.  Rosie stomped her foot and sat down on her bed, looking furious.  She turned on her lamp and took out a book to read.  

***

            The clock in the common room chimed midnight when Andrew, Emily, and Parker crept down the stairs into the common room.  They were surprised to find Penny crying in front of the fireplace.  She looked up when she heard them come into the common room.

            "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

            "Penny, what's wrong?" Parker asked, walking slowly over to his cousin.

            "You're going to hate me for it!  You'll turn me in and I'll be expelled!" She cried.

            "What are you talking about?" Parker asked, sitting down next to his cousin.

            "No!  Get away!  I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled.  Emily came up to Penny and put her hand on her shoulder.  Penny looked up.

            "I'm sorry Emily!  I really am!  Please leave!  I don't want to hurt you!" She shouted.  Emily looked at Parker and he looked at her.  They then nodded and took seats next to Penny on the couch.

            "Penny, please tell us what is wrong," Emily said quietly.

            "I-I can't!  I'll be expelled," Penny cried, as Andrew sat down next to Parker.  

            "What did you do that was so bad?" Parker asked.

            "You'll hate me if I tell you," Penny sobbed.

            "Penny, please just tell us," Emily begged.

            "Should I start from the beginning?" Penny asked slowly.

            "Of course," Parker replied.  Penny took a deep breath, wiped away some tears and began her tale.

            "During the summer, while I was in Diagon Alley, and death eater came up to me.  He threatened to kill me if I didn't help him.  I didn't want to die, so I agreed.  I began to hate myself for it, but I kept telling myself, I'd die if I didn't do it.  I helped Wormtail come in here and kidnap you Emily.  I also let the Death Eaters in and told them everything I saw you do.  I even eaves dropped on your conversations.  I'm so sorry.  I thought you were going to die.  I knew everything they were planning.  I can't believe I did this!  I want to be out and when I found out Voldemort had died, they told me they didn't need me anymore.  I can't stop crying.  I'm so sorry Emily!  Please forgive me.  I never meant to turn against you and help plan you're death.  I don't want to be expelled, but I know you should turn me in.  Please turn me in before I change my mind," Penny explained.  Parker's eyes had grown wide and Andrew's mouth was open with shock.  Emily looked sadly at Penny.

            "We better turn you in then," Emily said sadly. Penny nodded and slowly stood up.  She followed Emily out into the corridor, the boys following them.  They ran into Professor McGonagall just outside of her office.  

            "What are you doing out here?" McGonagall demanded.

            "Penny has something to tell you," Emily replied.  Penny had begun to cry again.

            "I should be expelled!  I let Wormtail in!  And I did so much other stuff!" Penny cried.  McGonagall looked at her with anger on her face, but sadness in her eyes.

            "Come with me Miss Weasley," She said, leading Penny into her office.  Penny followed slowly, her body shaking from her sobs.  

            "Should we go see why we're being locked in our common rooms?" Andrew asked.

            "I think we've seen enough things for now.  Tomorrow night, same time," Emily said, and headed back to the common room.

***

            "I can't believe Penny would do that!" Rosie said, after Emily, Parker, and Andrew told her the story.

            "Well she did, but I don't want her to get expelled," Emily replied.

            "But she does deserve it!" Kelly pointed out.

            "I agree with Emily, she shouldn't be expelled, I mean, look Emily is here, safe and she didn't even get hurt," Parker said.      

            "Did she ever come back to the common room?" Grant asked.

            "Dunno, I bet my aunt and uncle were informed though," Parker replied.

            "Well you guys aren't planning to go out again are you?" Rosie asked.

            "Of course we are," Emily replied.  "I'm hungry!"  

            Emily stood up and walked over to the table that was filled with breakfast foods.  Emily grabbed a huge plate full of pancakes and strawberries and then took her seat back on the couch. The others soon followed, and within five minutes, the couch was full of eating people.

            "We're missing so much school," Rosie said, after she ate her breakfast.

            "So?" Andrew replied quickly.

            "Boys!" Rosie said, rolling her eyes.  Andrew laughed and went to get seconds.

***

            Andrew, Emily, and Parker silently crept down to the common room as the clock in the common room chimed midnight.  They searched the common room and didn't find a living person down there.  Emily pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it over her head, lifting it up so Parker and Andrew could get under.  They pushed open the portrait hole and quietly crept down the corridors.

            "Where are we heading?" Parker whispered.

            "McGonagall's office," Emily whispered back.

            "Why?" Andrew asked.

            "Because, that's where they'd tell all the things that are happening," Emily replied in a whisper.  Andrew nodded his head and they all silently walked forward. 

            "That's my toe!" Emily yelled as Andrew stepped on her toe.  Parker put his hand over her mouth just as Snape walked by.  He looked around suspiciously.

            "Peeves!  We don't have time for pranks right now!" Snape yelled and headed for McGonagall's office.

            "Follow him quick!" Emily ordered.  They walked as quietly as they could, following Snape to the gargoyle in front of McGonagall's office.  Snape said the password and they quickly ran through the archway behind him.  Once inside McGonagall's office, they hid in a corner, barely daring to breathe.  

            "Oh good, nice of you to join us Severus," McGonagall said, offering him a seat in an empty chair.

            "May I ask why you wanted a meeting with us all?" Flitwick squeaked.

            "Well, I should tell you that we have reason to believe that Dumbledore is hiding in this castle.  Somehow he is able to turn into a tiny snake and slither around the school.  I have reason to believe that Emily Potter has seen him around, for we all know she is a Parseltongue as well as her father," McGonagall explained.

            "Why then do we have the students locked in the common rooms?" Lupin asked.

            "Safety precautions.  Yesterday, before we found out that Miss Potter had disappeared, Dumbledore's head popped into my fireplace.  He said he was going to kill us all and take over the school.  He would be the greatest Dark Lord of all time.  Then his head disappeared and a tiny snake slithered by me and into a crack in the wall.  I sealed up the crack, but I feel he knows where Fudge is and they, together a plotting a way to take over the school," McGonagall said.

            "Maybe we should let the kids resume lessons, having them hide out like this, won't allow them to learn anything," Lupin pointed out.

            "You are right, lessons will resume tomorrow.  Meeting adjourned," McGonagall said.  

            Emily, Andrew, and Parker quickly left as quietly as they could, trying their best to hold the cloak over them.  They ran up the corridors and threw the cloak off them once they reached the portrait hole.

            "You're out late," The Fat lady in the pink dress said.

            "Marmaduke!" Andrew yelled and the portrait hole flew open. 

            "So Dumbledore is in the school and Fudge too?" Parker asked as they headed up the stairs to their dormitory rooms.

            "I knew Dumbledore was, but I didn't know about Fudge.  He's been hiding somewhere for a while now," Emily replied.

            "Classes start tomorrow, let's get some sleep," Andrew said.

            "You actually want to go to class?" Parker asked amazed.  Andrew rolled his eyes and pushed open his dormitory door.  Emily did the same and collapsed on her bed, fully dressed and fell asleep quickly.  

A/N:  Well what you think?  I think this chapter is a little dumb, but maybe you like it.  I know some of the characters are OOC but it's my story so just bear with it.  I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  I don't think this story is going to be much longer then 25 chapters.  Please review and tell me what you think!  Tell me if this story is horrible, ok, or great.  I want to know!  Go review!  J


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

            _"Now that the Dark Lord is gone, and most of his death eaters fled, we will be able to rule the wizarding world, and possibly the muggle world.  What do you say Fudge?" Dumbledore asked._

_            "I say we take over the school first, then once we have the school under control, the death eater's will come to us, and we'll be able to take over the world," Fudge said with an amused laugh._

_            "Well, we have a lot of planning to do next," Dumbledore replied._

_            "What about the Potter girl?  She'd be perfect bait," Fudge replied._

_            "No, she's already on to us, we need to lure the Professors' out of the school first, then once they are gone, it will be simple to take over the school," Dumbledore said with a smile._

_            "Sounds good," Fudge laughed._

            Emily sat up in bed, waking up her kitten.  She gently patted the cat's head and leaned against her headboard.  Emily put her hand to her heart and felt it beating extremely fast.  Suddenly a sharp pain reached from her heart to her head.

            "Voldemort is dead," Emily said, clutching her head.  "But why is my heart hurting?"

            Emily decided to get a drink of water and felt like she would collapse before she made it to the water basin.  She poured herself a drink, sipping the water slowly.  She then felt too weak to walk back to her bed, so she sat down on the window seat and looked out into the night sky.  The trees were slowly coming into blossom, and the leaves were turning green.  The past few months had flown by rather quickly, without any odd disturbances.  The only thing that had gone wrong was that Josh and she still argued constantly.  

            Emily's heart started beating quickly again.  She scrunched up her face, trying to make the pain go away.  Emily pressed her face against the cool glass window and stared up at the sky.  There were a million stars shining brightly in the night sky.  Emily smiled, pretending her mother was sitting on one of those stars with her grandfather and Harry's parents, watching Emily stare back at them.  This thought made Emily feel better, and she fell asleep on the window seat, dreaming of her mother.

***

            "Emily, what are you doing there?" Kelly asked, opening her curtains and finding Emily sleeping on the window seat, with her face pressed against the glass.  Emily woke up out of her pleasant dreams with a start, and wondered why she didn't wake up from the blinding sunlight earlier.

            "I got a drink of water, and I decided to sit down for a minute and I guess I fell asleep," Emily half-lied.

            "Ok, we have Herbology today!  It's such a pretty day to be going outside!" Kelly said.  Emily smiled and slowly stood up, finding that all of her strength had returned.

            Emily closed the curtains around her bed and quickly got dressed.  She gently kissed Angel on the head and opened her curtains once again.  Emily walked down into the common room with Kelly and Rosie, both gossiping about boys.  Emily laughed softly at their conversation topic and decided to open the portrait hole.

            "Emily wait!" Penny yelled, running down the stairs.

            "Hi Penny," Emily said, turning around.

            "I just want to say, thanks for sticking up for me last month when I was held on trial.  I still feel horrible about what I did to you.  I hope you can forgive me," Penny replied.

            "Of course I will, have you served all of your detentions yet?" Emily asked.

            "I serve the last one tonight.  But I deserved getting a month's worth of detentions.  I'm just afraid to go home this summer.  I don't know how my parents are going to punish me," Penny answered, getting a worried look in her eyes.

            "But it wasn't exactly your fault.  My Dad told me about what happened to your Aunt Ginny.  Your Dad should forgive you, I know your mom will," Emily said.

            "My Mom forgives people easily, yes, but not my Dad.  You must not know him too well Emily.  He can hold grudges forever, and if what I did gets out, it could ruin his chances of becoming minister of magic someday.  He wants to be Minister so badly, and if I ruin his chances, he may never forgive me," Penny said, starting to frown.

            "I'm sure everything will be ok," Emily said, trying to comfort Penny.

            "I hope you're right Emily, but I just don't know," Penny said, shaking her head sadly.

            "Why don't you come on down to breakfast with us?" Emily suggested.

            "You guys don't want to be around me, in fact no one does," Penny replied.

            "Of course we want you to eat with us.  No one deserves to eat alone," Rosie said, grabbing Penny by the wrist and dragging her out of the common room.

            "I don't think Parker would want to eat with his older cousin though," Penny protested.

            "Well I hear Emily can kick a guy pretty hard in you know where, so if he says anything, we'll send Emily after him," Kelly grinned.  Emily laughed, but didn't say anything.  Penny smiled and followed the three first years, her heart feeling slightly less heavy.

            "Have you always eaten alone?" Kelly asked, being her usual nosy self.

            "Well I used to eat with my cousins, but then they found their own group of friends, so I was left alone.  They would eat with me once in awhile, but then they felt I had grown too snotty, so they just ignored me.  I tried not to be so snotty, but I guess it didn't work.  None of the girls my age seem to like me much, so yeah, basically I've always eaten by myself," Penny said sadly.

            "Well don't you worry, we'll find you a nice cute boy," Rosie said with a smile.  Penny smiled.

            "But I don't think any guy would want to be with me," Penny replied.

            "What about Aaron, he's 4th year, right?" Kelly suggested.

            "Aaron wouldn't want anything to do with me," Penny said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

            "I think someone has a crush on him," Rosie grinned.

            "That's just gross!" Emily replied.

            "That's just because he's now your brother," Kelly said, turning back to Penny.  "I bet Emily will talk to him for you, right Emily?"

            "I'm not really in the mood to set up people," Emily said quickly.

            "Don't worry, I'll get her to talk to him," Kelly whispered.  Emily overheard her and glared.  Kelly just laughed.

            "You don't have to Emily, I would understand if you never talked to me again," Penny said.

            "I'll think about it," Emily said with a sigh.

            "Good!" Kelly said with a smile.  Emily glared at her again, and returned to eating her breakfast.

***

            After lessons that day, Emily decided to head over to the library.  She sat down at a table in the corner, farthest away from Madame Pince's desk, and decided to re-read Hogwarts A History.  She didn't feel like doing her homework at that particular moment.  Emily made herself comfortable in the chair, opening the book to the first page.  After only getting a half hour of peace and quiet, her friends found her and joined up with Emily.

            "There you are Emily!" Kelly said, taking a seat at the table.

            "You're reading that again?" Rosie asked.  Emily nodded, slowly putting the book back in her bag.

            "Didn't you like just finish it?" Kelly asked.  Emily nodded.

            "You read too much!" Rosie said.

            "Shh, quiet, it's a library," Emily said, putting her finger up to her lips.  Rosie and Kelly smirked at Emily and grabbed their bags, when Emily stood up.

            "Should we start our homework?" Rosie asked.

            "I guess so," Emily replied with a sigh.

            Once they were seated at a table in the common room, doing their homework, Kelly started talking about boys again.  Emily just sighed and continued to write her report on the Goblin Rebellion's.  After Kelly had said something bad about every boy in Gryffindor, Emily finished her report.

            "So, Emily, who do you like?" Kelly asked.

            "No one," Emily said.

            "Oh, come on you have to like someone!" Rosie persisted.

            "Well then, who do you like?" Emily asked.  

            "Andrew," Rosie muttered and turned bright red.  Kelly dropped her pencil and her mouth fell open.

            "You can't like him!" Kelly exclaimed once she had come to her senses.

            "Why not?" Rosie asked.

            "Because I like him!" Kelly replied.  Emily snorted into her Transfiguration book.  

            "This isn't funny Emily!" Rosie snapped.

            "Well, while you guys work this out, I'll go sit on that couch," Emily said and walked over to an empty couch.

            "Emily, can I talk to you?" Aaron asked, sitting down next to Emily.

            "Ah, sure," Emily replied.

            "Good, Josh get over here!" Aaron yelled across the common room.

            "What?  No, I'm not talking to him!" Emily said quickly.

            "You're going to have to live with him in a couple of months," Aaron said, turning to Emily.

            "What do you want Aaron?  No way!  I'm not going anywhere near her!" Josh said, starting to turn away.  Aaron stood up and grabbed Josh by the back of his robes.  Josh reluctantly sat down on the other side of Aaron.

            "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

            "Why you two hate each other so much," Aaron replied.

            "She's a stuck up snob, and of course everyone knows she's a Mudblood!" Josh said angrily.

            "Don't you ever call me a Mudblood again!  You're acting like Slytherin Trash!" Emily yelled.

            "Josh, that's not explaining why you hate her," Aaron said, once they two of them had calmed down.  "When she was announced missing, I saw the look on your face."

            "She just complains too much, and acts like she's the only one who is hurting about our parents getting married," Josh replied, glaring at Emily and now at Aaron.

            "Ok, this is good, now Emily, you're turn," Aaron said.

            "Are you like a counselor or something?" Emily asked.  Aaron just smiled.  "Ok, well he insults my father, and also acts like he's the only one hurting."

            "I do not!" Josh replied.  Emily rolled her eyes.

            "You two better get along, we're all going to have to live together soon," Aaron said.

            "I don't like people who insult my father," Emily said, crossing her arms and sitting back against the couch.

            "Well I don't like people who insult my mother, and who aren't appreciative of my mother's help!" Josh spat.

            "Well your Mom didn't have to act like I'd never had a Mom in my life!" Emily retorted.  

            "I would punch you if you weren't a girl!" Josh replied.

            "Why don't you just cast a spell on me?" Emily asked.

            "Because it's not right to do that to a girl," Josh said.

            "Well, fine!  Aaron what do you think of the marriage?" Emily asked.

            "I wasn't too happy at first, but I know my mother will always have a special place in her heart for my Dad, so I guess I don't mind it that much anymore," Aaron replied.  

            "Do you think my Dad has forgotten about my Mom?" Emily asked quietly.

            "I don't think he has, I think he still loves her, but it was time for him to move on," Aaron said.  But seeing the look on Emily's face he continued.  "I don't think he'll ever forget your Mom, and I bet he'll talk to you about her when he feels ready to.  I know your father loves you."

            "I know he loves me, but I still can't believe he married again.  No offense to your Mom, but I'm not ready for a Mom," Emily said.

            "I wasn't either, but I think your Dad will make a good step-father," Aaron replied.

            "Oh, how sweet!  But do you guys care what I think?  I don't want to have a father.  I've never had a father, so why start now!" Josh yelled and stormed off.

            "That went well," Aaron said.  Emily looked at him like he was crazy.  "It went better then could be expected."  

            "I guess.  Oh my gosh! My dream!" Emily said, jumping up from the couch.

            "What?" Aaron asked.

            "I got to go see McGonagall!" Emily said, and dashed over to the portrait hole.  

            Emily ran down many corridors, dodging a few students as they went back to the common room, after dinner.  Emily almost ran into Grant, Andrew, and Parker.  They stared after her, shrugged their shoulders and headed back up to the common room.  Emily ran into Snape as she turned a corner.

            "Miss Potter! Watch where you are going!" Snape said icily.

            "Sorry Professor!  But I had a dream and…" Emily began, but fell to her knees clutching her heart.

            "Miss Potter!  What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

            "Dumbledore and Fudge are in the school!" Emily whispered and fell down onto her back, her hand on her heart and her face pale, filled with pain.

A/N:  So, what did you think?  I know Dumbledore is a bit OOC, but it's my story, and he has gone bad.  I was going to write more, but I wanted tot end it like this.  It's not exactly a cliffhanger, but it makes you want more.  Or at least I hope it does!  So write me a review and tell me what you think!  I think this is only going to be a couple more chapters.  Possibly, only 25.  But I will probably write all of her 7 years. So go review!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

            Emily opened her eyes slowly and saw at least a dozen blurry heads standing over her.  She realized she was on a soft bed and her head was on a soft feather pillow.  As she opened her eyes up more she recognized the faces staring at her with concern on their faces.  Parker, Grant, Andrew, Rosie, Kelly, Aaron, Josh, Harry, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Professor Snape, Remus, and to Emily's horror, Gina.

            "Emily! You're ok!" Kelly said, throwing her arms around Emily's neck.

            "Kelly you're going to make her have another heart attack!" Rosie yelled, pulling Kelly off of Emily.  Emily smiled weakly at her friends.

            "I had a heart attack?" She asked, after she finally realized what Rosie had said.

            "You did, we thought you're heart problems were over, since nothing happened until now," Harry said, moving closer to his daughter.

            "I had heart problems when I was younger?" Emily asked.

            "Right when you were born, because you were born so early," Harry replied.

            "You never told me this," Emily said sitting up in bed, but when she sat up a sharp pain filled her body.  She lay down quickly, bumping her head on the backboard.  Emily then rubbed her sore head, trying to look at everyone at once.  

            "Careful Emily," Sirius said.  Emily smiled at him and put her hand down.  

            "Gosh Emily!  You scared us all, you should have seen the look on Josh's face!" Aaron grinned.  

            "What look?" Emily asked.

            "He was really scared when we heard you had a heart attack!  It was like he actually cared for you!" Aaron replied, grinning wider.  Josh punched his brother in the arm, but Aaron punched him back, making him fall to the ground.

            "Aaron!" Josh said angrily.  Emily was laughing from her bed as well as Parker, Grant, Aaron, Rosie and Kelly.  Josh looked livid, but stood up when his brother offered him a hand.

            "Boys, no fighting," Gina said, from next to Harry.  Emily stopped laughing at the sound of Gina's voice.  "Emily, I'm so glad you're feeling better."  

            Emily didn't reply, she just lay still, staring at the ceiling.  Gina's smile faded and she looked at Harry.

            "Just give her time," Harry whispered.  Emily looked at her father and felt all the anger she'd been trying to ignore flow back into her body.

            "Don't give me any time!  You're just wasting it!" Emily shouted, and then grew quiet again.

            "Maybe you guys should leave Emily and me alone for a bit," Harry said.

            "But we want to stay with Emily," Kelly said.

            "We'll go!" Rosie said, dragging Kelly out behind her.  Once everyone had left silently, Harry drew up a chair right next to Emily.  Emily rolled over onto her side, her back facing her father.

            "Emily," Harry said.  Emily ignored him. "Emily! Please!"  Emily slowly turned to face her father, glaring at him.

            "I was fine until you brought Gina," Emily said angrily.

            "Emily, you've got to give her a chance," Harry said.  Emily glared at him even more angrily.

            "I thought you had forgiven me about that," Harry replied.

            "I did, until you brought her here," Emily spat.

            "Emily, I'm sorry, but I felt it was time to move on," Harry began.

            "Well I don't think it is!" Emily yelled.

            "Emily, let's not get into this argument again," Harry said.

            "You can't tell me what to do!" Emily shouted.

            "I'm you're father!  I helped bring you into this world, I think I have the right to tell you what to do!" Harry replied, starting to get angry with his daughter.

            "You're not my father anymore!  I don't have a father!  I'm an orphan!" Emily said, and turned over to look out the window.  Emily felt a few hot tears roll down her cheek, but ignored them.  

            Harry stared at his daughter, trying to fight back tears.  He felt like he had lost everything.  The one thing that reminded him the most of Hermione, didn't want him anymore.  Harry knew he loved Gina now, but he would never forget Hermione.  Harry wished Emily would understand that.  He slowly stood up, the usual sparkle leaving his green eyes and was replaced by a cloudy stare.  Harry left the hospital wing silently, and left his daughter alone.  

            Emily rolled over and stared at the door where her father had left through.  Emily felt a few more tears squeeze out of her eyes, and roll onto her nightgown.  Emily felt her heart hurt, but not from a heart attack, it was from sadness.  She felt she had made the wrong decision, but she was too stubborn to yell after her father.

            "I'm sorry Daddy," Emily whispered, and cried herself to sleep.

***

            "I'm so glad you're back here!" Kelly said, when Emily came back into the Gryffindor Common Room a few days later.

            "Snape, looked like he actually cared if you lived or died, while we were sitting waiting for you to wake up.  He's the one who brought you to the Hospital Wing.  He carried you all the way up to the Hospital wing," Rosie said.

            "You're father was close to tears when he came out of the Hospital wing.  What did you say to him?" Grant asked.

            "Something I regret," Emily replied simply.

            "What did you say?" Andrew asked.     

            "I told him I don't have a father any more and that I'm an orphan," Emily said, looking down at the floor, blinking away her tears.  She was unsuccessful though, because a single tear dripped down onto her robes.

            "Why would you say something like that?" Parker asked.  Emily looked up, her eyes filled with water.

            "I was just so angry," Emily replied, trying hard not to cry.

            "Emily, I thought you had stopped being angry," Rosie said. 

            "So did I, but then I saw her and well…" Emily began.

            "You mean you saw my Mother, Emily!  That was extremely rude!  How dare you insult my mother like that?!  I can't believe you, and what you said to your father!" Josh said, shaking with anger.   

            Emily turned to look at her stepbrother, a few tears falling down her rosy red cheeks.  Josh looked angrily at his stepsister, his blue eyes looking into her emerald green ones.  Josh glared at Emily, his eyes turning a cold, icy blue.  Emily let a few more tears squeeze out of her eyes and tried to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth.

            "Speechless are you?  Well that's one good thing that's happened to you!" Josh said nastily.

            "Josh leave her alone, you'd of done the same thing if you had the chance," Aaron said.

            "Aaron, go away!" Josh yelled.

            "Josh, admit it, you'd of done the exact same thing to Harry if you had the chance," Aaron said calmly.  Josh didn't reply.  "Ah, I see you're speechless."

            "I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

            "Come on Emily, you should go to bed," Aaron said taking her hand.  He helped Emily up from the couch and led her to her dormitory.

            "I'm sorry," Emily whispered again.

            "Hey, it's ok, I would have done the same thing to your Dad, if I even remembered anything about my Dad," Aaron replied.

            "Now everyone is going to hate me," Emily said sadly, trying to wipe away some of her tears.

            "Like who?" Aaron asked.

            "Josh, your Mom, and my Dad," Emily replied.

            "Nah, I don't think they hate you, they're just disappointed in you.  Just give it time," Aaron said.  Emily smiled at Aaron and gave him a hug.

            "I'm glad you're my brother," Emily said, and went into her dormitory.

            "And I'm glad you're my little sister," Aaron said to himself.  

            Emily curled up in a little ball on her bed, Angel curling up next to her.  Emily was still in her robes, but she had her curtains drawn around her bed.  She closed her eyes and a few more tears squeezed out.  

            "I wish you were here Mommy, I don't know how I can accept Gina as my step mom," Emily whispered.

            Emily then pulled a blanket over her and fell asleep in the middle of her bed, with Angel curled up next to her. Emily ended up crying herself to sleep.  She slept soundly the whole night, not even waking when her friends came in talking loudly to change for bed.

            "I'll always be here for you," Hermione whispered into her daughter's ear.  "Even if you can't see me, I'll be here, watching over you and protecting you."

 A/N:  Sorry it's so short, but I kind of ran out of ideas.  And I'm sorry it's so late in the update.  I will try to get the next chapter up soon.  Probably around Friday or Saturday.  So please leave a review and tell me what you think.  It's only going to be 25 chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

            Emily sat up in bed and looked around her bed.  She could have sworn she had heard someone tell her she's always be watched over and protected.  Emily looked at Angel, who was cleaning herself at the moment.  Angel looked up at Emily when she sat up and started purring.  Emily gently petted her kitten, which was now a cat and slowly opened her curtains.  It was still dark out, but Emily could see a bit of light over the horizon.  Emily walked over to the window seat and opened the window.  She sat there for over an hour watching the sunrise, while Angel curled up on her lap and played with the strings on her pajama pants.  

            Emily laughed softly at her cat, and then turned back to watching the sunrise.  Emily laughed again as Angel started to make a mad dash out the window to get at the birds chirping in the tree nearby.  She quickly closed the window and let Angel growl like a dog at the robins.  Emily looked up when she heard some curtains opening.  

            "You're up early," Kelly said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

            "I decided to watch the sunrise this morning.  It's so beautiful, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," Emily said happily.

            "Emily, what's wrong with you?  Some days you're so happy, and other's you're as sad and angry as can be," Kelly said quietly.  Emily looked into Kelly's eyes and she saw a few tears fall out of Kelly's eyes.

            "Kelly, why are you crying?" Emily asked.

            "I don't know, I just felt like crying all of a sudden," Kelly replied, wiping the tears away.

            "Are you thinking about your brother again?" Emily asked.

            "Today's his birthday," Kelly whispered.

            "I'm sorry," Emily said.

            "It's ok, it's not your fault," Kelly said, getting out of bed.

            "You want to go for a walk?" Emily asked.

            "Sure, I'm so glad it's Saturday!" Kelly said, rummaging in her trunk for some robes and clean socks.  Emily did the same and within ten minutes was ready to go outside.  

            Kelly and Emily walked silently down to the common room, with Angel chasing after them.  They found Angie and Michael sitting in a chair in a dark corner making out.  Emily and Kelly ignored them and pushed open the portrait hole.  They each grabbed a piece of toast from the Great Hall and headed out into the early morning sunshine.  There was already a few other students out there, mostly 7th year couples sitting together by the lake or walking hand in hand around the Hogwarts grounds.  Emily and Kelly walked to a vacant spot by the lake and sat down, munching on their toast.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating quietly.

            "Emily," Kelly said breaking the silence.

            "Hmmm?" Emily said, staring across the lake.

            "You're the best friend I've ever had, you and Rosie are, I've never really had any friends until I came here, at least not since my brother disappeared," Kelly said.

            "What do you mean?" Emily asked.

            "My brother was like my best friend, and when he left, I became silent for a few months, then I began to talk again, and I wasn't the shy little girl I used to be.  I was very outgoing, but no one seemed to care.  My Dad was depressed all the time and life just wasn't the best.  Then I came here, and I got a chance to meet people who actually cared about me and have some fun in life," Kelly explained.  

            "Sounds like you've had a harder life then me," Emily replied.

            "No, you're life has been more complicated than mine, it's just I've never brought mine out into the open until now," Kelly said.

            "I never really talked about mine until I met you and Rosie.  I just found no reason, but it's getting hard to remember my mother.  I was only five when she passed away, and I can't really remember her touch, her smell, or anything about her.  You don't know how hard that is," Emily said, turning her head so Kelly wouldn't see her cry.

            "I know how it is to love someone so much and then lose them in a second.  It's hurts, and I'm starting to forget my brother as well.  It hurts real bad right here," Kelly said, pointing to her heart.  

            Emily turned and smiled at Kelly.  Kelly smiled back and hugged Emily.  Emily realized that Kelly probably hadn't had too many hugs in her life.  Kelly pulled away, with tears in her eyes.

            "Come on, I bet everyone's up," Emily said, standing up.

            "Ok, maybe their still serving breakfast, I'm still hungry," Kelly said. Emily laughed.  

***

            "Aaron, can I ask you something?" Emily asked, sitting next to Aaron at a table with all his friends.

            "Sure, Emily, what's up?" Aaron asked.

            "Well I kind of have two things to ask you, but could I ask you in private?" Emily asked.

            "Sure, guys go away," Aaron said.

            "Gee, thanks Aaron," Paul said, getting up.  Aaron just laughed.  

            "Ok, shoot," Aaron said, when everyone had left them alone.

            "Well the first question I have to ask is, why does Josh not want a father when he's been basically his whole life without one?" Emily asked.

            "I'm not sure, I think he feels it will change the relationship he has with my Mom.  She's been basically like a Mom and a Dad for us for a long time now.  Josh doesn't remember our Dad at all, but I think Harry will make a good Dad for him, for us, and Josh needs a better male influence in his life then me," Aaron explained.

            "Do you remember anything about your Dad?" Emily asked.

            "It's been getting really hard to remember anything about him the past few years.  I can't remember his face, but I remember his voice.  And the only thing I remember about him was the day he was teaching me how to ride a broom.  I can picture the day perfectly.  It was a fall day, right after Josh was born, I was feeling left out, so he took me outside and was teaching me how to ride his broom.  I don't remember his face, but I remember his hair color and his voice, and I always thought he was a really tall guy, but Mom said he was only 6 foot.  I wish I could remember his face, I mean I see it in pictures, but for some reason I can't remember his face in this memory," Aaron replied.

            "I'm starting to feel the same way about my Mom.  It's so hard to remember her.  I can't even remember her voice anymore.  And I don't think I remember too much about her.  And when I think about it, it makes my heart hurt real badly," Emily said, trying hard not to cry.

            "It takes awhile for the pain to go away, once you finally accept the loss, but it'll go away eventually, and you have your Dad and your Grandmother to tell you about your mother.  I only have my Mom, and she can't tell me anything about his childhood.  My Grandparents are dead," Aaron replied.

            "I'm sorry," Emily said, blinking away her tears.

            "That's ok, so is that all you're questions?" Aaron asked.

            "Well, actually I have one more, that last one really didn't count," Emily said.

            "Ok, so what's the question?" Aaron asked.  

            "What do you think about Penny Weasley?" Emily asked.

            "Why?" Aaron asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

            "Just wondering," Emily shrugged.

            "She's fine," Aaron said.

            "Do you like her like a girlfriend?" Emily asked.

            "Why?" Aaron asked suspiciously.  Emily shrugged.  "You know something!"

            "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Emily said, starting to stand up.

            "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Aaron whispered.

            "I promise," Emily said, sitting back down.

            "Ok, well I've like Penny for quite awhile now.  I don't know how it happened, but it just happened.  But I don't think she likes me, and sometimes she acts like a snob, but I can overlook that, the girl I like never likes me," Aaron whispered.  Emily smiled.  "What do you know?"

            "I swore I wouldn't tell, but I think you should do what your heart tells you to do," Emily said, and left Aaron alone to his thoughts.  

            Emily went up to her dormitory and found Lauren crying on her bed.  Mallory was trying to calm her down but nothing was working.  

            "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

            "Turner broke up with her," Mallory replied.

            "You were too young anyways," Emily replied.

            "But he said he loved me!" Lauren said, sitting up.  Her eyes were swollen and extremely red.  

            "You're only 11, well maybe you're already 12, but you are way too young to be in love with someone," Emily said rolling her eyes. Mallory glared at her and continued to comfort Lauren.  

            "You'll be better by tomorrow," Emily said, and closed the curtains around her bed.

            Emily lay awake for awhile, looking up at the ceiling.  She listened to Lauren's sobs for over an hour and finally Lauren fell asleep.  Kelly and Rosie came up around the time Emily began to drift off to sleep.  Emily finally fell asleep, dreaming of her mother.  Of the only memory she could really remember.

            Emily was sitting on the couch, trying to read a book for the first time.  Her mother was sitting next to her, with her arm around her small daughter.  Hermione smiled at her daughter when she finished the book.  Emily jumped up extremely excited and saying she was going to read it to her Daddy that night as well.  Her mother laughed and hugged her tightly.  Emily remembered the feel of her mother's arms around her.  Emily always felt safe when her mother hugged her, but for so many years she had been deprived from those hugs.  All because Voldemort had to kill her. Emily woke up, with a sad feeling in her heart.  

            Emily sighed and rolled over onto her other side.  She wanted to be happy, but she didn't think she would be truly happy without her mother's love.  Sure she had her Grandmother living in her house now, but that just wasn't the same.  Then Emily thought back to that voice she had thought she dreamed of.

            "I'll be watching over you and you'll always be protected."  Emily pondered this for a few moments and decided it wasn't a dream and her mother was watching over her, protecting her.  Giving her the hugs Emily craved, even if Emily didn't realize it.  Hermione was protecting Emily and comforting her like a mother should.

A/N:  There are probably some mistakes in this, because I didn't feel like re-reading this after I finished typing it.  There probably won't be anymore fighting scenes, because I need some stuff to happen in the next years of Emily's life. By that I mean no more Bad Dumbledore or Fudge or Wormtail, because Voldemort is dead and all. So please tell me what you think in a review!  I'm getting close to a hundred reviews!  YEAH!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

            "Those finals were so easy," Rosie said, sitting down on the grass in front of the lake.  She dropped her bag with a thud.

            "No, my pincushion still walked!" Kelly replied sadly.  

            "Well mine still had quills in it," Grant said.

            "That's nothing!  Mine still curled up whenever I tried to put a pin in it!" Andrew said.  Rosie, Emily and Parker were roaring with laughter.  They were the only one's out of their little group whose pincushions had come out perfectly.  

            "I'm just glad finals are over and now we have a few days until we find out what we received and then school's over!" Parker said happily.

            "But won't you miss Hogwarts while we're home for the summer?" Emily asked.

            "We'll be back next year," Parker replied.

            "I guess so," Emily sighed.

            "Don't you want to go home?" Rosie asked.

            "Yeah, but then I have so many apologies to make.  I don't know.  I broke my father's heart, I probably disappointed my Grandma, I have to live with Josh, and I don't like Gina," Emily replied.

            "I think you should get to know her, she could be nice," Kelly said.

            "She is nice," Josh said, behind them.

            "Do you like ease dropping or something?" Emily asked turning around.

            "Actually I do.  It's a great job to have," Josh said sarcastically.  Emily rolled her eyes.  

            "Maybe we should leave you two to talk?" Andre w suggested.

            "Don't bother," Josh said walking away.

            "You should really get to know him, you'll have to live with him for every summer until you leave Hogwarts," Rosie said.

            "Well maybe I don't want to get to know him.  Maybe I don't want to tell him about my past," Emily said.

            "Why not?" Kelly asked.

            "You never told us about your past, just about your brother," Emily said.

            "Well you never told us about your mother," Kelly replied. 

            "I have an idea!  Let's go get something to eat!" Parker suggested.  

            "But I'm not hungry," Grant replied.  Parker glared at him.  "Now that I think about it, I am getting kind of hungry."  

            The six friends slowly walked back up to the school in silence.  They entered the Great Hall where a few people were eating fruit or playing games of Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap.  Andrew and Parker sat down to start a game of chess, while Grant watched.  Emily grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.  

            "You know why I didn't tell you guys about my brother," Kelly said, breaking the silence.

            "I don't remember you saying anything about it," Emily replied, putting her apple down on her plate.

            "Ok, so maybe I didn't explain it, but I just never wanted to talk about it, just like you don't want to talk about your Mon," Kelly explained.

            "Where do you think your brother is?" Rosie asked.

            "Well he couldn't have been with You know who, since he isn't around anymore and no one found my brother and they found He-who-must-not-be-named hide out.  So I think he's either with Dumbledore or Fudge," Kelly said.

            "Dumbledore and Fudge are in the school together," Emily said.

            "How do you know?" Rosie asked.

            "Because I had a dream about it a few months ago or maybe weeks ago, sometime ago," Emily replied.

            "And you didn't tell anyone?" Kelly demanded.

            "No, I don't think I was.  Oh wait!  It was when I had the heart attack," Emily said.  

            "Do you think everything will be quiet over the summer?" Rosie asked.

            "I don't know, maybe, it just depends.  Should I tell McGonagall and they could search the castle?" Emily questioned.

            "Yeah, you should do that," Kelly agreed.  Rosie nodded.  

            "Ok, I'll go find her," Emily said.  Emily left the table and returned about ten minutes later.  Her apple had turned brown and was starting to get mushy.

            "Well, what did she say?" Kelly demanded.

            "She said she'll have a thorough search of the castle," Emily replied, waving her wand so her apple would disappear.  

            "Are you looking forward to the upcoming feast?  Gryffindor won!  It's been Gryffindor's I dunno, but Gryffindor's won every time since your parents came here," Rosie explained.

            "It'll just be like another feast, with tons of food," Emily replied, deciding to eat a banana this time.  

            "Are the 7th years still testing?" Kelly asked.

            "Yeah, they have the NEWTs this year, and the 5th years just finished their OWLs," Emily said.

            "Hi Emily!" Penny said, running across the Great Hall towards Emily and her friends.

            "Hi Penny," Emily said, turning around to face Penny.

            "You'll never believe what happened!" Penny exclaimed.

            "What?" Rosie, Kelly, and Emily asked at the same moment.

            "Aaron asked me out!  He likes me!  Can you believe it!  And I owe it all to you!  He said he talked to you, but you didn't let on, just told him to follow his heart!  And Aaron followed his heart!  Thank you so much Emily!  I'm not so afraid to go home anymore!" Penny said, throwing her arms around Emily.  Emily hugged her back.

            "That's great, when is the Minister of Magic elections?" Emily asked.

            "They were today, and my Dad will find out if he is the new Minister by the end of the week.  If he doesn't' make it, I'm sure he'll blame it one me," Penny said sadly.

            "I don't think he'll blame you.  If he does, then he's a horrible father," Emily said, trying to comfort Penny.

            "But, I don't want him to be disappointed in me," Penny said.

            "Don't worry, he probably won't be," Rosie said comfortingly.

            "I guess I'll find out at the end of the week," Penny said.

            "I'm sure everything will be ok," Kelly said.

            "Thanks guys, well I better go meet Aaron out by the lake!  See you guys later!" Penny said, starting to walk away.  "Oh Parker, Pig gave this to me instead of you."  Penny took a letter out from her robes and handed it to her cousin.  

            "Uh, thanks," Parker said, opening the letter.

            "What is it?" Grant asked.

            "A picture that my little sister Allison drew for me," Parker said, showing it to his friends.  There was a picture of two stick people.  One had short red hair and what looked like chicken pox but must have been freckles all over his face.  And the other person had long strawberry blonde hair, wearing a pink dress.  

Come home soon.  I got a new doll.  Love Ally 

"Oh, how sweet," Rosie said, handing the picture back to Parker.  "Did she just learn how to write?"

            "Yeah, Mom said she learned a few weeks ago.  I guess she wanted to show me how well she writes," Parker said, turning back to his chess game.  

            "Emily, do you think your Dad and Gina will have kids together?" Kelly asked.

            "I don't know, maybe, but I hope not, there won't be enough room in the house and I don't want my Dad to have any more kids," Emily replied.

            "Why not?" Rosie asked.

            "I dunno, I guess it's because I've always been his little girl and I don't want anyone else to take my place," Emily said.

            "No one would ever take your place," Rosie said.

            "I know, I know, but I don't think they're going to have any kids, at least not yet anyways," Emily said.  

***

            A few days later the great hall was filled with hundreds of students.  The whole school was in complete uniform and enjoying a delicious feast.  The Great Hall was decked out with Gryffindor decorations and the Gryffindor's were the cheeriest of the lot.  The seventh years were celebrating with their friends and the fifth years were comparing their OWLs marks.  

            The first years were busy eating until they could eat no more.  The house elves had been busy making the feast.  The students could smell it wafting up from the kitchens two days before the big day.  At that moment Professor McGonagall stood up and the Great Hall grew silent.

            "I would like to congratulate the Gryffindor's on yet another victory for the House and the Quidditch Cup.  I would like to wish the 7th years all the best for their future.  This has been quite an eventful year and I'm glad we all made it safely to the end.  Before you start on your desserts I would like to announce that Professor Remus Lupin will be our Transfiguration teacher full time from now on.  And since we found out our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was originally a Death Eater and was supporting the Dark Lord, I'd like to announce that Professor Sirius Black will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year.  Now enjoy the rest of your feast.  Remember, please don't leave any of your belongings behind when you pack tonight.  You won't be able to see them until next school year.  The train will leave by 10 tomorrow morning, so please don't sleep in.  Enjoy!" McGonagall said, sitting back down.

            "Wow Emily, your Grandpa Sirius and Remus will be teaching next year," Kelly said.

            "Well don't forget, Sirius is Rosie's grandfather," Emily replied.

            "I almost forgot," Kelly said, scooping some pudding onto her plate.  

            Once everyone was finished eating, they slowly headed up to their Common Rooms to get some sleep.  Emily found Lauren crying on her bed again, with Mallory trying to comfort her.  

            "Now, what's wrong?" Emily asked, annoyed.

            "Are you really that insensitive?" Mallory snapped.

            "Lauren, what's wrong?" Rosie asked as Emily glared at Mallory.

            "She saw Turner walking with a first year from Ravenclaw.  They were walking hand in hand and she saw him kiss her," Mallory explained.

            "Who was it?" Kelly asked.

            "The blonde one, I don't know her name," Mallory replied.

            "You guys are only first years!  You're too young to be even kissing each other!  And Mallory I saw you making out with Tyler a few weeks ago!  You guys are way too young!" Emily yelled.

            "Tyler and I are going to get married someday," Mallory said icily.

            "You guys are crazy!" Emily retorted.  Lauren started crying harder.

            "What now?" Emily asked.

            "Me and Tuner were going to get married," Lauren sobbed.  Emily rolled her eyes.

            "It's going to be ok, Lauren," Rosie said.

            "Not for me, she's my neighbor," Emily whispered.

            "You know I never liked you Emily Potter," Mallory said.  Emily smiled.

            "Finally!  Something we can agree on!  I never liked you either!" Emily said.  Kelly began to laugh, and Lauren lifted her head up from her arms.  She smiled.

            "I knew that would get you to stop crying.  Now I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow," Emily said, heading over to her bed.  She closed the curtains around her and changed into plaid pajama shorts and a white t-shirt.  

            Emily closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, thinking about her mother again.  She was hoping that her father wouldn't hate her for what she had said to him when she had her heart attack.  Emily opened her eyes and felt her locket.  She opened it and looked at the picture of her mother.

            "At least this will help me remember your face," Emily whispered.  

            Angel started purring and curled up at the edge of Emily's pillow.  Emily smiled and gently closed her locket.  She tucked it back into her shirt and closed her eyes once more.  Emily lifted her arm and petted her kitten and let Angel gently lick her fingers.  Emily eventually fell asleep, the picture of her mother fresh in her mind.

A/N:  I didn't re-read through this chapter; so if there are a few errors, just ignore them.  I guess I'm getting kind of lazy. Well the next chapter is the last chapter.  And then Emily's 2nd year will start whenever I finish a few more of my stories.  I think I'll finish Meant to Be and Danger in the Forest first and then I'll work on Torn Apart.  Then you'll get the next year of Emily.  And while your waiting you could read Meant to Be.  I'm pretty proud of it, even though it's full of fluff.  And if you read Danger in the Forest you have to read the 7th child first.  K?  Now please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well here you have it!  The last chapter.  I hope you enjoy.  I didn't do spell check on this one either, or re-read it because I wanted to get it up.  I can't believe it's over!  Well her second year will be coming probably sometime this summer.  Oh and now for the dedication.   I dedicate Gone to LittleMaggie!  She read like every chapter and left a nice review for me!  Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 25 

            Emily sat up in bed, with the sun shining through the curtains.  She looked over and found Angel playing with the covers, pretending it was some sort of small animal.  Emily opened her curtains and found the window was open and Kelly was sitting on the window seat.  She was staring out at the grounds, not moving a muscle.

            "Kelly?" Emily asked, walking over to her friend.  Kelly turned her head and looked at Emily, she had a few tears on her cheeks.

            "Kelly what's wrong?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Kelly.

            "I don't know, I just woke up and felt really sad," Kelly replied, wiping away her tears.  "I guess I'm just going to miss Hogwarts over the summer.  And I'm going to miss all of my friends, who am I going to gossip with, or argue with?"

            "Kelly, you don't live too far away from Godric's Hallow," Emily said.

            "That's true, we better start packing, we don't want to miss the train or leave anything behind," Kelly said.

            "I thought you packed everything last night?" Emily asked.

            "I didn't feel like it," Kelly said, heading over to her bed.  Emily grabbed some robes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  She walked out a few minutes later, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, and with her long brown hair, dripping slightly on her shoulders.   

            "You ready for breakfast?" Rosie asked, putting her nightgown into her trunk.  

            "Sure," Emily said, dropping her pajamas into her trunk and closing the lid.  

            Emily, Rosie, and Kelly walked down into the common room, finding Andrew, Parker, and Grant getting ready to head out to the Great Hall.  They caught up to the boys and headed down stairs together.  

            "I'm going to miss it here over the summer," Rosie said.

            "You've got to be crazy!  I'm sick of homework and tests!" Parker said, through a mouthful of eggs.   

            "But learning is so wonderful," Rosie replied.

            "Emily, she's starting to sound like how my Dad described your mother," Parker said, taking a drink of milk.  Rosie just smiled and took a sip of her tea.  

            "Good morning students!  Please hurry up with your breakfasts; you have about an hour before you are to leave.   I hope you all have a safe summer.  There will be carriages waiting for you outside, whenever you are ready to leave.  But don't be late, for the last one leaves at 9:45,so you will be able to get to the train station in time!" Professor McGonagall announced.  

            Emily went upstairs to find that her trunk had already been brought to the train station.  Lauren was still packing a few last minute items.  Emily found the whicker basket for Angel under her bed and put her cat in it.  Angel didn't seem too happy about it, and started hissing.

            "Emily thanks for making me laugh last night.  I needed that, and I guess you are right.   I'm way to young to be thinking about marriage and love and having a boyfriend to make out with," Lauren said.

            "No problem, that's what I'm here for," Emily said.  Lauren laughed.  "Why did you want to have a boyfriend anyways?"

            "Because I felt I should.  I really don't know.  Mallory had one and we always do everything together.  We even planned to have a double wedding," Lauren replied.

            "I've never even thought about a wedding or about having a boyfriend.  Guys are good as friends, but I don't want to suck face with any guy," Emily replied.

            "One day you will, I'm sure of it," Lauren said with a smile.  Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Angel's basket and carried her down to the common room.  A small house elf took it from her and said she would bring it to the train station for her.  Emily thanked the elf and decided to search for her friends.  She found them getting ready to get into a carriage and Emily hopped in with them.  They could barley fit six people in the small carriage but they managed, girl's sitting on one side and guys sitting on the other.  

            "Emily, where did you go?" Rosie asked.

            "To put Angel in her basket and to talk with Lauren.  She's in a much better mood now," Emily replied.

            "Well that's good, but you know, she isn't too young to start liking guys," Kelly said. 

            "Yes she is," Emily said.  

            "You know you're impossible Emily," Kelly replied.  Emily laughed.  

            Once the six-reached Hogsmeade Train Station, they hurried inside and found a compartment to themselves.  They sat talking for a few minutes waiting for the train to depart.  It left at exactly 10:00.  Parker took out his Wizard's Chessboard and began to play against Grant.  Rosie took out a pack of Exploding Snap cards and decided to play a game against Andrew and Kelly.  Emily watched, laughing as Andrew's face turned black from the explosion.  At around 11:30 the old witch with the cart came in and offered the students some treats.   They each bought a few items and shared with each other.  Kelly spit out her Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean with disgust.  

            "What flavor did you get?" Parker asked, trying not to laugh.

            "I don't know, but it tasted like dirt!" Kelly said, taking a big long sip of pumpkin juice.  Her friends began to laugh and Kelly glared at them.  

            "Emily, can I talk to you?" Josh asked, standing in the doorway.  

            "Sure," Emily said, getting up and walking out into the hallway.  

            "We'll have to talk in the hall, since all the compartments are filled," Josh explained.

            "Ok, so what do you want to tell me?" Emily asked.

            "I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  I've been kind of selfish lately and I really don't know why.  I guess I really don't want a father, considering I've never really had one.  But I'm willing to give your father a chance, if you're willing to give my mother a chance," Josh said.

            "What made you change your mind?" Emily asked.

            "Aaron made me feel really horrible for how I've been acting towards you," Josh said.

            "Well what did he say?" Emily asked.

            "Nothing important, he just made me realize that I do need a father and that my Mom can't be a father for me," Josh replied.

            "Well, I'll try to give your mom a chance, and the key word there is try," Emily said.

            "As long as you try, who knows you might end up liking her.  She's a great Mom," Josh said.

            "My Mom was a great Mom too," Emily said.

            "I know, and Aaron says my Dad was a great Dad, but things happen in life that can't be prevented," Josh said.

            "I know, but there is no guarantee that I will love her like my Mom, but I'll try to get to know her," Emily said.  "As long as you get to know my father."

            "Will do," Josh replied.

            "Good, see ya at the train station then," Emily said.

            "Yeah, bye," Josh said, and headed down the hallway to the compartment with his friends in it.  Emily smiled and headed back into her compartment.

***

            "We will be arriving at platform 9 and ¾ in about ten minutes!" The driver announced.

            "We better put on our muggle clothes," Rosie said, grabbing a pair of muggle shorts and a t-shirt from her trunk.   Emily, Kelly, and Rosie all headed for the bathroom.  Kelly came out wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top, Rosie was wearing her green shorts and a black t-shirt, and Emily was wearing black Capri's with a pink t-shirt.  They went back into the compartment and found the boys wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  

            The train pulled into Platform 9 and ¾ a few minutes later.  Emily started dragging her trunk out with Angel's basket on top of it.  She was half way out of the train when the trunk slipped and rolled down the steps, almost landing on top of her.  She jumped out of the way just in time, catching Angel's basket before it rolled onto the sidewalk.

            "Here, let me get that," Aaron said, dragging her trunk out along with his into the muggle train station.  Emily followed him slowly, carrying her cat and walking with Kelly and Rosie.

            "You'll have to write me Emily, ok?" Kelly said.

            "And me too," Rosie said.

            "Sure," Emily said, and found herself onto the muggle platform.  She stared around and found Aaron hugging his Mom, and Mrs. Granger came running up to Emily.

            "I'm so glad your back for the summer!" Her grandmother said, pulling her into a tight hug.

            "Me too Grandma," Emily said, hugging her grandmother back.  Mrs. Granger took Angel from Emily and headed over to the car and placed Angel in her basket on the back seat.  Emily saw her friends hugging their family members, and she scanned the scene for her father.  She found him talking to Aaron and shaking Josh's hand.  Emily smiled and started to walk over to her father.

            "Daddy!" Emily yelled, waving to her father.

            Harry looked up and a smiled formed on his face.  He left Josh standing on the platform and jogged over to his daughter.  He pulled Emily into a hug.  Emily hugged him back.

            "I'm sorry Daddy," Emily said, looking up into her father's eyes.

            "You called me Daddy," Harry said happily.

            "You mean you're not mad at me?" Emily asked.

            "I was just disappointed in you, I could never be mad at you," Harry said, taking Emily's hand and walking over to Gina, Mrs. Granger, Aaron and Josh.  Emily stared at Gina, noticing her stomach looked huge compared to the first time she saw her.

            "Daddy, is she pregnant?" Emily asked slowly.

            "We're having twins!" Harry said excitedly.

            "Twins?" Emily asked, stopping in her tracks.

            "Yeah, a boy and a girl, their due in early July," Harry replied.

            "Don't we have enough people living at our house?" Emily asked.

            Harry laughed.  

            "The more the merrier," He replied.  

            Emily shook her head and headed to the car with her father.  She squished into the back seat with her grandmother, and her two stepbrothers.  Emily was heading home for the first time in months.  She was finally going to be with her father again, and this time she was happy, she didn't exactly like Gina, and the idea of two more kids in the family was disturbing, but Emily knew that would all take time.  She was finally ready to except it even if she still wasn't completely over her mother.  She was ready to give her new life a try.  She was finally ready.

A/N:  Sorry the chapter was so short, but I wanted to end it like this.  Well tell me what you think in a review.  And while you're waiting for Emily's next year, you could read some of my other stories.  I basically just stared Meant to Be, and I think it's pretty good even though it's full of fluff.   Well onto reviewing!  Over one hundred reviews!  Yeah!!


End file.
